Demashita! Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys Z!
by KovatePrivalski97
Summary: Un día normal se transformó en el comienzo, el comienzo de una aventura que seis adolescentes transitarán, descubriendo a su paso que no hay bien ni mal, que todos tenemos luz y oscuridad en nuestro corazón. ¿Quieres ser parte de esta historia? ¡Adelante! / HIATUS. Por tiempo indeterminado. Lo siento mucho :(
1. Y así fue como todo comenzó

**Disclaimer.1:** _Todos los personajes, poderes, nombres, objetos y atuendos que puedan reconocer (entiéndase: Hyper Blossom/Momoko Akatsutsumi, Rolling Bubbles/Miyako Gotokuji, Powered Buttercup/Kaoru Matsubara y demás personajes y lugares) pertenecen en su gran mayoría a Toei Animation y Craig McCracken_

**Disclaimer.2:** _Las frases de transformación de los Rowdyruff Boys Z (quienes pertenecen a los anteriormente mencionados), así como sus atuendos, armas y ataques (entiéndase: Hard Brick, Explosive Boomer y Strong Butch, sus armas: Shackram, Bate de Béisbol y Flauta, respectivamente) pertenecen a BiPinkBunny. Pueden encontrar su perfil en DeviantArt aquí:_ http:/ bipinkbunny .deviantart .com/ _(deben unir los espacios para entrar ^^) Y el link a su historia en:_ http:/ www. Fanfiction. net/s/ 6276202/1/ Demashita_PPGs_RRbs_Z _(otra vez, deben unir los espacios para entrar ¬¬U) Si son fans de PPGZ y RRBZ, vean su galería e historia, no se arrepentirán._

* * *

><p>Episodio 1: Y así fue como todo comenzó...<p>

Era un día más en la ciudad de Nueva Saltadilla. Más exactamente, un día Viernes. En las calles de la ciudad, tres chicos caminaban muy tranquilos. Eran los Rowdyruff Boys Z.

En ese momento, pararon frente a una tienda de electrodomésticos, en una televisión había un reporte.

─¡Y así fue cómo nuestras heroínas, las hermosas y valientes Powerpuff Girls Z, salvaron el día ayer!─decía muy contenta una reportera, mientras en las imágenes se veía a las PPGZ luchando contra Mojo Jojo.

─¡Lo hicimos otra vez!─exclamaban las chicas, sonriendo a las cámaras, mientras Mojo Jojo desaparecía detrás de ellas

─¡Esto es humillante!─exclamó un chico pelirrojo, bastante molesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos─. ¡Esas chicas son un asco!

─Ni que lo digas─le imitó el chico rubio─. Y lo peor: nos derrotaron de la peor manera...

─¡Eso no es lo peor!─gritó el chico moreno, completamente molesto─. ¡Lo peor es no poder vengarnos!

─Tienes razón. Ese mono bananero nos creo tan mediocremente que ni poderes tenemos─se lamentó Brick

Los tres suspiraron.

─Hemos caído muy bajo...─comentó Boomer, aún cabizbajo

─No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados─musitó Butch

─¡¿Y qué propones, eh?─se molestó Brick

─¡Pues no sé, pero me cansé de lamentarme como un papanatas!─le respondió el muchacho vestido de verde-. ¡Además, no me grites!

─¡Te grito todo lo que quiera!

─¡Claro que no!

─¡Soy tu líder y exijo respeto!

─¡¿Líder? ¡Nunca decidimos eso!

─¡Pues yo lo digo y punto!

─¡Púdrete!

─¡Ya basta, chicos, tranquilos!─les pidió el rubio, tratando de calmarlos

─¡Y tú callate, inútil! ¡Eres un estorbo!─le respondió Brick

─¡Es cierto! ¡Nosotros siempre hacemos todo y tú nada!─le reprochó Butch

─¡Dejen de gritarme!

─¡Callate, imbécil!─le respondieron

Los tres se miraron muy enojados, luego se ignoraron, con los brazos cruzados.

─¿Saben qué? Creo que me iría mejor si nos separáramos, ya no los soporto─les dijo el pelirrojo, alzando la cabeza

─Pues tienes razón, yo tampoco los aguanto más─respondió el rubio, mirando a otro lado

─Bueno, se acabó. Fue un horror conocerlos, adiós─se despidió el moreno mientras se iba caminando en otra dirección, los otros dos se fueron también.

* * *

><p>En el laboratorio del Profesor Utonio, él y Ken investigaban la sustancia Z. Poochie los observaba, sentado en la mesa.<p>

─¡Llegamos!─exclamaron tres muchachas mientras entraban al lugar

─Hola, chicas─las saludó el Profesor, sonriendo

─¿Qué hacen?─-preguntó Momoko, una muchacha pelirroja con un gran moño rojo en su largo cabello y bonitos ojos rosados

─Investigamos que sucedería si un rayo Z golpea seres abióticos─le respondió Ken, señalando el disparador de Sustancia Z

─¡Qué interesante!─comentó Miyako, una muchacha rubia que separaba su cabello con dos coletas, de alegres ojos celestes

En ese instante, en el monitor del laboratorio apareció el Alcalde de Tokyo.

─Profesor Utonio, ¿está ahí?─preguntó

─Sí, señor Alcalde, ¿qué ocurre?─dijo el Profesor, atendiendo al Alcalde

─Es que necesito que venga a la alcaldía, ¿será posible?

─Claro, estaremos ahí en unos minutos─respondió el Profesor, tomando las llaves del coche

─Los espero─dijo el Alcalde y la imagen desapareció

─Chicas, las dejamos a cargo del laboratorio, ¿esta bien?─les dijo Ken, tomando a Poochie

─Claro, vayan, todo estará bien─le respondió Kaoru, una muchacha morena, con su cabello desordenado y vivos ojos verdes

─¡Nos vemos, chicas!─se despidió Poochie mientras ellos se iban

Las chicas se quedaron viendo el experimento, había una roca con un cinto de cuero amarrándola.

─Parece que ese cinto es para que la roca no huya─comentó Momoko sonriendo, Miyako rió suavemente

─¡Oye, roca, no te muevas de ahí!─bromeó Kaoru, señalando la roca de forma amenazante. Las tres se echaron a reír.

─Ah, me pregunto cuando vamos a salvar el día hoy...─dijo la pelirroja, pensando

─Y contra quien pelearemos─agregó la rubia, con un dedo en su mejilla

─No me importa, mientras patee traseros─sonrió confiada la morena, que se encontraba peligrosamente cerca de el disparador de rayos Z, que apuntaba hacia afuera

Entonces, Kaoru se apoyó sin querer sobre el botón de el disparador con su mano.

─¡CUIDADO, KAORU!─gritaron Momoko y Miyako, Kaoru se apartó pero ya era tarde

El aparato disparó tres rayos Z blancos, que se separaron en distintas direcciones. Las chicas estaban paralizadas cómicamente al ver eso.

─¿Qué he hecho?─se preguntó Kaoru, preocupada.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en una calzada, Brick caminaba solitario.<p>

─Esos bobos, ya vendrán corriendo a pedirme disculpas

Un perrito cachorro se le acercó, con un platillo volador en su boca. Le movía el rabo, alegre, mientras lo miraba.

─¿Qué quieres, saco de pulgas? No voy a jugar contigo y tu estúpido juguete─le dijo el chico al perro, mirándolo desde arriba. El perro seguía como si nada─. ¿No escuchaste? ¡Vete!─le ordenó

En ese momento, vio que una extraña luz se dirigía directo al perro. Brick no se lo pensó y protegió al perrito con su cuerpo.

─¡Hard Brick!─exclamó mientras muchos triángulos rojos lo rodeaban, saliendo de un cinturón negro, parecido al de las PPGZ. Él materializó su ropa e hizo una pose al final

El perrito lo miraba con la lengua afuera mientras Brick se miraba a si mismo, sorprendido. Llevaba un pantalón negro, con una chaqueta negra con vivos rojos, y una R en ella, camiseta roja y su gorra.

─¿Qué demonios ocurrió?─se preguntó mientras observaba un disco que tenía en su mano, rojo con negro.

* * *

><p>En otro lugar, un estadio de béisbol, Boomer caminaba mirando un juego.<p>

─Mis hermanos son estúpidos, pero los extraño─se lamentó, mirando el suelo

Se sentó en una banca, junto con un chico que tenía un bate en su regazo

─¿Por qué no juegas? Tienes un bate─le dijo a el chico, que se veía entusiasmado

─Por ahora soy reserva, pero seguro entro hoy─le respondió optimista

─Suerte.

Entonces vio que una extraña luz se dirigía directo hacia el muchacho. Boomer se paró y se puso frente a él, protegiéndolo.

─¡Explosive Boomer!─exclamó mientras un montón de cruces azules lo rodeaban, saliendo de un cinturón negro, parecido al de las PPGZ. Él materializó su ropa e hizo una pose al final.

El muchacho sentado lo miraba paralizado cómicamente, mientras Boomer se miraba a si mismo, asombrado. Llevaba un pantalón negro, con una chaqueta negra con vivos azules, y una R en ella, camiseta azul.

─¿Ese no es mi bate?─le preguntó el muchacho sentado

Boomer se fijo en el bate, que tenía vivos azules y una R en el.

─Definitivamente no...─respondió sonriente.

* * *

><p>En el parque, Butch caminaba de un lado a otro sin rumbo fijo.<p>

─Odio a esos idiotas, no los soporto─murmuró, cerrando los puños

Decidió sentarse en una banca, frente a la fuente. Una niña pequeña se le acercó.

─¡Hola, soy Keiko!─lo saludó efusivamente con la mano─. ¿Cómo te llamas?

─Butch─respondió, un poco confundido

─Un placer, Butch-kun, ahora te deleitaré con mi talento musical─le dijo la niña.

Sacó una flauta rosa de su mochila y comenzó a tocar. Lo hacía tan mal, que los pájaros huían despavoridos.

─¡Ya detente, lo haces horrible!─se quejó él, tapando sus oídos

Entonces vio que una extraña luz se dirigía directo a la niña. Butch tomó a la pequeña y la protegió con su cuerpo.

─¡Strong Butch!─exclamó mientras un montón de diamantes verdes lo rodeaban, saliendo de un cinturón negro, parecido al de las PPGZ. Él materializó su ropa e hizo una pose al final.

La niña lo miraba asombrada, mientras Butch se observaba a si mismo, extrañado. Llevaba un pantalón negro, con una chaqueta negra con vivos verdes, y una R en ella, camiseta verde.

─Esa es mi flauta─reclamó la niña, señalando algo en la mano de él

Se fijó en ella. Era una flauta verde con una R en ella.

─¡Claro que no!─exclamó, sonriente.

* * *

><p>─¡¿Cómo es posible?─se escucharon los gritos del Profesor Utonio en el laboratorio<p>

─Lo sentimos─respondieron Momoko y Miyako, cabizbajas

─¡Todo es mi culpa! ¡De veras lo siento!─exclamó Kaoru, sintiéndose culpable

─No se preocupen, eran rayos Z blancos, no habrá nuevos villanos─intentó tranquilizarlas Poochie

─Papá, quiero decir, Profesor, encontré la ubicación de los rayos─les informó Ken y todos se acercaron a ver─. Impactaron sobre tres personas.

─¿Podrías mostrarnos imágenes?─le pidió el Profesor

─Claro.

En una pantalla, apareció Brick, jugando con el perro con su disco nuevo. En otra apareció Boomer jugando béisbol con su bate nuevo. En la última apareció Butch discutiendo con la niña por su flauta nueva.

─¡¿LOS ROWDYRUFF BOYS Z?─gritaron las chicas, abrazadas y asustadas cómicamente

─Eso parece, ellos son los receptores─les dijo Ken con una gotita en la nuca

─Chicas, tendrán que encontrarlos y traerlos aquí como sea, para que podamos revertir el proceso─les ordenó el Profesor

─Sí...─asintieron ellas, no muy convencidas

─Poochie...

─¡Powerpuff Girls Z, las necesitamos!─gritó el perrito, saltando

─¡Hyper Blossom!─exclamó Momoko mientras era rodeada de corazones rosados

─¡Rolling Bubbles!─exclamó Miyako mientras era rodeada de burbujas celestes

─¡Powered Buttercup!─exclamó Kaoru mientras era rodeada de estrellas verdes

─¡Powerpuff Girls Z!─exclamaron juntas haciendo sus poses

─Chicas, les envié las coordenadas de esos chicos a sus compactos─les informó Ken

─Tengan cuidado─les pidió el Profesor

─¡No se preocupe, Profesor!─le respondieron mientras salían volando

─Bien, chicas. Bubbles, tú irás con el de azul. Buttercup, tú con el de verde. Yo iré al de rojo, ¿Ok?─les preguntó, ellas asintieron─. ¡Entonces vamos!

Ellas se separaron y volaron en distintas direcciones.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, Brick seguía jugando con el perrito.<p>

─¡Amigo, ven aquí!─exclamó una voz, era un chico que corría hacia el perro

─¿Es tuyo?─le preguntó el pelirrojo

─Sí, es mí... Oye, ¿eres un super-héroe?─le preguntó el chico, mirándolo

─¿Eh? No, claro que no.

─Te vistes como uno y...─el muchacho se detuvo y se quedó viendo algo detrás de Brick

─¡Detente, Brick!─exclamó la voz de una muchacha

Él se dio media vuelta y se encontró con la Powerpuff rosa.

─¿Blossom? ¿Qué quieres? No he hecho nada malo aún─se defendió, molesto

─No es eso, vengo a llevarte al laboratorio conmigo.

─¡¿Qué? ¡Olvídalo!─se quejó él, corriendo, entonces comenzó a volar, dejando un haz de luz roja detrás de él

─¡Oye, ven acá!─respondió ella, volando tras él.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, Boomer seguía jugando al béisbol con otros chicos.<p>

─¡Vaya, eres muy bueno!─le dijo uno de ellos, los demás asintieron

─Bueno, gracias, hago lo que puedo─respondió él, sintiéndose halagado

─¡Eres genial!─le dijo otro mientras le lanzaba la pelota

En ese instante, Bubbles aterrizó allí y lo vio. Él la vio a ella y la pelota le dio en la cara porque estaba distraído.

─¡Boomer!─exclamó ella, corriendo hacia él, que estaba desmayado cómicamente, con los ojos en espiral─. ¿Estas bien?

─¿Eh...?─Boomer estaba confundido, vio a Bubbles y se alejó un poco─. ¿Bubbles? ¿Qué haces aquí?

─Vengo a ayudarte...

─No necesito ayuda─le respondió mientras levantaba vuelo y se alejaba

─¡Espera, quiero ayudar!─exclamó ella, volando tras él.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, Butch seguía discutiendo con la niña.<p>

─¡Te digo que esa flauta es mía!─repitió la niña por quinta vez

─¡Te digo que no, la tuya era rosa, ¿entiendes?─le dijo él, exasperado

─Sí, pero, ¿dónde esta la mía?

Alguien aterrizó detrás de él.

─Mira, ¡llegó tu novia!─exclamó con corazones en los ojos la niña

─¿Eh?─musitó él, confundido mientras se giraba

─Butch, cuanto tiempo, no te extrañé nadita...─le dijo ella, alzando una ceja

─¿Buttercup? ¿Qué rayos quieres de mí? ¡Déjame en paz!─se quejó él, molesto

─Pues nada me gustaría más que no ver nunca tu horrible careto, pero, ¡oh, qué injusta es la vida! Me veo obligada a hacerlo, ¿te parece justo?

─¡No me voy contigo ni a la esquina, bruja!─le gritó, mientras levantaba vuelo─. ¡Puedo volar!

─¿En serio? No me digas─dijo ella, sarcástica mientras también despegaba

─¡Atrápame si puedes, trasero de elefante!─le sonrió él mientra huía a toda velocidad

─¡Te atraparé, desgraciado!─ella lo siguió.

* * *

><p>─¡No voy a parar!─le advirtió Brick a Blossom, mientras seguían con su persecución<p>

─¡Pues te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo!─le respondió

Ellos seguían así por toda la ciudad, la gente los miraba sorprendida: ¿Quién era ese tipo?

─Ya me cansé─protestó Brick deteniéndose y poniéndose frente a ella

─¿Vendrás conmigo?─le preguntó Blossom

─No.

─Entonces...─Blossom le lanzó un beso volador, con un corazoncillo

─¡Ay, no!─gritó él, tapándose con las manos. Pero no sintió nada.

─¡¿Qué?─preguntó Blossom, y luego comenzó a tirarle un montón de besos.

Brick los esquivaba cómicamente hasta que uno le dio. No pasó nada.

─¡No me hacen nada tus piojos!─se burló Brick

─¡Yo-yo Supremo!─exclamó ella lanzando su ataque

─¡Boomerang Disco!─respondió él, automáticamente, interceptando el yo-yo, el hilo de este quedó enredado en el orificio del disco. Él tiró de este y arrastró a Blossom.

─Te dije que no voy contigo─le dijo cuando estuvo frente a ella

Luego soltó el hilo y se estaba yendo pero...

─¡Y yo te dije que sí vienes!─le gritó mientras aprovechando su distracción, lo enredó con su yo-yo y lo dio contra un poste

Brick quedó desmayado, con los ojos en espiral cómicamente.

─Nos vamos─canturreó Blossom, mientras se dirigía al laboratorio con Brick, llevándolo como si fuese un barrilete.

* * *

><p>Bubbles seguía tras Boomer, que escapaba asustado. <em>"Si esta chica me atrapa, ¡me pasará sus piojos!"<em>, pensó con horror.

─¡Boomer, no voy a lastimarte!─le gritó Bubbles, desesperada

─¡No quiero tus piojos!─le respondió

─¡No tengo piojos!─ella masculló, entonces se decidió

Le lanzó un beso volador con un corazoncillo. Él se horrorizó y se tapó la cara. Pero no sintió nada.

─¿Qué?─preguntó Boomer, confundido

─No lo entiendo─susurró pensativa Bubbles

─Yo sí, ¡tus piojos no me afectan!

─¡Burbujas Golpeadoras!─exclamó ella, lanzando su ataque

─¡Carga explosiva!─respondió Boomer, como un acto reflejo, mientras su bate desprendía varias bombas que explotaron sus burbujas, ella se sorprendió. Boomer aprovechó para huir.

─Lo siento mucho, Boomer─se disculpó Bubbles, y le lanzó su cetro, dándole directo en la cabeza

Boomer se quedó paralizado cómicamente al recibir el golpe, y luego se desmayó.

─¡Burbuja atrapadora!─exclamó Bubbles, atrapándolo antes de que cayera─. Ahora vamos al laboratorio─-dijo mientras empujaba la burbuja gigante con Boomer dentro.

* * *

><p>─¿¡No te cansas de joderme la vida!─le gritó Butch a Buttercup, mientras seguía alejándose de ella<p>

─¡Tú me la jodes a mí desde que naciste!─le respondió ella

─¡¿Porqué no sólo te vas?─le gritó él, deteniéndose y enfrentándola

─¡Porque tienes que venir conmigo!

Ella le dio la espalda y se concentró. _"Vamos, Buttercup, tú puedes"_, se dio ánimos. Lo miró y le lanzó un beso volador con un corazoncillo.

─¡Puaj, qué asco!─exclamó Butch mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos. Pero no sintió nada

─¡Anda! ¡Ponte débil!─le ordenó Buttercup

─No. Inténtalo otra vez─le sugirió. Y así lo hizo ella. Pero otra vez nada─. ¡Qué pena! ¡No funciona!

─¡Golpe sónico!-exclamó Buttercup, lanzando su ataque

─¡Canción de la ruina!─exclamó en respuesta Butch, mientras tocaba su flauta. El horrible sonido desvió el ataque de Buttercup

─Esta bien, me rindo─mintió ella, bajando sus brazos─. Pero déjame decirte algo...

─¿Qué?─preguntó él, dándole la espalda, muy orgulloso

─¡Eres un pésimo flautista!─gritó Buttercup, golpeándolo en la cabeza con su martillo

Butch se desmayó cómicamente, y antes de que cayera al piso, Buttercup lo tomó de la pierna y lo cargó en su espalda.

─Nos vamos, idiota─canturreó mientras se retiraba.

* * *

><p>En el laboratorio, el Profesor, Ken y Poochie estaban esperando a las chicas. En ese instante, Blossom llegó. Aterrizó y entró a la sala dónde estaban el Profesor y los demás, arrastrando a Brick detrás de ella.<p>

─¡Llegué!─exclamó Blossom, contenta

─Muy bien. Ahora vamos a subirlo a la camilla─ordenó el Profesor

Blossom tomó a Brick por los pies, y el Profesor por los brazos. Lo subieron a una de tres camillas, en la del medio.

Casi enseguida, llegó Bubbles, con la burbuja gigante y Boomer dentro de ella.

─Lo traje─informó Bubbles, un poco cansada─. ¿Me ayudan a subirlo?

Blossom y Bubbles subieron la burbuja a otra camilla, al lado de la de Brick. Cuando estuvo arriba, Bubbles explotó la burbuja con su cetro y Boomer quedó sobre la camilla.

Al minuto, llegó Buttercup, quien seguía cargando a Butch sobre su espalda. Sin decir nada, se paró frente a la camilla libre y tiró al joven sobre ella, muy violentamente.

─Ya traje al monstruo─informó, cruzándose de brazos─. Espero no volver a tocarlo nunca.

─Muy bien hecho, chicas─les felicitó Ken, mientras el Profesor comenzaba a registrar datos en la computadora central.

Poochie se subió a las camillas, olfateó a los chicos, investigando.

─Bien, chicas, necesito datos de los chicos─comentó el Profesor, listo para ingresar información en la computadora─. Empecemos por los nombres.

─Bueno, este se llama Brick-le dijo Blossom, señalando al chico rojo─. Creo que es el líder.

─Bien, él es Boomer─comentó Bubbles, mirando al chico azul─. No lo conozco bien.

─Y este es Butch, creo...─dudó Buttercup, alzando una ceja hacia chico verde─. No sé nada más, ni quiero saber.

─Eso es suficiente por ahora─dijo el Profesor, terminando de escribir─. Poochie, ¿cómo son sus auras?

─Antes eran negras, pero ahora, son grises─informó el perrito, ladrando─. Como una mezcla entre su aura negra original y la blanca que los rayos les otorgaron.

─Profesor, no sé si sirva de algo, pero recuerdo que el día en que estos chicos nacieron─comentó Blossom─, desapareció mi popote rojo, mi preferido.

─Es cierto, además de que el ladrón desparramó la basura, y sólo se llevó un cotonete que yo había usado─recordó Bubbles, pensativa

─Y ese día, también desapareció una de mis calcetas favoritas, una de las que usaba para entrenar─reclamó Buttercup, frunciendo el ceño

El Profesor las oyó y se puso a pensar. Luego, tomó un pequeño mechón de cabello de cada uno de los RRBZ y PPGZ. Lo colocó en una máquina y comenzó a analizarlo.

─Chicas, estoy analizando el ADN de los chicos─les dijo el Profesor, arrancando una hoja que salía de la máquina-. Según este análisis, los chicos están hechos con Sustancia Z, un poco de ADN de Mojo Jojo y otro poco de su ADN...

─¡¿NUESTRO ADN?─gritaron las PPGZ, abrazándose, sintiéndose asustadas, tristes y enojadas a la vez─. ¡¿ELLOS SON...?

─No, chicas─respondió Ken, leyendo datos en la computadora─. No tienen ningún parentesco con ustedes─al oír esto, las PPGZ suspiraron con alivio, soltándose y sintiéndose mejor

─Ni con Mojo─acotó el Profesor─. Ni siquiera entre ellos.

─Qué raro─comentó Blossom, con su mano derecha en su mentón, en pose pensativa─. Deberían ser hermanos, ¿no?

─Deberían─asintió Poochie─, pero no lo son.

─Sí, qué interesante─ironizó Brick, mirándolos a todos desde su camilla, igual que Boomer y Butch─. Pero nosotros nos aburrimos─dijo pero no pudo levantarse

Los RRBZ intentaban levantarse, pero unos cintos de cuero, atrapando sus muñecas y pies, se los impedían.

─Oh, qué pena, no pueden irse─se burló Buttercup, conteniendo la risa

─Mira, _"sujeto de sexo no definido"_, aunque llevas falda y supongo eres niña─comenzó Butch, con una sonrisa torcida─. Te demostraré que sí podemos irnos, pero no tenemos ganas.

Entonces, con un fuerte movimiento de muñecas, soltó sus manos. Se sentó y desató sus piernas, sentándose en la camilla, cómodamente. Buttercup lo observaba entre asombrada y enfadada, pero más enfadada.

─Niñatas tontas, no saben lo que dicen─comentó Brick, sonriente, mientras con su shackram, el cual tenía en su mano, cortó fácilmente los cintos de cuero, para luego hacer lo mismo con los cintos que aprisionaban sus piernas.

─Ay, me siento como gelatina─rió Boomer, rolando los ojos, mientras giraba sus muñecas, zafando estas y a la vez los pies, se sentó en la camilla, imitando a sus hermanos

Las PPGZ se los quedaron viendo, impresionadas. El Profesor, Ken y Poochie, también estaban asombrados, mirándolos fijamente.

─¿Y? ¿No dirán nada más?─preguntó Brick, encogiendo los hombros─. Por que si me aburro demasiado, me voy.

─Eh... no, no se vayan─musitó el profesor, un poco nervioso─. Quédense con Ken y Poochie, ¡no toquen nada! Y ustedes, chicas, vengan conmigo-dijo y salió de la habitación, siendo seguido de cerca por tres confundidas PPGZ.

─¿Qué pasa, profesor?─preguntó Blossom, cuando estuvieron bien alejados

─Escuchen bien, chicas─les pidió él, con una sonrisa─. Tengo un plan...

* * *

><p>¡Hola! ¿Cómo están todos? Si están leyendo esto, ¡se los agradezco mucho! Primero que nada, soy nueva aquí y este es mi primer fic ^^.<p>

¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¡Dejen Reviews, que con gusto los responderé a todos!

¿Saben? Para los autores, un review es como nuestro sueldo, algo que nos incentiva a continuar haciendo lo que amamos. Así que, ¿por qué no alegrarle el día a esta pobre y entusiasta nueva escritora? Desde ya lo agradezco. *.*

$$$$$$$$$$$_

_$$$$$_

_$$$$$_

_$$$$$_

$$$$$$$$$$$$$_

$$$_$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$_$$$_$$$_$$$$$$$$$$

$$$_$$$_$$$_$$$_$$$_$$$_

$$$_$$$_$$$_$$$_$$$_$$$_

$$$$$$$$$_$$$_$$$_$$$$$_$$$$$$$$$$

REVIEWS!

Notita importante: ¡Las chicas ahora tienen 15 años, y los chicos 14! Nada más...

Bueno, ¡nos vemos!

_-*-_-*-_Love Is Toxic, Baby._-*-_-*-_


	2. Un nuevo camino por recorrer

Disclaimer.1: Todos los personajes, poderes, nombres, objetos y atuendos que puedan reconocer (entiéndase: Hyper Blossom/Momoko Akatsutsumi, Rolling Bubbles/Miyako Gotokuji, Powered Buttercup/Kaoru Matsubara y demás personajes y lugares) pertenecen en su gran mayoría a Toei Animation y Craig McCracken

Disclaimer.2: Las frases de transformación de los Rowdyruff Boys Z (quienes pertenecen a los anteriormente mencionados), así como sus atuendos, armas y ataques (entiéndase: Hard Brick, Explosive Boomer y Strong Butch, sus armas: Shackram, Bate de Béisbol y Flauta, respectivamente) pertenecen a BiPinkBunny. Pueden encontrar su perfil en DeviantArt aquí: http:/ bipinkbunny .deviantart .com/ (deben unir los espacios para entrar ^^) Y el link a su historia en : http:/ www. Fanfiction. net/s/ 6276202/1/ Demashita_PPGs_RRbs_Z (otra vez, deben unir los espacios para entrar ¬¬U) Si son fans de PPGZ y RRBZ, vean su galería e historia, no se arrepentirán.

Episodio 2: Un nuevo camino por recorrer...

Cuando estuvieron afuera, el Profesor se aseguró de que nadie estaban lo suficientemente lejos, su expresión se tornó seria.

─Chicas, hay algo que deben saber─les dijo a las PPGZ, quienes estaban muy confundidas─. He descubierto algo en los chicos que no concuerda, es decir, no esta bien.

─¿Y qué es eso, profesor?─le preguntó Blossom, quien estaba contagiándose de la preocupación del adulto

─Verán, los rayos Z han afectado severamente la fisonomía de los RowdyRuff Boys Z. Han cambiado muchos de sus aspectos, entre los anatómicos y los psicológicos, llegando a sus células y glóbulos, tanto rojos como blancos. Además de...─pero el profesor se detuvo y posó su mano en su mentón, dubitativo

─¿Qué más, profesor?─preguntó Bubbles, estrujándose las manos del nerviosismo

─Sí, y hable en castellano, por favor─pidió Buttercup, confundida entre tantos glóbulos y células

El profesor suspiró y decidió sentarse frente a las chicas, quienes se sentaron en el sofá.

─Los rayos Z han alterado su altura, su fuerza, velocidad e inteligencia. Además, han ganado dos años más a los que ya tenían─aseveró el profesor, mientras las chicas abrían desmesuradamente los ojos, claramente sorprendidas

─Quiere decir... ¿qué ellos ahora tienen 16 años?─preguntó Buttercup, frunciendo el ceño por la confusión. El profesor asintió y los ojos verdes de Buttercup se quedaron fijos en un punto inexistente.

─Pe-pero... ¿cómo?─susurró Blossom, con una terrible voz ronca muy poco propia de ella

─Ciencia─respondió el profesor con simpleza

─Pero los rayos Z no nos afectaron así cuando nos golpearon─razonó Bubbles─. ¿Por qué?

─Mi teoría es que a ellos los afectó de esta forma porque parte de su organismo está compuesto por sustancia Z. Los rayos sólo incentivaron sus atributos, los cuales estaban prácticamente dormidos─les explicó el profesor, suspirando profundamente─. Es un tema muy complicado, demasiado para ustedes. Sólo yo, Ken y Poochie entendemos cómo es. Y es muy complejo incluso para nosotros, que apenas entendemos la mayor parte. Los cambios se están produciendo justo ahora. Y hay otra cosa. Algo en lo que ustedes deben colaborar.

Las tres PPGZ levantaron la vista, con la curiosidad y la preocupación brillando intensamente en sus ojos. Fue su silenciosa forma de preguntar: ¿Qué debemos hacer?

El profesor inspiró hondo y luego exhaló, para finalmente decir:

─Los RowdyRuff Boys Z... han perdido la memoria.

─¿¡QUÉ!─gritaron las PPGZ, ahora asustadas ante aquella revelación

─Eso. No recuerdan nada. Nada. No saben quienes son, ni quienes son ustedes. Ni siquiera sus propios nombres─dijo el profesor, quien seguía con su expresión de intranquilidad─. Y ustedes deberán ayudarlos. Deberán acompañarlos en su camino a recuperar toda su memoria.

Las chicas tenían expresiones diferentes. Blossom, aún estaba preocupada pero ahora se había sonrojado misteriosamente. Bubbles sentía ternura, pues ella era la más caritativa de las tres muchachas. Por otra parte, Buttercup tenía el entrecejo fruncido, y negaba con la cabeza.

─No─murmuró la chica morena─. No pienso volver a acercarme a ese idiota.

─Buttercup...─susurró suavemente Bubbles, mirándola

─¿Qué? ¿Acaso no recuerdan todo lo que nos han hecho esos tres majaderos? Por que yo sí lo recuerdo─le espetó Buttercup, incrédula mientras se ponía de pie

─Pues yo también recuerdo─aseguró Blossom, levantándose y poniéndose frente a su amiga. Intentó ponerse lo más autoritaria que pudo─. Pero ahora no saben lo que hicieron. Perdonar y olvidar. A mí me parece bien, y como las buenas de la historia, debemos ayudarlos, ¿no crees?

Buttercup se quedó viendo fijamente a su amiga, pero ésta ya no era la misma que antes. Ahora, si ella decía algo, debían obedecerla, como líder que era.

─Está bien─Buttercup suspiró pesadamente, pero aún así negó con la cabeza otra vez

Blossom le sonrió y luego se giró hacia el profesor, para preguntarle:

─¿Cuál es el plan, profesor?

─Es muy simple. Por ahora, sólo deben presentarse ante ellos y ganar su confianza. No les cuenten sus orígenes reales; díganles que son hermanos─les indicó el profesor y las tres chicas asentían mediante hablaba─. Cada una se hará cargo del chico que comparta su color de cabello y ojos. Mientras ustedes hacen esto, llamaré al alcalde, para informarle de éste nuevo descubrimiento. ¿Están listas?

Las PPGZ dudaron un segundo, intercambiando miradas, pero enseguida asintieron con firmeza.

No hubo necesidad de decir más nada. El profesor les dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar, siendo seguido por las chicas. Lentamente abrió la puerta y se asomó.

Los chicos estaban en el mismo lugar donde los dejaron, sentados en las camillas y Poochie estaba siendo acariciado por Boomer. Ken estaba frente al computador, tratando de descifrar más información.

─Ken, Poochie─los llamó el profesor desde la puerta─. Vengan conmigo, por favor.

Los RRBZ los miraron, pero no dijeron nada. Ken iba a preguntarle a su padre qué sucedía, pero éste le guiñó un ojo y el niño se dirigió hacia él sin decir ni una palabra. Poochie pegó un salto y corrió hacia ellos.

Cuando ellos se hubieron ido, las PPGZ entraron con paso nervioso, como si fueran reos que se dirigen directo a la horca.

Sintieron el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse detrás de ellas. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Los RRBZ las miraron con curiosidad y expectativa. Brick notó que el largo y sedoso cabello de la chica de rosa se mecía suavemente con la brisa que entraba por la ventana. Boomer notó que los ojos de la muchacha de celeste eran muy hermosos, además de vivos y brillantes. Y Butch notó que a la chica de verde ese uniforme le quedaba demasiado bien y se preguntó: ¿Porqué diablos esa falda no era más corta?

Al ver que ellas no reaccionaban, sólo los miraban fijamente, decidieron levantarse y acercarse a ellas, cada uno hacia su contraparte. Las PPGZ no pudieron evitar ahogar un grito de asombro. Definitivamente, eran más altos, ya que ellas apenas les llegaban al pecho.

Cuando los RRBZ estuvieron frente a ellas, las chicas pudieron notar que efectivamente, ya no tenían 14 años. Sus rostros eran más maduros, y aunque a ellas les costara admitirlo, también eran más atractivos.

─Hola─dijo de repente Brick, y Blossom notó que su voz también había cambiado─. Disculpa, pero nos gustaría saber: ¿quiénes son ustedes?

Blossom lo dudó, pero Buttercup le dio un disimulado codazo y ella reaccionó.

─Bueno... yo soy Blossom─se presentó la muchacha, extendiéndole una mano que él estrechó enseguida─. Ella es Bubbles-señaló a la chica de su derecha─, y ella es Buttercup-concluyó, señalando a la chica de su izquierda

─Ah, un gusto─comentó Boomer, esbozando una sonrisa─. Y... ¿quiénes somos nosotros?

Bubbles se mordió el labio, porque Boomer le producía mucha ternura. Blossom sólo intentaba no mirar a Brick a la cara y Buttercup roló los ojos, ante la insistente mirada de Butch.

─Tú eres Boomer─le indicó Bubbles a su contraparte, acercándose un poco más a él─. Y ellos son tus hermanos.

─¿Hermanos?─preguntaron los tres RRBZ, frunciendo un poco el ceño

─Sí, sí, hermanos, ¿qué hay de difícil en eso?─masculló Buttercup, comenzando a exasperarse─. Ah, tú eres Butch─le indicó al muchacho que estaba frente a ella, quien sólo formó una sonrisa torcida

─Pero no nos parecemos en nada...─especuló Boomer, frunciendo el ceño

─Siguen siendo tan imbéciles como antes─masculló Buttercup, pero enseguida se arrepintió

─Si somos igual de imbéciles...─murmuró Butch, alzando una ceja con tono suspicaz─, entonces, nos conocemos de antes, ¿cierto, nena?

Buttercup frunció el ceño y se preparó para saltarle a la yugular, pero Blossom la contuvo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

─¡NO ME LLAMES NENA!─reclamó la chica morena, forcejeando con su amiga

─¿Y cómo te llamo? ¿Preciosa? ¿Encanto? ¿Cariño?─rió Butch, sintiéndose encantado de fastidiar a Buttercup, quien le gruñó en respuesta

─¿Nos conocemos de antes o no?─preguntó Brick, con algo de impaciencia

─Eh... ¡Quieta, Buttercup!─le pidió Blossom y su amiga se quedó quieta, pero con el ceño fruncido─. Ssssí... Nnnno... eh...

Blossom se encontraba en un gran apuro, pues no sabía que responder a aquella enigmática pregunta.

Pero en su rescate entraron el Profesor, Ken, Poochie, el Alcalde y la señorita Bellum.

─Buenas tardes, muchachos─saludó con cortesía el Profesor, mientras el Alcalde los miraba asombrado

─Buenas tardes─respondió Brick, oficiando de mediador entre ellos─. Usted debe ser el Profesor Utonio, ¿verdad? Lo digo por que su hijo Ken nos habló de usted.

El profesor le lanzó una mirada de interrogación a su hijo, y éste rió un poco nervioso.

─Sí, soy el Profesor Utonio, éste es mi hijo, Ken Kitazawa─se presentó el profesor, aún sabiendo que no era necesario─. Éste hombre, es el alcalde de Tokyo─presentó al alcalde, y luego a su secretaria─, y ella es la Señorita Bellum.

─Buenas tardes a todos─repitió Brick, saludándolos con un movimiento de cabeza─. Según nos han dicho estás tres muchachas, yo soy Brick, éste es Boomer, y éste es Butch─comentó, señalando a los chicos que estaban a sus costados─, y también dicen que somos hermanos. Pero personalmente, tengo varias dudas, como: ¿es eso cierto?

El profesor alzó las cejas con sorpresa debido a la gran educación con la que Brick se dirigía hacia él; sin embargo, respondió con seguridad:

─En parte, es cierto. Sí, son hermanos y sí, sus alias son los que acabas de mencionar.

─¿Por qué estamos disfrazados?─preguntó de repente Butch, cruzando sus brazos en señal de impaciencia

─No son disfraces─espetó Buttercup, comenzando a enojarse otra vez

─Tranquila, sólo digo que no creo que mucha gente vaya así vestida por la calle, ¿no?─su contraparte encogió sus hombros, restándole importancia

─Como bien a dicho Buttercup─comenzó el profesor, atrayendo la atención de todos otra vez─, esos no son disfraces. Son trajes, trajes de superhéroes.

─Entonces, ¡estamos disfrazados de superhéroes!─exclamó Boomer, esbozando una enorme sonrisa de felicidad

─¡NO!─gritaron las PPGZ, enojadas y dejando a Boomer pequeñito

─No, chicos─intervino el profesor─. Ustedes SON superhéroes...

─¡¿QUÉ, QUÉ?─gritaron las PPGZ y los RRBZ, a coro mientras sus rostros de desconcierto no tenían precio

─Eso que mi papá, quiero decir, el profesor acaba de decir─aclaró Ken, acercándose un poco temeroso─. Ustedes son superhéroes, con superpoderes y luchan contra el mal.

Los RRBZ estaban estupefactos, con los ojos como platos mientras las chicas no se quedaban atrás. Blossom se acercó corriendo al profesor y le susurró al oído:

─Por favor, profesor, dígame que todo esto es parte del plan.

─Lo es, Blossom, ustedes sólo siganme la corriente─le respondió, también en voz muy baja.

Blossom simplemente asintió y corrió de nuevo junto a sus amigas, con las cual se puso cuchichear para tranquilizarlas de que todo estaba bien.

Mientras tanto, los RRBZ acababan de asimilar la noticia.

─U-sted... usted...─tartamudeó Brick, negando con su cabeza por la confusión

─Es una broma, ¿verdad?─preguntó Butch, y todos notaron lo irascible que podría ser─. ¡Porque si es una, es una de muy mal gusto, ¿entienden?

El chico dio un golpe brusco sobre una de las camillas y ésta se desmoronó causando un gran estruendo. Las chicas, menos Buttercup, pegaron un grito de susto y se escondieron tras su compañera verde. El alcalde también gritó, pero se abrazó a la señortia Bellum por la cintura, mientras que Ken había corrido hacía su padre y abrazado a su perro. Los Rowdies restantes lo miraron con caras de asombro.

─No lo es, y por favor, tranquilizate─le suplicó el profesor

─Yo... lo siento, pero...─Butch intentaba explicarse, ya que él también estaba sorprendido, pero Poochie lo interrumpió:

─No puedes controlarte. Tienes una fuerza descomunal que aún no sabes controlar.

─¿En serio?─preguntó Buttercup, sin esperar respuesta─. ¡Es genial!

─Esperen, esperen─pidió Boomer, alzando las manos y acercándose a el profesor y los demás─. Realmente, ¿somos... superhéroes?

─Sí─respondió simplemente el Profesor─. Y yo... soy... su... padre adoptivo...

Está vez nadie gritó de sorpresa ni nada por el estilo. Todos se quedaron sin habla, pues la sorpresa había sido demasiado grande para los chicos y las chicas, pero ellas confiaban en el buen juicio del profesor.

─¿En serio?─preguntaron los tres RRBZ al unisono, y sus ojos brillaron de ilusión al mejor estilo anime

─Sí─asintió el profesor, y las chicas sintieron algo de ternura por los chicos

─¿Y quiénes son nuestros... ya sabe... padres biológicos?─consultó Brick, sin ninguna intención de herir al profesor

─Todo a su debido tiempo, chicos─respondió de repente la Señorita Bellum─. Ahora, ¿no quieren saber sus nombres reales?

─Sí─asintieron los tres─. Pero primero, ¿ellas también son heroínas?─preguntaron, señalando cada uno a su contraparte PPGZ

Las chicas los miraron con el ceño un poco fruncido al ver que las señalaban con el dedo, pero les cambió rápido la expresión.

─Sí, somos superheroínas también-asintió Blossom, sonriente y orgullosa saliendo de detrás de Buttercup para ponerse frente a Brick─. Y ahora, conocerás mi verdadero yo.

─Blossom...─susurraron preocupadas Bubbles y Buttercup, pero el profesor asintió en dirección a la chica de rosa y ella sonrió más.

Blossom llevó su mano hacia su compacto color rosa, lo tocó y enseguida apareció ante los RRBZ una adolescente común y corriente, a no ser por su gran belleza y el cinturón blanco que llevaba en su cintura.

Los RRBZ la miraron sorprendidos, pero más Brick, quien le dedicó una sonrisa. Sin decir más, el muchacho llevó su mano hacia su propio cinturón negro y al tocar el compacto rojo se destransformó, pero su ropa no era la de antes, si no que era una camisa roja y unos pantalones negros de Jean.

─Hola, mi nombre es Momoko Akatsutsumi─se presentó la chica, extendiendo hacia él su mano derecha

─Es un placer─respondió él, para tomar su mano y besarla, logrando un fuerte sonrojo en su contraparte─. Yo soy...─pero se interrumpió para mirar por detrás de Momoko. Allí, la señorita Bellum había escrito su nombre en su libreta de notas y lo sostenía en alto─. Soy Hiro Kitazawa.

Momoko le sonrió a Hiro y separó su mano de la de él, un poco avergonzada para dirigirse a sus amigas y acompañar a Bubbles hasta Boomer, ya que la chica amante de los dulces no lograba contener su "yo romántico".

Bubbles inspiró con tranquilidad y se destransformó, dejando ver a una preciosa muchacha rubia, de expresión angelical, que parecía normal como Momoko. Se quedó esperando a que Boomer la imitara, pero él estaba embelesado mirándola. La chica rió suavemente y tomó la mano del chico, para posarla sobre su compacto azul, causando que se destrasformara inmediatamente.

Boomer tampoco era el mismo, ya que su ropa era una camiseta celeste de manga corta y un pantalón de mezclilla beige.

─Mucho gusto, soy Miyako Gotokuji─susurró la muchacha, sonriendo algremente al chico que tenía enfrente y ofreciéndole su mano derecha

─Eh... eh...─tartamudeó él, pero miró a la señorita Bellum, quien había escrito otra vez─. Yo soy Shin Kitazawa, es un gusto también─le estrechó la mano con nerviosismo y ella le sonrió con calma.

Entonces, Momoko y Miyako se dirigieron a Buttercup y la llevaron a los empujones (literalmente) hasta Butch, quien la observó con una sonrisa petulante en el rostro.

Buttercup desvió la mirada y suspiró con pesadumbre, para enseguida tocar su compacto verde y destransformarse, dejando a descubierto a una bonita pelinegra, quien ocultaba sus prominentes curvas con su ropa holgada.

Butch la onservó de pies a cabeza sin ningún pudor para luego sonreír aún más y tocar su compacto con desinterés, mostrando que su ropa había cambiado también, siendo un canguro (una campera con capucha) verde y unos jeans negros.

─Kaoru Matsubara, eso es todo lo que necesitas saber─dijo ella fríamente, sin mirarlo directamente y sin ofrecerle su mano

─Bueno, pues yo soy...─él leyó el cartel que la señorita Bellum sostenía, para luego tomar a Kaoru por la cintura rápidamente, para darle un beso en la mejilla, tal vez demasiado cerca de sus labios─. Soy Midori Kitazawa, y conocerte es un verdadero placer─le susurró al oído, para soltarla como si nada

Kaoru había quedado en estado de shock y roja cómicamente, pero se alejó bruscamente y sus amigas la acompañaron lanzando sendas risitas pícaras.

─Muy bien, chicos─les dijo el Alcalde, al fin haciendo uso de su voz─. Desde hoy, y como siempre─añadió, notando la mirada elocuente del profesor─, ustedes son los Rowdyruff Boys Z, héroes de Tokyo, defendiéndonos junto a las Powerpuff Girls Z.

─¡Sí, juro, y olé!─gritaron los RRBZ, muy alegremente y chocando sus palmas

─Eh... eso no era necesario, chicos─aclaró Ken, con una gotita en su nuca

Ellos sólo encogieron sus hombros, aún sonrientes.

─Pero no pueden decirle a nadie que son héroes─sentenció Poochie, y los chicos lo vieron con ojos de decepción

─¿Porqué no?─preguntaron con pesadez

─Sólo por su seguridad─el profesor Utonio parecía solemne, por lo que los chicos no tuvieron más remedio que asentir

─Además, mañana mismo comenzaran sus estudios en el Instituto de Tokyo. Aunque son un año mayor que las chicas, compartirán sus clases─les avisó el Alcalde, haciendo que los rostros de decepción de los chicos se acentuaran

─¿Estudiar?─preguntaron otra vez, arrastrando las palabras con pereza─. ¿Por qué?

─Estudiar es muy bueno, chicos-les alentó el Profesor, sonriente─. Porque estudiar es un camino...

─¡Y copiar es un atajo!─exclamó Midori, logrando risas por parte de sus hermanos y las chicas

─Sí, claro...─murmuró el Profesor, rendido

─Bueno, se hace tarde, y yo debo irme a buscar a Kuriko a la escuela─susurró Momoko, ladeando su cabeza hacia el profesor

─Sí, yo debo ir a buscar mi ropa de la tintorería─agregó Miyako, con tono afable

─Pues yo tengo entrenamiento con el equipo de soccer─se excusó Kaoru, encogiendo sus hombros

─¡Excelente!─exclamó el Profesor Utonio, sorprendiéndolos a todos─. ¡¿Qué tal si ustedes llevan a los chicos con ustedes a cada uno de sus compromisos? ¡Para que conozcan la ciudad! ¡Es una gran idea, ¿eh, eh?─preguntó, y parecía un verdadero demente

─¡Sí!─corearon los chicos

─Sí, una _graaaaan_ idea, profesor...─mascullaron las chicas, con una venita en sus frentes

Los chicos se dirigieron a las chicas, y Brick sonrió abiertamente para decir:

─Entonces, ¿qué estamos esperando?

¡Hola! ¡Segundo capítulo, y estoy muy emocionada! ¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews, de verdad son los mejores!

Y quiero que sepan que... ¡este cap está dedicado especialmente a ustedes *,*!

¿Les ha gustado _muuuuucho_? ¿Les ha dado nauseas? ¡Comenten, y haganmelo saber, que obviamente les responderé ^,^! Les agradezco de corazón que lean mi fic, y aún más que me dejen su opinión. Y por eso, ¡aquí les respondo!:

**LocaPorLosRRBZ:** _¡Gracias! ¡Estoy que salto de __la felicidad por saber que te ha encantado! __,__ Gracias por agregarlo a favoritos. Y sobre lo de la edad... pues aquí en este cap ya ves que eso se ha arreglado ^,^. ¡Gracias por tu review! _

**Kuroda117:** _¿Ah, sí? ¡Me alegra un montón que estimules tu creatividad! ^,^ Es bueno saber que al menos te agradó mi fic. ¡Gracias por tu review! _

**Powerdark:** _Me encanta oír (o más bien, leer XD) que te ha gustado ^,^. ¡Gracias por tu review! _

**Iru-chan loli dark:** _Me alegra que te parezca interesante *,*. Sí, Butch es el gracioso del grupo ¬¬U. ¡También amo el BrickXBloss! ¡Gracias por tu review! _

**Dickory5:**_ ¿En serio O.O? Jajaj XD Sí, mi filosofía también me lo decía a gritos ^,^. Me encanta que te guste el fic, ¡gracias por tu review! _

¡A todos, muchas gracias! ¡Lean, dejen reviews, coman rico y sean felices! _,_

Se despide de los mejores lectores del mundo,

_-*-_-*-_Love Is Toxic, Baby._-*-_-*-_


	3. Tal vez, si nos conocemos más

**Disclaimer.1:** _Todos los personajes, poderes, nombres, objetos y atuendos que puedan reconocer (entiéndase: Hyper Blossom/Momoko Akatsutsumi, Rolling Bubbles/Miyako Gotokuji, Powered Buttercup/Kaoru Matsubara y demás personajes y lugares) pertenecen en su gran mayoría a Toei Animation y Craig McCracken_

**Disclaimer.2:** _Las frases de transformación de los Rowdyruff Boys Z (quienes pertenecen a los anteriormente mencionados), así como sus atuendos, armas y ataques (entiéndase: Hard Brick, Explosive Boomer y Strong Butch, sus armas: Shackram, Bate de Béisbol y Flauta, respectivamente) pertenecen a BiPinkBunny. Pueden encontrar su perfil en DeviantArt aquí: http:/ bipinkbunny .deviantart .com/ (deben unir los espacios para entrar ^^) Y el link a su historia en : http:/ www. Fanfiction. net/s/ 6276202/1/ Demashita_PPGs_RRbs_Z (otra vez, deben unir los espacios para entrar ¬¬U) Si son fans de PPGZ y RRBZ, vean su galería e historia, no se arrepentirán._

Episodio 3: Tal vez, si nos conocemos más...

El día estaba en plena tarde, con el sol cayendo en el horizonte de la Ciudad de Tokyo. Por una de las calles de esa enorme ciudad, dos adolescentes recorrían mientras charlaban de trivialidades.

─Entonces, ¿tu hermanita tiene 10 años?─preguntaba Hiro, mirando de reojo a la muchacha que iba a su lado

─Sí, es una diablilla─murmuró Momoko, gesticulando con sus manos estrangular un cuello invisible

─¡Oh, vamos! No puede ser tan mala.

─¿Ah, no? Ya lo verás.

En ese momento, llegaron a la puerta de la Escuela de Tokyo. Allí, escucharon el horrible pitido del timbre de la institución y una estampida de alumnos salió corriendo de allí. Hiro tomó del brazo a Momoko y la apartó del camino, tal vez con demasiada fuerza, porque ella quedó pegada a él con un terrible sonrojo en sus mejillas.

─Yo... lo siento─susurró ella, bajando la vista, pero él no parecía con intenciones de soltarla

─¡AJÁ! ¡¿CON QUÉ ESO ES LO QUE HACES CUANDO MAMÁ Y PAPÁ NO TE VEN, EH?─gritó Kuriko, cruzada de brazos y con los ojos entrecerrados

Momoko pegó un grito de sorpresa y se separó de Hiro rápidamente, aunque no podía disimular el tono carmesí de sus mejillas. Miró a su hermana con enojo.

─Kuriko, ¡no te metas!─le reclamó, cruzando también sus brazos─. Además, no estábamos haciendo nada...

─¡Ay, sí como no!─protestó su hermana, pero ya no parecía enojada, sino que divertida─. ¿Y cuál es tu nombre?─le preguntó al muchacho que las observaba muy atentamente

─Soy Hiro Kitazawa─le saludó él, moviendo su mano derecha en su dirección

─Ah, bueno...─respondió ella, acercándose a él e ignorando a su hermana─. Yo soy Kuriko Akatsutsumi.

─Sí, sí, genial─resumió Momoko, bastante exasperada─. Pero vamos, Kuriko, debo llevarte a casa.

─¿Me compras un helado?─le preguntó la niña, poniendo ojitos llorosos

─No.

─¡Pero quiero helado!

─¡Pero no te lo voy a comprar!

─¡Claro que sí!

Y sin más, Kuriko esquivó a su hermana con gran agilidad y luego salió corriendo como una loca.

─¡KURIKO-BAKA, REGRESA AQUÍ!─gritó Momoko furiosa, e iba a salir corriendo tras ella, pero Hiro la detuvo

─No, espera─le susurró

─¿Esperar a qué?

─Verás, recuerdo que vimos una heladería a aproximadamente tres calles y un cuarto en el camino hacia aquí. Si tu hermana en realidad quiere comer un helado, tendría que pasar por donde estamos nosotros ahora. Seguramente, su plan era que la persiguiéramos, ella se escondería, esperaría a que nosotros nos distraigamos y saldría corriendo hacia la dirección correcta de la heladería─explicó Hiro con seriedad, mientras se lo imaginaba todo de forma chibi─. ¿Qué tal si la esperamos aquí? Ella va a regresar, estoy seguro.

Momoko se quedó sorprendida con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta, pero luego asintió de forma tonta. "Ya sé a lo que se refería el profesor, ¡Brick aumentó su inteligencia!", pensó.

En otra calle de la ciudad, otro par de adolescentes caminaba a paso lento mientras entre ellos se formaba un incómodo silencio.

─Eh... y... tú... y... eh...─tartamudeaba Shin, quien en todo el camino no había logrado articular ninguna palabra coherente

Miyako lo observaba de soslayo, sin decir ni una palabra, simplemente para analizarlo en silencio. No parecía ser aquel niño _"malo"_ que metía su dedo en su nariz y creía que era el más cruel de los delitos.

─¿Tienes hermanos?─preguntó de repente Shin, y Miyako se sobresaltó de la sorpresa.

─¿Eh? No, no─se apresuró a responder Miyako, mientras entraban en la tintorería

─¿Y tus papás viven contigo?─continuó él, esquivando con torpeza un maniquí

─No─respondió ella, y sonó un poco triste, pero enseguida alegró el semblante─. Pero vivo con mi abuelita, La adoro.

─Debe ser muy amable, porque tú lo eres.

─Gra... gracias.

Tan ensimismados estaban en mirarse, que ni fueron conscientes de que a Miyako ya le habían entregado sus prendas, que ya había pagado, había recibido el dinero que le sobró y ya estaban saliendo del local. A veces, sólo un par de miradas hablan más que muchas palabras huecas.

Pero la tranquilidad acabó cuando un hombre pasó corriendo al lado de ellos y le arrebató la cartera a Miyako, quien gritó horrorizada.

Sin embargo, Shin frunció el ceño y sin previo aviso, salió corriendo como un rayo hacia el ladrón, atrapándolo en menos de dos segundos. Miyako ahogó un gritito de asombro y se acercó rápidamente hacia ellos. Aún no podía creer lo que había visto, ¡Shin había corrido a la velocidad de la luz, casi invisible a los ojos humanos!

─¡Vete, cobarde!─le gritaba Shin al vil ladrón, quien huía espantado calle arriba

─¿¡Estás bien!─preguntó alarmada Miyako, parándose frente a él para examinarle el rostro, pero no se veía ni un pelín cansado

─Sí, lo estoy─respondió con naturalidad, estirando su brazo hacia ella y entregándole su cartera─. Esto es tuyo.

─Sí... gracias.

─Por nada. Sólo sé más cuidadosa, ¿sí?

Miyako sólo asintió ruborizada, mientras se decía a si misma que la velocidad era la cualidad de Shin. 

─Tienes 15, ¿verdad?

─Sí.

─¿Y tienes novio?

─No.

─¿Algún idiota rondando?

─No... ¿y a ti qué te importa?

Cerca de un parque, caminaban juntos otro par de adolescentes, uno muy feliz, y la otra luchando por no matar a nadie.

─¡Me importa! Me importa mucho─inquirió Midori, alzando sus manos al aire como gesto de burla

─¿Y por qué carajos te importa tanto? Digo, si se puede saber, ¿no?─cuestionó Kaoru, cargando en un solo hombro su bolso de deportes

─Pues verás, parece que tú y yo estamos destinados a una relación de _laaaaarga_ duración, queramos o no─explicó él, mirándola de soslayo y sonriendo de lado─. Así que, debemos conocernos. O mejor dicho, yo debo conocerte a ti.

Kaoru resopló sonoramente, pero aún así sabía que él tenía razón. Le dedicó una mirada de desprecio y volvió a resoplar.

─Bien, pero, ¿por qué preguntas esas cosas?

─¿Y qué te pregunto? ¿Tu color favorito? ¿Tu comida preferida? Nah. Esas son tonterías. Y tú estás demasiado buena para tonterías.

Kaoru se detuvo en seco y miró a su contraparte con el ceño fruncido, a punto de agarrarlo a golpes. Midori soltó una risita pícara al ver su expresión, y por alguna extraña razón, la ira de Kaoru se calmó un poco, ya que siguió caminando y sólo le espetó:

─Tú, eres un pervertido.

─Tomaré eso como un cumplido, cariño. Al fin y al cabo, me llamas _"pervertido"_ como si fuera algo malo.

Kaoru iba a responderle, pero en el campo donde solía entrenar, los portones estaban cerrados con candados y un cartel rezaba "Cerrado por duelo".

─Rayos, alguien murió y no podré entrenar hoy─se lamentó Kaoru, frunciendo el ceño y cruzando sus brazos

─Oye, ¿por qué esa cara larga?─preguntó Midori, y su sonrisa torcida fue peligrosa para su contraparte─. Si me das un beso, abriré esos candados y entrenarás.

─¿¡QUÉ! ¡Olvídalo!─masculló ella, mirándolo con horror, pero con las mejillas encendidas de vergüenza

─Muy bien. ¿Nos sentamos a ver el césped crecer o miramos como se mueven las nubes en el cielo?

─Te odio.

─Aw, yo también te quiero, nena.

Kaoru sintió grandes ganas atizarle un puñetazo, pero justo antes de separarse de sus amigas les había prometido no hacerle nada.

─¿Te vas a quedar ahí todito el día o qué?

Era el límite y ya no soportaría más sus estupideces. Kaoru levantó su puño dispuesta a atizarle ese ansiado puñetazo, pero Midori fue más rápido y tomó su mano en la suya, para empujarla contra el portón. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, él se acercó lentamente a ella, para luego desviarse y dirigir su vista a los candados, los cuales rompió con un simple apretón de su mano libre.

Kaoru lo vio asombrada y bastante sonrojada, pero él sólo la soltó y le señaló el portón de forma elocuente.

─¿Entramos?

Ella asintió y se dio media vuelta mientras entraba al campo, pues de espaldas él, estaba segura de que el tono carmesí de sus mejillas no era visible.

─¡Suéltenme! ¡Quiero mi helado!─gritaba Kuriko, sacudiendo cómicamente sus piernas mientras su hermana y su amigo la sostenían por los brazos

─¡Pues no hay helado! ¡Y no lo habrá por un largo tiempo!─exclamó Momoko, mirando a su hermana menor con el ceño fruncido─. ¡Ya estás lo bastante grande como para saber comportarte!

─Pero quiero un helado...

─Se lo pides a mamá, a mí no me molestes.

─Te odio mucho.

─Y yo a ti.

Las dos chicas se miraban a los ojos con enojo, mientras que Hiro las observaba confundido.

─Deberían quererse─les dijo de repente, atrayendo su atención─. Quiero decir, son hermanas, ¿no?

─Sí, pero es difícil amar a un monstruo─masculló Momoko, y por alguna razón eso hirió a Hiro, pero no lo demostró

─¡Oye! ¡El monstruo eres tú, fea!─se defendió Kuriko, sacándole la lengua a su hermana mayor, pero luego miró a Hiro─. ¿Y tú que sabes? ¿Tienes hermanos?

─Eh... sí─respondió él, sintiéndose un poco nervioso

─¿Y los quieres?

─Sí... supongo que sí.

─¿Supones?

─Sí, supongo. Somos hermanos, pero... es difícil.

─Si es difícil, mejor ni me cuentes.

Hiro asintió y luego suspiró con pesar. Momoko lo miró y se apenó un poco. Debía de ser muy difícil no recordar nada de tu vida, ni siquiera a tus propios hermanos, lo único que tienes. Por eso, Momoko miró a su hermana y le sonrió.

─Está bien, comeremos helado─le anunció, soltándola junto con Hiro─. ¡Pero que no se te haga costumbre, ¿eh?

─¡Sí!─exclamó Kuriko, muy contenta mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su hermana mayor─. ¡Te quiero mucho, jirafa rosada!

─¡Y yo a ti, pequeño monstruo!─respondió ella, soltándola y dejándola correr delante de ellos hacia la heladería

─Así me gusta, tienen que quererse─asintió Hiro, sonriente

─Sí. Y tus hermanos te quieren mucho─le dijo Momoko, no muy segura, pero por el sólo hecho de reconfortarle

Y lo logró.

─Ajá. ¿Vamos?

─Vale.

─Ahora, en recompensa, te compraré un helado─le anunció Miyako a Shin, mirando con ternura su cara de ilusión─. Si te apetece, claro.

─¡Claro que me apetece!─exclamó él en respuesta, saltando un poco─. Pero...

─¿Pero qué?

─Yo... mis hermanos... ¡no los conozco casi! Sólo sé sus nombres y nada más.

─Bueno... debes saber que ellos tampoco saben de ti.

─Lo sé.

Miyako lo miró a los ojos, y pudo ver en ellos que su preocupación era sincera. Sin saber siquiera porque, puso su mano en el hombro del chico, con la intensión de tranquilizarlo.

─¡Pero tendrán mucho tiempo para conocerse, ¿verdad? ¡Y será muy divertido!─lo animó Miyako, notando como las mejillas de su contraparte se sonrojaban tiernamente─. Además, yo te ayudaré...

─Sí... gracias...─susurró Shin, y le dedicó una sonrisa tranquila

─Deberías agradecer que tienes hermanos...

─¿Tú quieres tener hermanos?

─Sería... bonito. Una hermanita menor a quien probarle todos mis diseños de vestidos...

Shin miró a Miyako a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que ella también estaba triste, por lo que ahora él fue quien apoyó su mano en el hombro de ella.

─Aún hay tiempo─le susurró con tranquilidad, para que ella ladeara su cabeza en su dirección─. Sólo debes esperar, y la vida te lo dará, ¿sí?

─Sí.

─Bien, ¿vamos por el helado?

─Claro,

─Eres muy buena.

─Sí, lo sé.

─Debes entrenar mucho para mantener ese cuerpazo que tienes.

Kaoru se paró en seco para mirar a Midori con su peor cara de fastidio, pero a él no le importó ni un poco. Luego de su escaso entrenamiento, ambos se dirigían de vuelta al laboratorio.

─Mira, hagamos un trato, ¿sí?─preguntó ella, mientras continuaba caminando

─Lo que tú quieras, preciosa─respondió él, sonriendo con satisfacción

─Te compraré un helado...─le dijo Kaoru, causando que Midori sonriera aún más─... si tú te quedas callado durante _tooodo_ el camino. ¿Hecho?

─Hecho─asintió Midori, estrechando la mano derecha de Kaoru y enseguida sumiéndose en el silencio.

Kaoru suspiró con tranquilidad mientras ambos caminaban, pero no podía evitar echarle alguna que otra mirada a Midori, con la esperanza de que él presentara algún síntoma de aburrimiento. Sin embargo, él parecía de lo más a gusto, con una media sonrisa en su rostro. Kaoru no aguantó más.

─¡Está bien, habla!

─¿Mmm?

─¡Qué hables! ¡Te compraré el helado, hables o no!

─¡Qué bueno! Por que ya no me aguantaba más.

Kaoru resopló con resignación, mientras negaba levemente con la cabeza.

─¿Por qué tienes esa cara de fastidio permanente?─le preguntó de repente Midori, y ella alzó la cabeza sorprendida por que su voz sonara seria

─Por que me tienes fastidiada─respondió Kaoru, encogiendo sus hombros

─¿Te fastidia que te diga lo bonita que eres o te fastidio yo?

─Ambos. No soy bonita y tú eres un pesado.

─Eres hermosa y no es mentira. Pero si te fastidia tanto, no te lo diré más. En cuanto a mí... lo siento, pero no puedo ser de otra forma. Ni siquiera sé como era antes...

La voz de Midori se apagó y suspiró con tristeza. Kaoru le miró y vio que ya no estaba alegre, sino que cabizbajo. No pudo evitar sentir pena por él. Y también culpa.

─Oye... Gracias por pensar que soy linda y...─Kaoru se interrumpió para ver a Midori levantar su cabeza y mirarla─. Lo siento, no quise decir eso.

Midori le sonrió, pero su sonrisa no era burlona, sino que dulce.

─No importa. ¿Me comprarás el helado o no?

─Claro que sí.

Y juntos se dirigieron a la heladería, aunque ahora, los dos estaban felices.

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están, mis amores? Espero que estén todos sanitos y contentos. ¡Tercer capítulo! ¡Wow! ¡Y obviamente, está dedicado a ustedes, quienes se toman la molestia de dejar un valioso review! ¡Gracias, son lo mejor! Si les ha gustado el cap, ¡dejen reviews! Si no les ha gustado el cap, ¡dejen reviews!

Ahora, ¡a responder!:

**Dickory5:** _¡No! ¡Jamás lo olvidaría :-O! Menos con lectores tan buenos como ustedes ^,^. ¡Gracias por tu review!_

**BlossXBrick:** _¡Me alegra que te guste mi historia *u*! Y sobre lo de las parejas... el fic es sobre las tres parejas, pero en el sumario sólo pude poner a Momoko y a Brick -,-U. ¡Gracias por tu review!_

**LocaPorLosRRBZ:** _¡Qué bueno que te guste ^,^! Perdona que actualice tan tarde, pero no he tenido mucha inspiración, además de que en unos días empiezo las clases en la Secundaria :-(. ¡Intentaré publicar más seguido! ¡Gracias por tu review!_

**Roxi Gonzales:** _¡Hola! Estoy feliz de que te haya gustado ^,^, ¡pero intenta dejar reviews ¬,¬U! ¡Gracias por agregar el fic a favoritos! Y: ¡Gracias por tu review!_

**Powerdark:** _Me alegra que te guste mi fic *,*. Y sobre tu duda, ese fue un error mío T,T: Olvidé escribir que los cambios y la perdida de memoria de los chicos ocurrían mientras el Profesor se lo contaba a las chicas. Espero haber aclarado tus dudas. __¡Gracias por tu review!_

**Lucite199:** _¡Es genial que te guste 3! ¿Enserio parece el anime? ¡Genial! XD ¡No, no mueras, por favor! ¡Gracias por tu review!_

¡Listo! Ahora, sólo por diversión, les dejaré algo que se me ha ocurrido ahorita, es... "¡La Pregunta Preguntona!" XD La Pregunta Preguntona será una pregunta que yo dejaré siempre en mis notas finales de cada capitulo, para que ustedes la respondan. La pregunta puede o no tener que ver con el fic. Es decir, ¡les preguntaré lo que se me ocurra! Aquí va, la primera:

¡La pregunta Preguntona!

¿Quieren que las chicas tengan novios o pretendientes en el instituto? Para darle celos a los chicos XD.

Lo que ustedes deben hacer es dejarme "La Respuesta Respondona" dentro de su review 3.

¡Lean, dejen reviews, respondan a "La Pregunta Preguntona", coman rico y sean felices!

Se despide de los mejores lectores y amigos del mundo,

_-*-_-*-_Love Is Toxic, Baby._-*-_-*-_


	4. Episodio 4

**Disclaimer.1:** _Todos los personajes, poderes, nombres, objetos y atuendos que puedan reconocer (entiéndase: Hyper Blossom/Momoko Akatsutsumi, Rolling Bubbles/Miyako Gotokuji, Powered Buttercup/Kaoru Matsubara y demás personajes y lugares) pertenecen en su gran mayoría a Toei Animation y Craig McCracken_

**Disclaimer.2:** _Las frases de transformación de los Rowdyruff Boys Z (quienes pertenecen a los anteriormente mencionados), así como sus atuendos, armas y ataques (entiéndase: Hard Brick, Explosive Boomer y Strong Butch, sus armas: Shackram, Bate de Béisbol y Flauta, respectivamente) pertenecen a BiPinkBunny. Pueden encontrar su perfil en DeviantArt aquí: bipinkbunny .deviantart (deben unir los espacios para entrar ^^) Y el link a su historia en : www. Fanfiction s/ 6276202/1/ Demashita_PPGs_RRbs_Z (otra vez, deben unir los espacios para entrar ¬¬U) Si son fans de PPGZ y RRBZ, vean su galería e historia, no se arrepentirán._

Capitulo 4: Celos, Instituto y ¿¡quiénes son estos idiotas!?

El sol comenzaba a asomarse en el horizonte de la ciudad de Tokyo. Todos los ciudadanos dormían plácidamente en cada uno de los hogares. Bueno, no todos.

─¡Arriba, Hiro!

─¡Despierta, Shin!

─¡O te levantas, o pongo arañas en tu cama, Midori!

No, el profesor Utonio no se imaginaba lo difícil que iba a ser convivir con tres adolescentes. Él ya tenía a su propio hijo, Ken, pero éste se levantaba a la hora indicada. El profesor suspiró pesadamente, negando con la cabeza mientras se dirigía a la cocina del laboratorio.

─Buenos días, papá─lo saludó Ken, sirviendo leche en cinco cuencos

─Buenos... no tan buenos, Ken─murmuró su padre, sentándose a la mesa

─¿Qué ocurre?─preguntó el niño y el profesor hizo un significativo gesto hacia las habitaciones de los chicos─. Yo me encargo.

El profesor observó a su hijo subir la escaleras y tomar aire, para luego gritar:

─¡LEVÁNTENSE, GRANDISIMOS VAGOS!

─¿Ahora? Pero es muy temprano...─oyeron que respondía Hiro, sin hacer ningún movimiento

Esperaron oír algo de Shin, pero al parecer éste ni siquiera había despertado. Sn embargo sí pudieron oír como algo (que supusieron, era el despertador) se estrellaba contra la puerta de Midori, quien gritó simplemente:

─¡No molestes!

─Bien, pero si no se levantan, perderán sus superpoderes...─dijo Ken con simpleza y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

Pudieron oír claramente los esfuerzos de los chicos por levantarse rápido. Sólo pasaron cinco minutos para que los chicos bajaran las escaleras arrastrando los pies.

Los tres llevaban puestos el uniforme del Instituto, los cuales consistian en pantalón y saco azul Francia, camisa blanca, corbata celeste y zapatos negros. El único que respetaba el uniforme al pie de la letra, era Shin. Hiro llevaba la camisa sin prender y Midori llevaba la corbata colgando alrededor del cuello.

─Buenos días, chicos─saludó el profesor, sonriente

─Buenos días...─mascullaron Hiro y Shin. Midori sólo soltó un gruñido.

─Se ven cansados...─observó Ken, entrecerrando los ojos

─Es que ayer estuvimos charlando hasta tarde y...─recordó Shin, pero Midori lo interrumpió:

-Llegamos a la conclusión de que ¡a Hiro le gustan las ñoñas!

─¡No es cierto!─se defendió el aludido

─¡Claro que sí!

─¡No!

─En realidad─continuó Shin, con una gotita en la nuca─, la conclusión fue ésta: Hiro es un Nerd, Midori es un Bravucón y yo soy un Idiota.

─¿Un idiota?─preguntó el profesor, mientras Ken aguantaba la risa

─Sí, un idiota─respondió el chico rubio con total tranquilidad─. Ser idiota no es tan malo. Si sales con una chica, la haces sentir inteligente aunque no lo sea. Estoy orgulloso de ser idiota.

─Disculpa que no sea tan salvaje, como para acudir a la violencia─continuaba discutiendo Hiro, levantando la voz cada vez más

─Pues no es mi problema que en lugar de comer comida, ¡comas libros!─se quejó Midori, apretando los dientes

─¿Sabes qué? ¡Eres un gran imbécil!

─¿Y qué hay de ti? ¡Eres un eterno perdedor!

Los dos se pusieron de pie y se enfrentaron, ambos con odio en la mirada. Los demás se quedaron muy quietos, entre asustados y confundidos. El pofesor tenía erizada la piel, pues tenía muy claro que podían ocurrir muchas cosas: Hiro podría tomar un cuchillo y clavarselo a su hermano en el pecho, con extraordinaria coordinación de movimientos; por su parte, Midori podía arrancarle a su hermano la cabeza, sólo con un puñetazo.

─¡¿QUÉ OCURRE AQUÍ?!

Todos se voltearon hacia la mesa. Ahí estaba Poochie, con los ojos desorbitados.

─¿Por qué pelean?─les preguntó el perrito, dejándose caer en la mesa, exhausto─. ¡Sus auras negras están tan fuertes, que comienzo a sentirme débil!

─¿Qué estás diciendo, Poochie?─cuestionó preocupado el profesor, mientras todos centraban su atención en el perrito

─Es algo extraño─suspiró Poochie, débilmente─. Pero es como si la oscuridad de sus auras me quitara vitalidad...

El Profesor miró a los chicos muy seriamente, mientras Ken acariciaba a su perro con tristeza.

─Hagan el favor de tranquilizarse─les pidió con serenidad─. No discutan por tonterías.

Hiro y Midori suspiraron, bajando la cabeza mientras Shin resoplaba, para luego espetar:

─Un día de estos se enojarán, se matarán entre si y de paso matarán a Poochie. Excelente, chicos...

─Eso no pasará─susurró Hiro, con decisión. Le extendió la mano a Midori─. Nunca más discutiremos de esa forma, ¿de acuerdo?

─De acuerdo─-masculló el muchacho, estrechando la mano de su hermano

─¡Así me gusta!─exclamó Poochie, recuperando la vigorosidad─. ¡Ya me siento mejor!

En ese momento todos se voltearon hacia la puerta, la cual se había abierto. Por ella entraron las chicas.

─¡Hola a todos!-saludó Momoko cordialmente─. Vinimos a buscar a los chicos, ya saben, para el Instituto...

─¡Ah, claro! Llegan justo a tiempo─murmuró el profesor, agachándose y sacando algo de debajo de la mesa─. Chicos, aquí están sus mochilas.

Eran tres mochilas negras, con vivos de sus respectivos colores. Sin embargo, había algo que colgaba de los cierres de las tres...

─¿Qué son estas cosas, profesor?─preguntó Hiro, tomando de su mochila una especie de brazalete

─Esos brazaletes, chicos, serán "sensores de transformación"─respondió el profesor con tranquilidad

─¿Y qué es eso?─preguntaron tanto los chicos como las chicas

─Chicas, para transformarse ustedes utilizan anillos en sus dedos, ¿cierto?─cuestionó el hombre y las tres PPGZ asintieron─. Bien, los chicos utilizarán los brazaletes.

─Aún no entiendo─murmuró Shin, confundido

─Sólo úsalo, verás luego su función─le tranquilizó el profesor

Los RRBZ se miraron, para luego asentir a la vez. Los tres se pusieron los brazaletes en sus brazos izquierdos. Los brazaletes eran completamente negros. con un círculo de los colores de cada uno, en el que se hallaba una «R».

─Bueno, chicos, creo que es hora de que se vayan─les aconsejó Ken─, o llegarán tarde a su primer día.

Los chicos suspiraron y se pusieron las mochilas en los hombros. Antes de retirarse, Midori se volteó:

─¿Y tú no vas a la escuela?─le preguntó a Ken, alzando una ceja

─No, créeme, la escuela no es lo mío─aseguró el niño con una sonrisa nerviosa

Midori sólo chasqueó la lengua antes de salir por la puerta.

Comenzaron a caminar bajo el cálido sol, los chicos iban completamente horrorizados ante la perspectiva de que ese era el primer día. No sólo de Instituto, sino también de su memoria. Decidieron echar un vistazo a las chicas, y ya no pudieron apartar la vista. Las chicas llevaban un uniforme muy parecido al de ellos, sólo que en lugar de pantalones, llevaban faldas, llevaban sandalias y no zapatos. Sus sacos eran más cortos y delicados. Un poco sonrojados, los RRBZ decidieron desviar la vista de tanta perfección.

─Y... ¿qué clases tenemos hoy?─preguntó Shin, intentando abrir un tema de conversación

─Dibujo, Música y Gimnasia─respondió Miyako, sonriente

─¡Hoy tengo entrenamiento!─exclamó Momoko, con alegría

─¿Practicas algún deporte?─cuestionó Hiro, alzando las cejas confundido

─¿Deporte? ¡Claro que no!─masculló Kaoru, sonriendo un poco─. Sólo es animadora...

─¡Oye, las animadoras también se esfuerzan!─reclamó Midori, aunque su sonrisa burlona no era nada inocente─. Tienen que saltar, bailar y ser lindas todo el tiempo... trabajo duro, sin dudas.

Los chicos de verde lanzaron una carcajada, mientras los de rojo les lanzaban miradas envenenadas. Los de azul sólo los miraban con precaución.

Al fin llegaron al instituto. Era un lugar enorme con montones de personas. A Hiro le encantó, a Shin le gustó y a Midori le dieron nauseas. Apenas vieron a los chicos, se suscitaron varios murmullos femeninos:

─¡Oye, mira a esos chicos! El pelirrojo me está mirando...

─¡Ay, qué monos son! El rubio parece tan dulce...

─¡Son nuevos y están tan lindos! Me gusta mucho el moreno...

Los RRBZ sonrieron triunfantes mientras las PPGZ soportaban en silencio.

Sin embargo, en sólo un segundo, todo cambió...

─¡Hey! ¡Momoko-chan!─exclamó un chico alto, de cabello azul y ojos verdes, que llegaba corriendo hacia ellos

─¡Oh, Shun-kun!─respondió la aludida, sonriendo mientras a Hiro se le borraba la sonrisa

El chico desconocido llegó a ellos y le besó la mano a Momoko, quien se sonrojó un poco.

─Hoy estás tan hermosa, que hasta las flores envidian tu sola presencia─le felicito Shun, con una enorme sonrisa

─Muchas gracias, eres un sol─contestó ella aún más sonrojada. Le echó una mirada de suficiencia a Hiro y sonrió aún más─. Vamos, Shun-kun, necesito hablar contigo. A solas...

Y sin más se retiró, mientras Hiro la observaba con los ojos como platos.

No pasaron ni dos segundos para que se acercara otro chico, también alto, de cabello violeta y ojos color naranja. Se acercó tímidamente a Miyako, con un pequeño ramo de flores.

─Buenos días, Miyako-chan─le saludó con tranquilidad el chico, ofreciéndole las flores─. Esto es para ti...

─Buenos días, Tarek-kun─correspondió ella, formando una dulce sonrisa─. Muchas gracias, son preciosas.

La muchacha se volteó y miró por un segundo a Shin, quien la miraba con ojos tristes.

─Bueno...─susurró Miyako, volviendo su vista a Tarek─. Creo que no sera tan malo si nos vamos juntos.

Así como Momoko, se retiró junto a el muchacho dejando a Shin cabizbajo.

─¡Oye, preciosa! ¡Te estoy esperando hace rato!─reclamó un chico, quien sin que ninguno se diera cuenta, se había parado frente a Kaoru. Era muy alto, de cabello blanco y ojos color carmesí.

─¡Natsuki!─respondió la chica formando una pequeña sonrisa─. Ya estoy aquí, ¡no molestes!

─Vamos, el entrenador quiere hablar con nosotros─pidió Natsuki, tomándola de la mano y comenzando a tirar de ella

No obstante, Midori también la tomó del brazo, para reclamar bruscamente:

─Me dijiste que no tenías novio.

─No es mi novio.

─Me dijiste que no había idiotas rondado.

─Natsuki no es un idiota, ¡y ahora suéltame!

Midori no tuvo más que soltarla, sólo para que ella se fuera rápidamente con aquel chico.

Los tres RRBZ se quedaron solos, con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados.

Hola... ¿cómo están? Antes que nada, me gustaría darles una buena explicación por mi retraso, pues creo que lo merecen. Luego de la publicación del tercer capítulo de este fic, mi vida cayó en picada. No voy a entrar en detalles, ya que es algo muy doloroso para mí, pero sólo les diré que mi mamá sufrió un grave accidente laboral y no pudo caminar por cuatro meses. Aún hoy le cuesta un poco.

Mi mamá y yo estamos solas, mi padre nos abandonó cuando yo era una bebé, pero eso no importa. Lo importante es que yo tenía que cuidar de mi madre, darle sus medicamentos, ayudarla con el tratamiento para recuperar la movilidad de las piernas, etc. Gracias a Dios, todo ha mejorado. Mi madre camina cada vez mejor y yo estoy encontrando más tiempo para realizar mis tareas personales.

Quiero que sepan que jamás pasó por mi mente el hecho de abandonar el fic, yo siempre buscaba un momento para escribir, pero entre la tristeza y el estrés, la inspiración no llegaba y no tenía ni pizca de tiempo para escribir. En fin... lamento mucho la tardanza y espero que entiendan mis razones.

Bueno, ahora sí, cambiemos de tema y hablemos de algo más alegre... ¡cómo sus reviews! ¿Pensaron que no los contestaría? ¡Pues se equivocan! Aquí vamos:

**Lakytu-chan:** _¡Hola! ¿Te ha gustado este cap? ^,^ Espero que sí. ¡Gracias por tu review!_

**Dickory5:** _¡Muchos celos! Brick es perfecto, lo sé :3 . ¡Gracias por tu review!_

**LocaPorLosRRBZ:**_ Las chicas son un poco bobas... XD ¿Quieres comer helado? ¡Traeme uno para mí! *.* ¡De chocolate! ¡Gracias por tu review!_

**Ta-Min Ishida 84:** _¡Me alegra que te guste! ¡Gracias por tu review!_

**Nanami Fujoshi:** _¡Tienes razón! Te entiendo, también tengo mala memoria XD. ¡Gracias por tu review!_

**Lucite199: **_¡Haré buenos capis sólo para ti! ¿Vale? ¡Gracias por tu review!_

**Blossom Hyuga:** _¡Me encanta que te encante! ;) ¡Gracias por tu review!_

**Fuutachimaru:** _¡Aw, gracias! :3 Sí, Butch es un fastidioso... ¡y por eso lo amo! ¡Gracias por tu review!_

**Powerdark: **_Tus dudas siempre serán aclaradas, intentaré evitar confusiones, ¿sí? Recuerda: Brick, el inteligente; Boomer, el rápido y Butch, el fuerte. ¡Gracias por tu review!_

**Mimichibi-Diethel:** _¡Estoy feliz de que te haya gustado! ^,^ Brick tendrá muuuuuchas pretendientas, ya lo verás... XD ¡Gracias por tu review!_

**Lovetierna: **_¡Es genial que te guste! A mí también me encantan los rojitos :3 ¡Gracias por tu review!_

**Anael-D02:** _¡Gracias por poner mi historia en favoritos! ¡Es un gran honor! Te prometo que en está historia habrá romance, comedia... ¡y mil cosas más! ¡Gracias por tu review!_

**Lizbeth-zita**: _¡He regresado, y me alegra que te guste mi fic! ¡Gracias por tu review!_

Muy bien, con los reviews respondidos, yo ya cumplí mi parte. Ahora les toca a ustedes... ¡dejen reviews! ¿Les gusto este cap? ¿No? ¡Dejen reviews, yo siempre responderé! Estoy segura de que todas/os escuchan música, así que... llegó el momento de:

¡La Pregunta Preguntona!

¿Qué canción les parece que identifica a cada una de las PPGZ? ¿y los RRBZ?

Pero, en "La Respuesta Respondona", deberán escribir el título y el artista de las canciones que (ustedes creen) identifican a CADA UNA de las PPGZ y a CADA UNO de los RRBZ. Y nada más XD.

Bueno, yo me tengo que ir, ¡pero prometo regresar pronto! ¡Lean, dejen reviews, respondan a "La Pregunta Preguntona", coman rico y sean felices!

Se despide de los lectores más comprensivos del universo.

_-*-_-*-_Love Is Toxic, Baby._-*-_-*-_


	5. Episodio 5

**Disclaimer.1:** _Todos los personajes, poderes, nombres, objetos y atuendos que puedan reconocer (entiéndase: Hyper Blossom/Momoko Akatsutsumi, Rolling Bubbles/Miyako Gotokuji, Powered Buttercup/Kaoru Matsubara y demás personajes y lugares) pertenecen en su gran mayoría a Toei Animation y Craig McCracken_

**Disclaimer.2:** _Las frases de transformación de los Rowdyruff Boys Z (quienes pertenecen a los anteriormente mencionados), así como sus atuendos, armas y ataques (entiéndase: Hard Brick, Explosive Boomer y Strong Butch, sus armas: Shackram, Bate de Béisbol y Flauta, respectivamente) pertenecen a BiPinkBunny. Pueden encontrar su perfil en DeviantArt aquí: bipinkbunny .deviantart (deben unir los espacios para entrar ^^) Y el link a su historia en : www. Fanfiction s/ 6276202/1/ Demashita_PPGs_RRbs_Z (otra vez, deben unir los espacios para entrar ¬¬U) Si son fans de PPGZ y RRBZ, vean su galería e historia, no se arrepentirán._

* * *

><p>Capitulo 5: ¿Celoso? ¿Yo? ¡Claro que no...!<p>

Luego de quedarse unos minutos ahí, quietos, saboreando los celos que los invadieron, los RowdyRuff Boys Z decidieron avanzar. El timbre de entrada a clases acababa de tocar y ellos aún no se habían movido. Se miraron entre sí y se apresuraron a entrar al Instituto. Miraron desesperadamente hacia todas partes, buscando a alguna de las chicas. Hasta que escucharon la voz de Momoko:

─¡Está bien, Shun-kun, te veré luego!

Hiro apretó los dientes, pero sin embargo se acercó junto a sus hermanos a la puerta del salón donde estaba la pelirroja, despidiéndose del chico de cabello azul. Ella entró al salón y ellos la siguieron. El salón era bastante espacioso y sin embargo, los chicos decidieron sentarse justo al lado de sus contrapartes.

─Oh─murmuró Momoko, para si misma, cuando vio a Hiro sentarse a su lado─. ¿Encontraron el camino a clase...?

─¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí!─respondió éste, frunciendo el ceño─. Gracias a ti y a tu amiguito.

Momoko abrió la boca para responder, pero en ese instante entro por la puerta la profesora, una mujer delgada, canosa y con cara de pocos amigos. Ahora, la pelirroja le susurró a su compañero:

─Esa es la señorita Houki, profesora de Dibujo. Es una amargada y jamás le gusta NINGÚN dibujo, de NINGÚN alumno...

Hiro asintió, pero ahora tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

La profesora se paró frente a sus alumnos, los miró a todos con desprecio y luego, sin siquiera saludar, espetó:

─Tomen una hoja en blanco y dibujen lo primero que se les pase por sus estúpidas mentes. Yo, voy a corregir sus laminas anteriores.

Todos los alumnos suspiraron con resignación y pusieron manos a la obra... todos menos Midori, quien ya había apoyado su cabeza en su pupitre y cerró los ojos para echarse una siesta. Pasaron los minutos y algunos alumnos ya habían acabado; estos pasaban sus laminas hacia adelante y eran recibidos por la profesora. Hiro estaba especialmente interesado en su dibujo y fue el último en entregar.

La profesora lanzó un largo suspiro y comenzó a corregir. De a ratos hacía muecas de asco, mientras murmuraba cosas como: "¡Vaya atentado al buen gusto!" o "¿Quién es el culpable de este esperpento?" hasta que llegó a una, la cual observó el nombre escrito y murmuró:

─¿Shin Kitazawa?

El chico rubio se levantó sonriente, para preguntar:

─¿Sí, Houki-sensei?

─¿Qué es esto?─masculló la profesora, alzando en alto una lamina que estaba pintada exclusivamente en celeste

─El cielo, azul e infinito─respondió el chico, aún sin perder la sonrisa ante el tono cortante de su profesora

─¿Ah, sí?─espetó ella, tomando su bolígrafo y escribiendo sobre la lamina. La volvió alzar y en ella había un 1 enorme.

Shin hizo un puchero y volvió a sentarse, cabizbajo. Miyako le dedicó una sonrisa, intentando consolarlo. No pasó más de un segundo para que Houki volviera a hablar:

─¿Midori Kitazawa?

─Midori... ¡Midori!─lo llamó Kaoru, sacudiendo a su contraparte rápidamente

─¡Yo no fui!─gritó el muchacho, al parecer despertando de una pesadilla. Miró a su alrededor y se fijó en la profesora─. ¿Qué?

─¿Qué es esto?─repitió ella, alzando ahora una lamina en blanco

─Nada.

─¿Cómo?

─Nada. N-a-d-a. ¿Es usted sorda?

La profesora alzó una ceja, sorprendida, y luego soltó con ironía:

─¿Sabe usted, Señor Kitazawa, que "Midori" es nombre de chica?

Hubo una carcajada general de todos los chicos del salón (menos los RRBZ) y Kaoru soltó una pequeña risita. Al oírla, Midori ni lo pensó al decir:

─¿Y sabe usted, Señorita Houki, que el bigote deberían usarlo sólo los hombres?

El salón entero estalló en una risotada estridente, mientras que Hiro intentaba contener la risa, para no perder la compostura. Houki apretó los puños mientras se prometía a si misma hacer sufrir mucho al chico de la cola de caballo. Muy poco le duró el malhumor a la profesora, pues la siguiente lamina la dejó sin aliento:

─No, no, no... ¡no puede ser!

Todos los alumnos se extrañaron mucho, pues nadie lograba sorprender a Houki jamás. Sin embargo, ahora parecía exultante de alegría.

─¿Hiro Kitazawa?─preguntó poniéndose de pie. Hiro se levantó, y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa─. ¿Podrías venir, por favor?

Hiro avanzó, esquivando pupitres, para detenerse junto a su profesora. Ésta, de repente, lo abrazó efusivamente, llorando de felicidad. Los alumnos ahogaron un grito de pura sorpresa. Cuando por fin pudo hablar, Houki soltó a su estudiante y recitó:

─Es increíble, pero al fin lo encontré. Después de ver tanta basura, al fin encuentro un estudiante digno, responsable, y por sobre todas las cosas, talentoso. Quiero que vean, grupo de idiotas, lo que es un dibujo "extraordinario".

Y sin más levantó en alto, orgullosamente, la lamina de Hiro. Ahora nadie pudo contener la sorpresa. En la hoja, había nada más ni nada menos, que una replica exacta de la Mona Lisa, de Leonardo Da Vinci. La mayoría de las chicas suspiraron enamoradas, mientras una susurraba bastante alto: "No me molestaría ser tu musa". Por su parte, la mayoría de los chicos ardía en envidia. Momoko se mordió el labio, un poco inquieta por las miradas de sus compañeras hacia Hiro, quien sonreía con un poco de inocencia.

El timbre chilló y todos los alumnos huyeron despavoridos al patio. Sólo se quedaron unos pocos, como Midori, que había reanudado el sueño; Kaoru que miraba por la ventana; Miyako y Shin, que charlaban sobre pájaros; Momoko con los ojos fijos en un tumulto de chicas enamoradas y Hiro en el centro del mismo tumulto.

El recreo, de apenas cinco minutos, pareció pasar volando. El timbre volvió a sonar y los alumnos regresaron arrastrando los pies al salón. Kaoru volvió su vista al salón y suspiró pesadamente al ver a su contraparte, durmiendo plácidamente.

─¡Oye! ¡Midori!─lo llamó, sacudiéndolo nuevamente─. ¡MIDORI!

─¿Eh? ¡¿Qué quieres?!─se despertó el muchacho, de malhumor

─Despierta, idiota. Comenzará la clase de música─masculló ella, frunciendo el ceño por los malos modales del chico─. Y la profesora es la señorita Matsumoto.

Al escuchar la palabra "Música", Midiri se despertó del todo y aclaró su garganta disimuladamente. En ese preciso instante entró la profesora, una mujer joven y hermosa, con una enorme sonrisa.

─Buenos días, alumnos─saludó, muy alegremente

─Buenos días, Matsumoto-sensei─correspondieron los alumnos, claramente más cómodos que con la profesora anterior

─Hoy, repasaremos instrumentos─les informó Matsumoto, parándose delante su escritorio─. ¿Podrían decirme qué instrumentos saben tocar?

Todo el salón alzó sus manos y los alumnos fueron diciendo sus instrumentos, hasta que al fin le tocó a las PPGZ y RRBZ.

─Yo sé tocar el piano y la batería─susurró Miyako, logrando que Shin la mirara un poco sorprendido. Para no quedar mal, él exclamó:

─¡Yo también sé tocar la batería!

─Yo sé tocar la guitarra acústica─sonrió Momoko, casi saltando de su asiento

─Igual que yo─se sorprendió Hiro, mirándola extrañado

─Yo sé tocar la guitarra eléctrica─murmuró Kaoru, mirando otra vez por la ventana con desinterés

─¿Ah, sí?─preguntó Midori, en voz alta para que le prestaran atención─. Pues yo sé tocar TODOS los instrumentos.

La clase entera se transformó en un hervidero de murmullos, en los que se podía oír: "¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Me enamoré!" por parte de algunas chicas y: "No seas tonta, ¡es mentira!" por parte de algún muchacho.

─Así que no me creen. No me importa─murmuró el chico de verde, levantándose de su asiento. Se dirigió a su profesora, quien tenía a su lado una guitarra─. ¿Me permite?

─Claro─respondió la profesora, un poco sorprendida

─Si no creen que tengo talento musical, primero escuchen y luego hablen.

Y sin más, comenzó a cantar, acompañado por la guitarra. Cantó una canción muy conocida, de la banda británica One Direction. En medio de la canción, todo el salón se le unió y cantó con él.

Todos los alumnos estaban de pie, muy felices cuando el timbre por fin sonó. Los estudiantes y la profesora aplaudieron a los RRBZ y luego se fueron como locos a la cafetería, pues era la hora del almuerzo.

─¡Vaya, Midori, cantas muy bien!─le felicitó Miyako, mientras los chicos y chicas se dirigían a la cafetería─. ¿Cierto, Kaoru?

─Sí, claro...─masculló la muchacha, fingiendo desinterés, logrando que Midori sonriera de lado

─Los tres cantan muy bien─razonó Momoko. De repente, sus ojos se iluminaron─. ¡¿Y si forman una banda?!

─¡¿Qué?!─gritaron Hiro y Shin, exaltados

─¡Es una idea estupenda!─exclamó Midori, cuyos ojos se pusieron brillantes de ilusión

─Ehm... no, creo que no─susurró Hiro, restando ilusión a su hermano─. Lo mío es el dibujo, no la música...

─¡Y a mí me encanta la gimnasia!─sonrió Shin, entusiasmado─. ¡Amo correr!

─Pero...─Midori hizo un mohín de disgusto, causando una pizca de ternura en Kaoru, quien enseguida negó con la cabeza

─Luego lo discuten, chicos...─murmuró Momoko, como hipnotizada al llegar a la cafetería─. ¡Me muero de hambre!

Y corrió hacia una mesa, siendo seguida de cerca por Miyako y Kaoru. Los RRBZ iban a seguirlas, pero vieron algo que los hizo detenerse. Los chicos que habían interceptado a las chicas en la entrada, se encontraban en una mesa cercana, riendo entre ellos. Los RRBZ se miraron y sonrieron con maldad, mientras se acercaban a aquella mesa.

─Oigan, ¿podemos sentarnos aquí?─preguntó Hiro, con gran amabilidad.

Los muchachos giraron sus cabezas y hubo cruces de miradas para todos los gustos. Hiro y Shun se miraron fijamente, ambos tratando de ocultar su profunda antipatía. Shin y Tarek se observaron atentamente, intentando encontrar defectos uno en el otro. Midori y Natsuki se miraron si disimular ni pizca su odio, declarando en ese preciso instante una guerra despiadada.

Luego de unos segundos, Shun formó una sonrisa y respondió:

─Por supuesto.

Los RRBZ se sentaron cada uno delante de su "nuevo enemigo". Los seis adolescentes se quedaron viendo otro par de segundos, memorizando los rasgos de cada uno e intentando sonar amables a la hora de hablar.

─Mi nombre es Hiro Kitazawa─se presentó el muchacho de rojo, sonriendo suavemente. Aunque era innecesario, preguntó:─. ¿Tú te llamas...?

─Shun Matsumoto, es un placer─respondió el chico de cabello azul, extendiendo su mano hacia Hiro. Éste hizo una mueca, pero aún así se la estrechó.

─Ehm... yo soy Shin Kitazawa─soltó Shin, algo nervioso

─Tarek Matsumoto─asintió el chico de cabello violeta, asintiendo con tranquilidad

─¿Matsumoto?─preguntó Hiro, extrañado

─Somos hermanos─aclaró el chico de cabello blanco, agresivamente hacia Midori─. Natsuki Matsumoto.

─Midori Kitazawa─correspondió secamente Midori, viéndolo con los puños apretados

Se formó un pequeño silencio incómodo, en el que algunos seguían matándose con los ojos, otros trataban de ser amables y otros sólo se miraban.

─Oigan, ¿puedo hacer una pregunta?─saltó de repente Shun

─¡Claro!─respondieron Hiro y Shin, pues Midori seguia concentrado

─Tú...─Shun se acercó a Hiro─. ¿Eres pariente de Momoko-chan?

─¡NO!─gritó Hiro, tal vez demasiado fuerte─. ¡CLARO QUE NO! ¿CÓMO CREES? ¡ELLA ES MI... AMIGA!

─Vale, vale─se retractó Shun, sorprendido─. Es que son muy parecidos...

─Pues no, no somos familia─intervino Midori, al fin apartando la vista de Natsuki─. Pero algún día podríamos llegar a serlo...

─Pero, Midori, sólo podríamos ser familia si nos casáramos con ellas y...─Shin abrió los ojos como platos y se sonrojó violentamente

Las miradas de Natsuki y Midori volvieron a cruzarse... y explotaron:

─¡ELLA ES MÍA, ÍMBECIL!─se paró Natsuki, amenazándolo con el dedo

─¡PRIMERO MUERTO, MALDITO!─respondió Midori, también de pie y enfrentando a Natsuki

─¡Basta!─gritaron Hiro y Shun a la vez, mientras Shin y Tarek los observaban con atención

Los dos muchachos gruñeron, aún enfrentándose.

─No me preocupas─sonrió Natsuki─. Yo le gusto.

─¿Ah, en serio?─masculló Midori─. ¿Adivina qué? Ella se enamorará de mí...

─Ya está bien─intervino Shun, también levantándose─. Tranquilizate, Natsuki...

─Sí, tranquilo, Midori─añadió Hiro, acercándose a su hermano y susurrándole bajito─. Recuerda a Poochie, ¡esto no le hace bien!

Como dice el dicho, "los salvó la campana". El timbre volvió a rugir y los estómagos de los RRBZ también. No habían comido sus almuerzos.

─Será mejor que nos vayamos─se despidió Shun, empujando a sus hermanos─. Nos vemos.

Los RRBZ se miraron. Los tres tenían hambre y se acercaba la hora de gimnasia... y sin embargo eso no les importaba. Estaban pensando seriamente en sus sentimientos. Nuevos sentimientos.

"_¿Celoso?"_, se preguntó Hiro

"_¿Yo?"_, se extrañó Shin

"_¡Claro que no...!"_, se gritó Midori, para nada convencido.

* * *

><p>¡Hola, mis lectores divinos! ¡Los extrañé! ¡Mucho! ¿Me extrañaron? ¡Ay, espero que sí! En fin, aquí estoy, dejando un nuevo cap, ¡espero que les guste! Estuve leyendo sus reviews, ¡y los amo! Gracias por comprender, de verdad.<p>

Pero vamos a lo importante, ¡los reviews! ¡A responder!:

Anael-D02: ¡Ay, me alegro que te hayas reído! ¡Oye, Brick/Hiro es el inteligente! Pero es un poco idiota... XD En fin, ¡gracias por tus buenos deseos y tu review!

Karla-20: ¡Amooooooooooooo las canciones que elegiste para TODOS! Son muy buenas, y les pegan perfecto. Los chicos nuevos... ¡los odiaras más! En serio, muchas gracias por tu apoyo. ¡Gracias por tu review!

LocaPorLosRRBZ: No fue muy rápido pero... ¡traeme mi helado! ¡Me alegra que te haya encantado el cap! ¿Te gusto este? ¡Espero que sí! ¡Ay, me encanta Bad Boy! Sí, Cascada la escribió pensando en ellos, sin duda XD. ¡Gracias por tu review!

Blossom Hyuga: ¡Hola! ¡Me encanta que te encante! ¡Nos leemos y gracias por tu review! ^.^

Powerdark: Es un honor que tú me admires. :') ¡Me gustan las canciones que elegiste, especialmente Reik! ¡Gracias por tu review!

Fuutachimaru: ¡Gracias por lo de excelente escritora, me halagas, pero creo que exageras! ¡No soy tan buena :/! ¡Gracias por tu comprensión y tu review!

Hinata12Hyuga: ¡Me alegra saber que te gusta mi historia! ¡Gracias por tu apoyo! ¡Me encantan las canciones que elegiste! Siento que realmente aciertan. ¡Gracias por tu review!

Lovetierna: Me alegra que te encante. ¡Espero que pronto tengas más tiempo! :$ ¡Gracias por tus buenos deseos! Y, ¡gracias por tu review!

Emi-nekiito: ¡Siempre me esforzaré, si tengo lectores como ustedes! :) En fin, ¡gracias por tu review!

Ppgzandrrbzfan: Sí, las chicas tratan de mantener distancia, pero... ¡los opuestos se atraen! No te preocupes, que Midori se muere de ganas de patear a Natsuki, ¡pero debes esperar! XD Sí, lo sé, mi padre es un imbécil, pero por lo menos tengo a mi mamá que esta cada vez mejor. Y sobre tu pregunta... uhm... ¡no sé si puedo responderte! Mejor espera un poco más y tú me dices si a las chicas les gustan los RRBZ o los chicos nuevos. ¡Gracias por tu review!

¡Terminé! Pero ustedes recuerden que si leyeron el cap, y les gustó, ¡deben dejar su review! Y si leyeron el cap, pero no les gustó, ¡también deben dejar su review!

Bueno, como se habrán dado cuenta, ¡soy Directioner! Amo a One Direction con mi vida. Y la canción que cantan los RRBZ es "Live While We're Young" (Vivir Mientras Somos Jóvenes), la última canción que lanzó 1D. Apenas la escuché, me llené de inspiración, ¡y escribí este cap entero! Yo creo que les queda muy bien a las PPGZs y RRBZs, ¿ustedes qué dicen?

¡Aquí va, aquí está!:

¡La pregunta Preguntona!

Si ustedes pudieran tener un super-poder, ¿cuál sería? ¿Y su nombre de super-heroínas/héroes?

¡Quiero saber, "Powerpuff Readers" (XD)! ¡¿Cuál es su super-poder?! ¡¿Y su nombre para defendernos del mal?! ¡Cuéntenme!

Bueno, me tengo que ir. Espero poder volver pronto. ¡Lean, dejen reviews, respondan a "La Pregunta Preguntona", coman rico y sean felices!

Se despide de "Los Lectores Superpoderosos".

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97_-*-_-*-_

* * *

><p>Edit: Éste capítulo ha sido editado para no incumplir con las normas de :<p>

"Acciones no permitidas:

1. Múltiples entradas para el mismo material. Sólo puede haber una copia de la misma historia dentro de todo el sitio. Sin excepciones.

2. Rescribir nombres de personajes o localizaciones de una historia para subirlos a múltiples categorías.

_**3. Copiado de un trabajo antes publicado (incluyendo lírica musical) que no es de dominio público.**_"

Éste capítulo infringía la tercera norma de las anteriormente mencionadas, al copiar textualmente la lírica musical de la canción Live While We're Young, de One Diretion, incumpliendo las normas y violando el copyright de la obra.

Ofrezco mis sinceras disculpas por las molestias causadas. Nos leemos.


	6. ¡Al fin algo de acción!

**Disclaimer.1:** _Todos los personajes, poderes, nombres, objetos y atuendos que puedan reconocer (entiéndase: Hyper Blossom/Momoko Akatsutsumi, Rolling Bubbles/Miyako Gotokuji, Powered Buttercup/Kaoru Matsubara y demás personajes y lugares) pertenecen en su gran mayoría a Toei Animation y Craig McCracken_

**Disclaimer.2:** _Las frases de transformación de los Rowdyruff Boys Z (quienes pertenecen a los anteriormente mencionados), así como sus atuendos, armas y ataques (entiéndase: Hard Brick, Explosive Boomer y Strong Butch, sus armas: Shackram, Bate de Béisbol y Flauta, respectivamente) pertenecen a BiPinkBunny. Pueden encontrar su perfil en DeviantArt aquí: bipinkbunny .deviantart (deben unir los espacios para entrar ^^) Y el link a su historia en : www. Fanfiction s/ 6276202/1/ Demashita_PPGs_RRbs_Z (otra vez, deben unir los espacios para entrar ¬¬U) Si son fans de PPGZ y RRBZ, vean su galería e historia, no se arrepentirán._

Capitulo 6: ¡Al fin algo de acción!

El día estaba a punto de acabar, y todo era muy, MUY aburrido. La clase de Gimnasia se había suspendido porque el profesor tenía un compromiso. Ahora estaban a mitad de la clase de Historia, y cada alumno tenía su propio estilo. Mientras la profesora dictaba la clase, Hiro y Miyako tomaban apuntes cuidadosamente seleccionados, Shin y Kaoru estaban enfurruñados por no tener gimnasia, Momoko miraba por la ventana y Midori dormía plácidamente.

Sin embargo, la tranquilidad no duró mucho tiempo...

En el Laboratorio, todo transcurría de forma rutinaria: el Profesor y Ken investigaban, mientras Poochie se mantenía alerta a cualquier acontecimiento.

─Papá...─comenzó Ken, ingresando datos en la computadora─. ¿no crees que los chicos deberían... entrenar?

─¿Entrenar?─se extrañó su padre, entrecerrando los ojos─. ¿A qué te refieres?

─Bueno, cuando ocurra algo (y siempre ocurre algo), ellos deberán ir con las chicas a salvar el día─explicó el niño─. Pero ellos no tienen idea siquiera de como transformarse.

El Profesor se detuvo a pensar, y se dio cuenta de que efectivamente, su hijo tenía la razón.

─No había pensado en eso, Ken─admitió el adulto, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación─. De todas formas, espero que hoy sea un día tranquilo...

No pudo terminar de decir aquello, cuando Poochie saltó sobre la mesa y comenzó a gritar desesperado:

─¡ES MOJO! ¡OTRA VEZ DESTRUYENDOLO TODO!

─¡Rápido, Poochie, llama a las chicas y chicos!─exigió el profesor, a lo que el perrito obedeció:

─¡POWERPUFF GIRLS Y ROWDYRUFF BOYS, LOS NECESITAMOS!

En el instituto, Hiro tuvo que interrumpir sus anotaciones para observar su cinturón negro. Su compacto rojo titilaba de forma desesperada. Miró a su alrededor y nadie se había dado cuenta de que los cinturones de las PPGZ y los RRBZ comenzaban a brillar.

─Ehm... ¿Momoko?─preguntó Hiro, extrañado

─¿Huh?─musitó ella, sin prestarle atención

─No quiero alarmarte, pero... ¡mi cinturón brilla, y mucho!─susurró él, haciendo que la muchacha se sobresaltara

─¡Oh, no!─masculló Momoko, alarmada del todo─. ¡Chicas! ¡Una emergencia!─las chicas la miraron con los ojos como platos─. ¡Rápido, Kaoru, despierta a Midori! ¡Miyako, haz que Shin me escuche!

Las muchachas se pusieron rápido en acción. Miyako llamó a su contraparte en silencio mientras Kaoru sacudía a Midori intentando no hacer ruido.

─¿Qué ocurre?─preguntaron Midori y Shin, un poco molestos

─Una emergencia─susurraron las chicas, preocupadas

Sin embargo, quedaron muy sorprendidas cuando Hiro se levantó de su asiento y se aclaró la garganta, para decir solemnemente:

─Profesora, me apena mucho informarle que tenemos que salir un minuto, para defender la ciudad de una amenaza inminente.

Las PPGZ lo miraban con los ojos como platos, pues él había revelado su secreto. Para su sorpresa, la profesora lo miró con una mueca extraña.

─Akatsutsumi, Gotokuji, Matsubara y hermanos Kitazawa, les voy a pedir que se retiren y busquen a la Psicóloga, ¿sí?─les suplicó la profesora, intentando sonreír

Hiro sonrío y asintió amablemente. Los demás comprendieron el plan: hacerse pasar por locos de atar para poder salir de clase. Los seis se levantaron en silencio y salieron lentamente del salón. Apenas cruzaron el umbral de la puerta, las PPGZ guiaron a las corridas a los RRBZ hacia la azotea.

Cuando llegaron, Momoko sacó rápidamente su compacto, lo abrió y las chicas se agruparon junto a ella. Al ver esto, Hiro la imitó y sus hermanos se agruparon junto a él.

─¿Qué ocurre ahora, Profesor?─preguntó Momoko, alertada

─Es Mojo Jojo─ladró Poochie

─¿Quién?─preguntaron a coro los RRBZ

─Ehm... chicos, Mojo Jojo es uno de los villanos de la cuidad─explicó rápidamente Momoko

─¿Villano? ¡Por favor!─rió Kaoru, negando con la cabeza

─¡Vamos en camino!─exclamó Miyako, mientras Momoko cerraba el compacto

─Muy bien, ¡a transformarnos!─gritó la líder, y así comenzaron su tranformación

─¡Hyper Blossom!

─¡Rolling Bubbles!

─¡Powered Buttercup!

Las tres muchachas materializaron su ropa y hicieron su pose habitual, gritando:

-¡Powerpuff Girls Z!

Las PPGZ le echaron un vistazo a los chicos.

─¡Oigan!─reclamó Buttercup, frunciendo el ceño─. ¡¿Qué están esperando?!

─Primero: ¡no sabemos transformarnos!─admitió Midori, observándola con aire pícaro─. Segundo: ¡te ves taaaaaan sexy!

─¡Buttercup, déjalo!─ordenó Blossom, sabiendo que su amiga intentaría aniquilar al chico─. Sólo hagan lo que nosotros hicimos, lo llevan dentro.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí unos segundos, inseguros

─¡Hagamoslo!─exclamó Hiro, y así iniciaron su transformación

─¡Hard Brick!

─¡Explosive Boomer!

─¡Strong Butch!

Los chicos materializaron su ropa con dificultad, e hicieron una pose extraña al final.

─¡Soy un super-héroe!─exclamó Boomer, contento, mientras comenzaba a flotar en el aire. Bubbles soltó una risita.

─¡Vamos!─ordenó Blossom y las PPGZ se alejaron volando

─¿Chicos, porqué no vuelan?─preguntó Boomer a sus dos hermanos, que lo miraban flotar frente a ellos─. Es natural, como respirar.

Brick y Butch se lanzaron unas miradas de inseguridad, pero al final obedecieron a su hermano menor. Comenzaron a flotar un poco, pero al sentirse seguros, la confianza se apoderó de ellos y volaron alto, riendo estruendosamente.

─¡Volar es genial!─gritaron los RRBZ, felices mientras se apresuraban a seguir a las PPGZ

─¿A dónde vamos, compañera?─le preguntó Brick a Blossom, poniéndose a su altura

─Al centro de la ciudad─respondió ella, un poco sonriente─. A Mojo le gusta llamar la atención.

─Me imagino a Mojo muy alto, oscuro, malvado...─pensaba en voz alta Butch, con una media sonrisa

Buttercup lanzó una carcajada cruel, para luego espetar:

─¡Es sólo un mono!

─¿Un mono?─preguntaron Butch y Boomer, uno decepcionado y el otro alertado

─Ya lo verán─les aseguró Bubbles, tranquilamente

El silencio los acompañó hasta que llegaron al centro de la ciudad, lo cual no les llevó demasiado tiempo. Los RRBZ se asombraron bastante al ver el enorme robot que arrasaba con los edificios cercanos, y se confundieron al recordar la risa de Buttercup. ¡A ellos Mojo les parecía malvado ahora! Claro, ahora...

─Ese robot...─susurró Boomer, asombrado─. ¡es enorme!

─Sí, pero es fácil para nosotras detenerlo─le tranquilizó Bubbles, sonriente

─Claro, claro...─murmuró Butch, sonriendo de lado─, pero hoy, nosotros nos encargamos.

─¿¡QUÉ!?─gritó Buttercup, enfadada─. ¡En tus sueños!

─Chicas─dijo Brick, intentando ser la voz de la razón─. Sabemos que es nuestra primera vez, pero lo haremos bien, confíen en nosotros. Aunque... de todas formas lo haremos, por las buenas...─Blossom alzó una ceja ante aquello, pero él continuó:─... o por las malas.

─¿Por las malas...?─cuestionó Blossom, pero era demasiado tarde, Brick ya daba la orden:

─¡Ahora, Butch!

─¡Quinta Sinfonía!─gritó el aludido, tocando su flauta.

Las chicas se sorprendieron al descubrir que Butch ahora tocaba muy bien, y la sinfonía era realmente hermosa. Tanta fue la sorpresa, que no se dieron ni cuenta de que una enorme esfera de cristal verde las había encerrado a las tres y ahora no podían salir.

─¿Qué...? ¡¿QUÉ LES PASA?! ¡ESTÁN DEMENTES!─reclamó Blossom, intentando sin éxito romper el cristal

─¿Porqué hicieron eso?─preguntó Bubbles, un poco decepcionada

─¡CUANDO SALGA DE AQUÍ, ME LAS VAS A PAGAR, BUTCH!─vociferó Buttercup, apretando los puños tanto que casi se hizo daño

─Sí, sí, lo que digas, nena─aseguró Butch, sonriendo de forma traviesa─. ¿Sabes? Tú inspiraste esa sinfonía, preciosa...

─Butch, concentrate─ordenó Brick, a lo que su hermano asintió y adquirió una expresión seria─. Boomer, deja de volar alrededor, tenemos una ciudad que salvar─el rubio asintió apenado y suspiró.

Los tres RRBZ asintieron a la vez, mientras se dirigían a toda velocidad al enorme robot. Al llegar frente a él, Butch silbó para llamar la atención del conductor de aquel aparato:

─¡Oye, mono sucio, ¿se puede saber porqué destruyes la ciudad?!

Mojo se sorprendió bastante al escuchar una voz masculina en lugar de una femenina, como siempre. Se giró, con todo y robot, y vio frente a él a tres adolescentes uniformados que, volando, lo miraban con el ceño fruncido.

El de la derecha, era moreno, de cabello largo y atado en una coleta, un mechón de cabello tapaba su ojo derecho. Tenía los ojos de color verde oscuro, era bastante pálido y vestía con el color verde. Pero... ¿podría ser?

El de la izquierda, era rubio, con el cabello adorablemente desordenado. Sus ojos eran celestes, tenía algunas pecas en el rostro y vestía con el color azul. Le parecía familiar, pero... ¿cómo podía ser? Se veían diferentes, no podían crecer tanto en tan poco tiempo... ¿o sí?

Por último, observó al muchacho del centro, que a las claras era el líder. Su cabello era pelirrojo y estaba parcialmente cubierto con una gorra roja y negra, la cual llevaba al revés. Era obviamente mayor que sus compañeros y vestía con el color rojo. Ahora sí, no había dudas. No sabía como, pero ellos eran...

─¡MIS BEBÉS!

El grito emocionado de Mojo, así como las lagrimas de felicidad que le recorrían el rostro, sorprendieron a los RRBZ, quienes abrieron los ojos como platos.

─¿¡QUÉ, QUÉ!?─exclamaron, con los ojos desorbitados por el desconcierto

─¿Cómo? ¿No me recuerdan?─se extrañó Mojo, limpiando sus lagrimas─. ¡Soy yo! ¡Su mamá!

─¿¡SOMOS HIJOS DE UN MONO BANANERO!?─gritó Butch, completamente enfadado y haciendo un berrinche─. ¡NO ES JUSTO, NO ES JUSTO!

─¿Mamá?─preguntó Boomer, intentando razonar, antes de horrorizarse y señalar a Mojo─. ¡¿Eres Mojo o _Moja_?!

Todo era un caos completo: Butch se enfurruñaba cada vez más, Boomer lloriqueaba cómicamente, Mojo intentaba explicarse con balbuceos y las PPGZ intentaban sin éxito romper la bola de cristal que las envolvía.

Brick no pudo soportarlo mucho tiempo más...

─¡BASTAAAAA!─el grito del pelirrojo fue tan potente, que todos se sumieron en el silencio.

Parecía que el tiempo se hubiera detenido y ni el aire se atreviera a moverse ni un centímetro. Todos los ojos se concentraron en Brick, quien tenía la cabeza gacha de forma sombría y respiraba agitadamente.

─¿Podrían... callarse... de... una... maldita... vez?─masculló, resaltando cada palabra con exasperación

Levantó la vista, para encontrarse a todo el mundo quieto y callado, esperando que él dijera algo más. Brick suspiró profundamente, antes de dirigirse a Mojo con el tono más educado que pudo fingir:

─Veamos, Mojo, ¿podrías explicarnos por qué dices ser nuestra "madre", si eres tan amable?

Blossom tragó saliva con temor. Si Mojo le contaba a los chicos su pasado, el plan del profesor se iría por las cañerías. ¡Tenía que inventarse algo! Pero le daba miedo volver a enojar a su contraparte... no sabía que hacer.

─¡BRICK!

El gritó de Blossom los sorprendió a todos, de forma que salieron de su trance. El aludido se dio media vuelta para observar a su compañera, quien lo veía con ojos suplicantes.

─Por favor, no creas ninguna palabra de las que diga este mono mentiroso─pidió ella, con voz serena pero firme─. Él sólo quiere confundirlos, les dirá toda clase de disparates... no lo escuches, confía en mí...

Brick no sabía que decir. El tono de voz de Blossom, era tan... tan... ¿cómo explicarlo? Simplemente le inspiraba toda la confianza del mundo. Formó una sonrisa amable, sólo para tranquilizar a su contraparte y asintió una sola vez.

─Ya oyeron a Blossom, muchachos─sentenció él, volviéndose hacia Mojo─. Ahora, ¡a darle una lección a este patán!

─Mami no quiere luchar con ustedes, ¡PERO NO ME DEJAN OPCIÓN!─reclamó Mojo, comenzando a atacarlos con unas cuerdas que salieron de su robot, que pretendían atrapar a los chicos

Los RRBZ solamente se apartaron, aburridos por el poco peligro que corrían.

─¿Eso es todo?─preguntó Butch, frunciendo el ceño con desilusión─. ¡Ataca de verdad!

─Me aburrooooo─canturreó Boomer, poniendo los ojos en blanco

─Muy bien, chicos, esto será más fácil que una ecuación de segundo grado combinado con Thales y Pitagoras─soltó Brick, a lo que todos lo miraron con confusión. Él suspiró─. No importa. Boomer, corre alrededor del robot, con esto-le ordenó a su hermano menor, tomando rápidamente una de las cuerdas que Mojo les había lanzado y cortándola con su shackram, luego se la dio a Boomer─. Tú serás la distracción.

Boomer asintió sonriente y bajó al suelo, donde ató un extremo de la cuerda a una pata del robot, para luego comenzar a correr a toda velocidad a su alrededor, atándolo firmemente. Mojo parecía en shock, observaba a sus muchachos con tanta atención que al parecer ni se había acordado de defenderse.

─Butch, ahora debemos empujar este pesado robot hacia el suelo, donde capturaremos a Mojo─ordenó Brick, su hermano asintió─. Lo haremos los dos juntos, porque... ¡guau!

No había terminado de hablar cuando Butch apenas empujó con su mano el robot, el cual se desplomó entrepitosamente.

─Eso fue...

─Lo sé, lo sé, ¡soy lo máximo!

Boomer tomó otra cuerda y con ella ató a Mojo, quien estaba inconsciente con su lengua fuera de su boca.

─Chicos, esto fue demasiado fácil. ¡Bien hecho!─exclamó Brick, chocando palmas con sus hermanos─. Excelente, creo que eso es todo por hoy...

─¡NO, NO, NADA DE ESO!

Los muchachos se voltearon al escuchar el grito rabioso de Buttercup, quien los miraba con los ojos llenos de furia. Entonces recordaron que las PPGZ seguían encerradas. Dos de los RRBZ tragaron saliva al acercarse, mientras el restante sonreía como si viera el sol por primera vez.

─¡Saquennos de aquí, por favor!─pidió Bubbles, bastante enfadada

─Lo hemos intentado todo, ¡este cristal es irrompible!─se quejó Blossom, mientras los chicos notaban que ellas cargaban en sus manos sus respectivas armas y se veían cansadas de intentar romper aquello

Una risa burlona los sorprendió a todos. Butch se doblaba sobre su estómago mientas lloraba de risa.

─¿I-irrompible?─cuestionó, aún entre carcajadas─. ¡Por favor, eso es tan frágil...!

─¿Ah, sí?─murmuró Buttercup, entrecerrando sus ojos verdes─. ¡Entonces sacanos de aquí!

Butch le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa y le guiñó un ojo, mientras flotaba hacia la bola de cristal. Cuando estuvo frente a ella, sencillamente sopló sobre el cristal y este se desvaneció en el aire. Las caras de sorpresa de los demás no tenían precio. Butch sonrió con suficiencia.

─¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo hiciste eso?─preguntó Buttercup, con un susurro que sonó demasiado dulce para su gusto

─Ah, cariño, yo podría enseñarte─aseguró Butch, alzando el rostro de su contraparte tomándola por la barbilla─. Sólo nos tomaría unas cuantas clases... particulares, ¿me entiendes?

Buttercup se sonrojó violentamente y se apartó de él tan rápido como pudo, frunciendo el ceño y apretando los puños.

─¡Te dije que me las ibas a pagar!─le recordó ella, cada vez más enojada─. ¡TE MATARÉ!

Y así comenzó a perseguirlo, hacia el laboratorio, provocando la risa en los demás cuando oyeron a Butch responderle:

─¡Quiero que me mates a besos, _baby_!

Y así fue que todos se dirigieron al laboratorio, riendo divertidos. Brick sonreía radiante. _"¡Al fin algo de acción!"_, pensó. Aunque aquello, le había dejado gusto a poco.

¡Holaaaaa! ¿Cómo están, mis amoreeees? ¡FELIZ 2013! *0*

Bueno, aquí les dejo el capitulo 6 de este fic. Y sí, lo sé, esperaron muchisimo tiempo. ¡Lo lamento tanto! Es que entre los exámenes finales, mi vida cotidiana y los preparativos para Navidad y Año Nuevo, casi no encontraba espacio para mí. De nuevo, ¡lo lamento! Pero les prometo (sí, lo prometo otra vez) que voy a intentar publicar muy seguido.

Y hablando de publicar... les adelanto que esta vez habrán, ¡DOS PREGUNTAS PREGUNTONAS! ^.^

Pero ahora... ¡a responder reviews!

Karla-20: ¡Hola, Desiaparición! Oye, ¿dónde estás? ¡Ah, sí, me olvidaba de que eras invisible! XD No, no, ya en serio, te extrañé un montón, a ti y a todos. Espero que te haya gustado el cap y... ¡gracias por tu review!

Blossom Hyuga: ¡Hola, Inuctura! ¿Cómo estás, linda? Espero que bien. En fin, espero que te guste el cap y ¡gracias por tu review!

1: ¡Hola, Static Star! ¡Me encanta tu look, en serio, con la descripción que me diste me dejaste asombrada! *O* Me alegra mucho que te guste el fic, ¡gracias por tu review!

PPGZaAndRRBZFan: ¡Hola, Singing Tahomy! ¿Te ha gustado este cap? ¡Espero que sí! Bueno, ¡gracias por tu review!

Powerdark: ¡Hola, preciosa! ¿Tú amas mi historia? ¡Yo te amo a ti! *te abrazo bien fuerte* *-* Lamento la demora, ¡pero aquí estoy! ¡Gracias por tu review!

Dickory5: ¡Hola, hermosa! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que muy bien, además espero que te haya gustado el cap. ¡Gracias por tu review!

Fuutachimaru: ¡Hola, Panqueque Girl! XD ¡No soy modesta, tú exageras! ***carita de berrinche* **¡Bueno, pues aquí tienes, _algo de acción_! Muy poquito, lo sé :c Y no, no te preocupes, ¡esto no se transformará en High School Musical o Glee! Fue sólo un pequeño homenaje a una canción que me inspira, nada más XD ¡Amo a BiPinkBunny, es mi musa! En fin, ¡gracias por tu review!

Emi-Nekiito: ¡Hola, DandyNekiito! Bueno, pues al final te dejo otra vez los links, para que veas las imágenes *¬* ¡Brick es el mejor dibujante, no lo dudes! En fin, espero que te haya gustado el cap y ¡gracias por el review!

Blossomxd: ¡Hola, TransformGirl! ¿Te ha gustado este cap? ¡Di que sí, porfaaa! ***carita tierna*** Bueno, ¡gracias por tu review!

Neverland32: ¡Hola, cariño! ¡Aquí tienes el cap, espero que te haya gustado mucho! En fin, nos vemos y ¡gracias por tu review!

La Sacertiza: ¡Hola, Dark Angel! ¡Me alegra que te encante mi historia! Espero que te guste el cap, ¡gracias por tu review!

AngelOtaku99a99TaioAZ: ¡Holis! ¡Me reí un montón con tu review! XD ¡Gracias!

Karla: ¡Hola, bonita! ¡Aquí esta el cap, espero lo hayas disfrutado! ¡Gracias por tu review!

¡Listo! *salto de felicidad* Ahora vamos a...

¡La Pregunta Preguntona Nº 1!

¿Les gustan _Los Pingüinos de Madagascar_? ¿Leerían un fic de ellos?

¡La Pregunta Preguntona Nº2!

¿Les gusta el _yaoi_?

(parejas chicoXchico)

¡Respondan, por favor, es urgente! Tengo una... bueno, dos grandes ideas con los pinguinos y quiero saber si les gustaría leerlo. ¡Así que porfa, porfa, PORFAAAAA RESPONDAN!

Bueno, eso es todo...

¡AH, NOOO! Me olvidaba de los links... u.u'

Brick Z: : / / . a r t / – – ? q = % % & q o = 1 9 1

Boomer Z: : / / . a r t / – – ? q = % % & q o = 1 8 9

Butch Z: : / / . a r t / – – ? q = % % & q o = 1 8 8

RRBZ: : / / . a r t / – ? q = % % & q o = 0

RRBZ cuerpo entero: : / / . a r t / – – Z – ? q = % % & q o = 1

Ahora sí, eso fue todo. ¡Me tengo que ir! D: Espero volver pronto, haré todo lo posible. ¡Extrañenme! Por que yo los voy a extrañar un montón.

¡Lean, dejen reviews, respondan a Las Preguntas Preguntonas (POR FAVOR, HAGANLO), coman rico y sean felices!

Se despide de los mejores super-lectores del mundo.

_-*-_-*-_Love Is Toxic, Baby._-*-_-*-_


	7. Por siempre es mucho tiempo

**Disclaimer.1:** _Todos los personajes, poderes, nombres, objetos y atuendos que puedan reconocer (entiéndase: Hyper Blossom/Momoko Akatsutsumi, Rolling Bubbles/Miyako Gotokuji, Powered Buttercup/Kaoru Matsubara y demás personajes y lugares) pertenecen en su gran mayoría a Toei Animation y Craig McCracken_

**Disclaimer.2:** _Las frases de transformación de los Rowdyruff Boys Z (quienes pertenecen a los anteriormente mencionados), así como sus atuendos, armas y ataques (entiéndase: Hard Brick, Explosive Boomer y Strong Butch, sus armas: Shackram, Bate de Béisbol y Flauta, respectivamente) pertenecen a BiPinkBunny. Pueden encontrar su perfil en DeviantArt aquí: bipinkbunny .deviantart (deben unir los espacios para entrar ^^) Y el link a su historia en : www. Fanfiction s/ 6276202/1/ Demashita_PPGs_RRbs_Z (otra vez, deben unir los espacios para entrar ¬¬U) Si son fans de PPGZ y RRBZ, vean su galería e historia, no se arrepentirán._

* * *

><p>Capitulo 7: Por siempre es <em>mucho<em> tiempo.

—Chicos... tal vez deberían tener cuidado con los aterrizajes...

Las PPGZ aguantaban la risa, observando como tres muchachos se esforzaban por levantarse del suelo luego de lo que Butch denominó: _"¡ATERRIZAJE FORZOSOOOOO!"_.

—¡Sin problemas!—exclamó Boomer, sin perder la sonrisa

Sus hermanos no estaban muy de acuerdo cuando se levantaron, pero aún así lo siguieron cuando entraron al laboratorio.

—Buenas tardes—les saludó amablemente el profesor

—¡Buenas tardes!—respondieron efusivamente Brick y Bubbles

—¡Si no como un chocolate, MORIRÉ!—advirtió Blossom, corriendo a la cocina con pavor

—Espera, Butch...—lo detuvo el profesor, viéndolo extrañado—. ¿Qué te ocurrió en el ojo?

—Ah, ¿esto?—preguntó el chico, señalando su ojo izquierdo: este estaba morado e hinchado—. Me temo que es confidencial...

Pero no le tomó mucho tiempo al profesor deducir lo ocurrido: al menos, no después de ver la enorme sonrisa de satisfacción que lucía Buttercup.

—¡No lo va a poder creer!—saltó Boomer, acercándose al adulto con rapidez—. ¡Salvamos la ciudad! Primero, volamos hasta el centro de la ciudad, y luego encerramos a las chicas en la bola verde de Butch y luego...

—Boomer, Boomer...—canturreó Butch, negando con la cabeza—. No lo digas de esa forma, ¿quieres? Las mentes pervertidas (como la mía) podrían _malpensar_—aclaró, haciendo que a todos les apareciera una gotita en la nuca—. Es un campo de fuerza, llamalo así.

—Sí, sí, lo que sea—continuó Boomer, con el mismo entusiasmo—. ¿En qué estaba...? ¡Ah, sí! Y luego volamos hasta el robot de Mojo (¡era enorme!), y luego nos dijo que era nuestra "mamá" (eso fue extraño), y luego yo até el robot por las piernas, y luego Butch derribó el robot con sólo un empujón (¡guau!), y luego yo até a Mojo y lo dejé ahí, y luego sacamos a las chicas de la bo... del campo de fuerza y luego vinimos para acá. ¿Sabe que hizo Brick? ¡Brick lo pensó todo, lo planeó! ¡Es un genio! ¿Eh? ¿Eh?

Se hizo el silencio. Todos estaban en shock al notar la gran incontinencia verbal que tenía aquel rubio. El chico estaba agotado y respiraba con dificultad luego de soltar todo aquello. Bubbles se alarmó un poco, porque corrió a la cocina y le acercó un vaso de agua fresca, que él bebió agradecido.

—Bueno... gracias, Boomer, por la información—agradeció el profesor, sonriendo un poco—. Pero, nosotros ya lo sabíamos.

—¿Cómo es eso?—se extrañó el rubio, recuperándose de repente—. ¿Acaso usted tiene... una bola mágica?

Brick se golpeó la frente con exasperación y pudo oír a Butch murmurar muy bajito: "¡Otra vez! Calmate, mente, calmate. No _malpienses_, ahora _bienpiensa_...". Volvió a golpearse, ahora negando con la cabeza.

—No, nada de eso—descartó el profesor, con una breve risa—. Sólo tenemos cámaras en toda la ciudad, en cada rincón...

—No puede ser...—susurró Butch, tan seriamente que todos se voltearon a verlo—. Eso es... ¡ACOSO VISUAL!

Brick casi se cae de bruces al escuchar aquello, Blossom se atragantó con su chocolate, Boomer y Bubbles abrieron los ojos desorbitados y Buttercup no pudo contener una pequeña risa.

—Ehm... no, en realidad es vigilancia, es para...—intento explicar el adulto, pero otra vez lo interrumpió el chico moreno:

—¡ACOSO VISUAL, ACOSO VISUAL! ¡SALVESE QUIEN PUEDA, AAAAHHHH!

Y sin más salió corriendo como un loco, mientras todos lo seguían con la mirada, con expresiones de completo desconcierto. El profesor se volteó hacia Buttercup, quien hizo una mueca y murmuró:

—Está loco de remate. Ah, y es masoquista.

El profesor iba a decir algo, pero de repente recordó la charla que había mantenido con su hijo aquella misma mañana, por lo que cambió radicalmente de tema.

—Muchachos, si pueden darme un minuto de su atención...—pidió, mirando especialmente a Butch, a quien se le olvidó enseguida el "acoso visual" y se acercó al profesor—. Verán, hoy en la mañana, Ken y yo estuvimos charlando (por cierto, Ken y Poochie están tomando una siesta) y... hemos decidido que ustedes, chicos, reciban entrenamiento.

—¿Entrenamiento?—preguntaron los RRBZ, a la vez

—Exactamente—asintió el profesor, apenas sonriendo—. Verán, si quieren combatir el mal, deberán saber cuales son sus fortalezas, y sus debilidades, las capacidades que pueden desarrollar y otras cosas que sin duda nos ayudarán.

—Pero... ¿quién nos entrenará?—preguntó Brick, alzando una ceja

Todos se quedaron viéndolo, con confusión en sus ojos. Blossom tenía los brazos cruzados y parecía enfadada cuando respondió:

—¿Qué no es obvio?—Brick encogió sus hombros, aunque la mirada de su contraparte lo había intimidado un poco. Blossom negó con la cabeza, pero continuó:— Y yo que pensé que eras inteligente... ¡nosotros les enseñaremos, tonto!

Esta vez fue Butch quien se golpeó la frente, pero sonreía burlonamente. Boomer rió por lo bajo y negó con la cabeza.

Brick pensó que sus habilidades no eran tan increíbles como él creía.

Amaneció. Brick (o más bien, Hiro) aún recordaba lo que había pasado ayer. Se sentía terriblemente mal. Él, aunque detestara admitirlo, tenía un ego enorme. Y aquello, el hecho de que los demás se rieran de él, le había dolido más de lo que debería.

Abrió sus ojos, carmesíes como la sangre misma, muy despacio, aún acostado sobre su cama de sábanas rojas. Se apartó un poco su cabello pelirrojo del rostro, con pereza. Miró a su derecha.

En su cama de sábanas verdes, dormía su hermano Midori, acostado (o más bien, despatarrado), con su largo cabello negro, suelto y revuelto, y las sábanas en el suelo. Sonreía. Incluso, creyó oírlo murmurar algo como: "_Te amo, Kaoru... ¡pero Buttercup no debe saberlo!_". Hiro chasqueó la lengua: su hermano menor era un desastre, sin dudas. Miró, está vez, a su izquierda.

En otra cama, de sábanas azules, dormía su hermano Shin, acostado prolijamente, tapándose con las sábanas hasta la altura de su cintura, sus cabellos rubios desordenados sin perder la inocencia. Parecía mucho más tranquilo y relajado que Midori. Hiro formó una sonrisa involuntaria: su hermano pequeño era definitivamente un niño, en el cuerpo de un muchacho.

Volvió su vista al techo, contando los segundos que faltaban para que sus hermanos menores despertaran. Mientras lo hacía, recordó lo que había ocurrido (también) ayer, luego de que las chicas se fueran a sus casas.

Los RRBZ habían terminado de cenar, aún con la sorpresa de que el Profesor había cocinado. _"No todo se obtiene de una máquina."_, había dicho, cuando los muchachos lo sorprendieron en la cocina. La comida había estado deliciosa, y los chicos agradecieron antes de subir a su habitación.

Cuando entraron en la habitación, se dieron cuenta de que aún estaban transformados. Los tres volvieron a la normalidad a la vez, causando que Shin y Midori rieran un poco. Sin embargo, Hiro permaneció en completa seriedad y silencio. Sus hermanos lo notaron casi enseguida.

—Oye, Hiro—comenzó Shin, sentándose al lado de su hermano, sobre aquellas sábanas rojas—. ¿qué pasa, hermano? Te ves mal...

—No sé de que hablas—respondió Hiro, pero la tristeza en su voz era evidente

—¡A mí no me engañas, _galletita de arroz_!—exclamó sarcásticamente Midori, cruzando sus brazos y sonriendo de lado—. Escupe todo. Ahora.

Hiro suspiró y negó con la cabeza, conteniendo sus ganas de "_escupir todo_" de una vez. Shin se contagió de su tristeza, ahora luciendo cabizbajo. Por su parte, Midori frunció el ceño, molesto.

—Sé lo que te pasa—murmuró, causando que su hermano mayor levantara la vista para observarlo confundido—. No te gustó lo que pasó hoy en la tarde, que Blossom te llamara "tonto", ¿o no?

El chico de ojos rojos no pudo evitar la sorpresa y perplejidad expresada en su rostro. ¡Lo había descubierto! Midori sonrió de lado, a sabiendas de que tenía razón, mientras que Shin los miraba, comenzando a entender.

—¡Claro que no...!—exclamó Hiro. Sus hermanos lo miraron con el ceño fruncido, diciendo sin palabras _"¡No sabes mentir!"_. No le quedó más remedio que admitirlo—. Bueno, sí, tal vez me molestó... un poco.

—¡Un poco mucho!—sonrió Shin, ahora más relajado al descubrir que no era nada grave

Midori lanzó una carcajada de victoria, pero luego se puso en cuclillas frente a su hermano mayor, para quedar a su altura.

—Escuchame, y no te olvides de esto, no volveré a decirlo—empezó, logrando que Hiro y Shin lo miraran curiosos—. Tú no eres un "tonto". Y no, no lo digo porque tengas un coeficiente intelectual más grande que el sexy trasero de Kaoru... no le digan que dije eso, ¿okey?—les advirtió, logrando que los otros dos rieran por lo bajo, asintiendo—. Bueno, la cuestión es que tú eres quien eres. Y nadie nunca podrá decirte lo contrario. No debes permitirlo, así te lo diga la chica que hace que te ahogues en tu propia saliva. Nadie debe despreciarte, por que eres uno en un millón. Nunca lo olvides.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio. Hiro pestañeó varias veces, perplejo ante la profundidad de aquellas palabras. Shin por su parte, contenía las lagrimas con dificultad. Finalmente no pudo soportarlo y se lanzó sobre Midori, atrapándolo en un abrazo fraternal.

—¡Eso sí es poesía!—sollozó alegremente el menor, mientras Midori se retorcía para apartarlo

—¡Ya, está bien, entendí, gracias!—le espetó, apartándolo, aunque le sonreía con ternura—. Creo que me pasé de cursi, ¿no?

—Nada de eso—intervino Hiro, levantándose de su cama y parándose junto a sus hermanos—. Gracias por hacerme sentir mejor.

—Cuando quieras—sonrió Midori, dándole un golpe amistoso en el brazo

Shin los observó a los dos, aún llorando de felicidad, y luego los unió en un abrazo de tres.

—¡¿Estaremos juntos por siempre?!—preguntó el más pequeño, sonando como un niño ingenuo

—¿Por siempre?—cuestionó Midori, arqueando sus cejas

—No lo sé, chicos—negó Hiro, con una enorme sonrisa, antes de sentenciar:—. Por siempre es _mucho_ tiempo.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Pues, yo no estoy bien. Yo estoy mal, muy mal.<p>

¿Quieren saber por qué? Bueno, se los contaré.

El 9 de enero, recibí un review que realmente, me dejó sin palabras. Era muy simple, e incluso bastante corto. Pero con apenas unas palabras, logró arruinar por completo mi día. No era una crítica, no decían que mi historia era mala, ni nada por el estilo.

Era solamente un comentario sarcástico. ¿No me creen? Mírenlo ustedes, aquí se los dejo textualmente:

**Segovax** 1/9/13 . chapter 1

y el proximo capitulo sera en... FREBRERO DEL 2014

¿Lo ven? Mi primera reacción fue de enojo. Me enfurecí, sentí grandes ganas de golpear a alguien. Pero luego, cuando pensé todo con más calma, me di cuenta de que, cruel o no, **Segovax** tenía razón.

Tardo días, semanas, meses, hasta años en actualizar. Darme cuenta de que yo no cumplía, de que yo no escribía con tanta frecuencia, me rompió el corazón.

Entonces, decidí que no sirvo para esto. No soy buena escritora, demoro mucho en actualizar. No saben cuanto lloré.

Lloré de rabia, porque mi más grande sueño es ser escritora algún día, y si no escribo bien y ni lo hago más seguido, no cumpliré mi sueño.

Entonces, decidí dejar pasar unas horas y pensarlo con más tranquilidad. Ahí me di cuenta de algo. Tal vez, lo más importante: si quiero ser escritora, debo aceptar las cosas buenas y las malas. Y luego, comencé a reírme tanto, que me dolía el estómago. Lo sé, dirán que soy bipolar... pues es cierto, lo soy XD

Yo siempre respondo los reviews, y aquí esta la respuesta:

**Segovax**: _Amablemente te recordaría que el mes "__**FREBRERO**__" no existe, al menos, no en mi calendario. De todas formas, ¡gracias por tu review!_

Lamento mucho si los molesté con lo que escribí, pero necesitaba desahogarme.

Ahora, ¡a responder _más_ reviews!:

**Blossom Hyuga:** ¡_Hola! Me alegra saber que te interesan mis ideas, más abajo les hablaré sobre ellas. ¡Gracias por tu review!_

**MarcyAbadeer02:** _¡Hola! ¡Wiiiiii, eres Directioner! :3 Espero que te haya gustado este cap, ¡gracias por tu review!_

**Koolkat97: **_¡Hola! ¡Me encanta que te encante! Y sí, Butch siempre con sus ocurrencias. ¡Gracias por tu review!_

**LocaPorLosRRBZ:** _¡Hola! ¡Awww, ya te extrañaba un montón! T.T Más abajo te respondo tu pregunta ;) ¡Gracias por tu review!_

**Emi-Nekiito:** _¡Hola! ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! *0* Espero que este cap sea de tu agrado, ¡gracias por tu review!_

**Fuutachimaru: **_¡Hola! ¡Ay, gracias, hago mi mejor esfuerzo! (y entre tú y yo, los verdecitos son mi debilidad :3) Mojo volverá a atacar muy pronto... XD ¡Gracias por tu review!_

**HarukaSou:** _¡Hola! Ya lo había dicho antes, pero ¡BiPinkBunny es mi musa! :3 Es una artista inigualable. En fin, ¡gracias por tu review!_

**Hinata12Hyuga:** _¡Hola! ¡Me alegra leerte de nuevo! Y como te gustan los Pinguinos y el yaoi, te recomiendo que leas lo que escribiré más abajo. ¡Gracias por tu review!_

**Powerdark:** _¡Hola! ¡Sí, te amo! :$ Sobre los verdecitos, ¡también los amo! La pregunta preguntona era por curiosidad... y por un pequeño proyecto que tengo... jejeje XD ¡Gracias por tu review!_

**Karla:** _¡Hola! ¡Qué bueno que te encante! ¡Gracias por tu review!_

Y, ¡listo!

Bueno, ahora quiero contarles algo. Hace unos días, publiqué un nuevo fic, titulado **Truly, Madly, Deeply** (**Verdaderamente, Locamente, Profundamente**, en español). Estoy segura de que **Karla-20** (¡te extraño, Karla Mirella! T.T) sabrá que hay una canción de One Direction que le da título al fic ;)

Mi nueva historia se trata de **Los Pinguinos de Madagascar**, y es del género **YAOI**. Ahora entienden Las Preguntas Preguntonas del cap anterior, ¿eh? La historia está centrada en KowalskiXPrivate (Cabo en Latinoamérica), además de que tiene un poquito de SkipperXRico. Aquellos que han visto, _aunque sea_, un episodio sabrán quien es quien.

Lo único que yo quería saber era quien de ustedes querría leer esa historia, y dejarme su opinión. Acepto todo, lo bueno y lo malo. Aquellos a quienes les gustan Los Pinguinos y el Yaoi, ¡pues los espero, pasen por mi perfil, lean y diganme que piensan! A los que no les gusta... lo lamento, me hubiera encantado saber que pensaban, ¡pero aún así los tengo aquí! ;)

**ATENCIÓN**: A los que le gusten los Pinguinos, pero no el Yaoi, estén atentos, porque pronto publicaré otra historia que tal vez les interese: **Proyecto Z**.

En fin, creo que eso fue todo... ¡ah, no! Aquí está, lo que estaban esperando...

¡La Pregunta Preguntona!

¿Tienen cuenta en DeviantArt? ¿Cuál es?

Yo les dejo la mía, busquenme como **KovatePrivalski97**. Les advierto que esa cuenta era de mi prima (fanática loca de Los Pinguinos ¬¬) y luego yo se la robé XD. Les advierto por los Favoritos que encontrarán... pero yo pronto la personalizaré... ¡así que quiero saber sus cuentas, para poder agregar su arte a mis Favoritos!

Bueno, ahora sí, me despido, mis amores hermosos _pechochos_ XD ¡Extrañenme, como yo los extraño a ustedes!

¡Lean, dejen reviews, respondan a La Pregunta Preguntona (por fis, en serio quiero saber :3), coman rico y sean felices!

Se despide de los mejores lectores y amigos del mundo mundial.

_-*-_-*-_Love Is Toxic, Baby._-*-_-*-_


	8. Locademia de Superhéroes

**Disclaimer.1:** _Todos los personajes, poderes, nombres, objetos y atuendos que puedan reconocer (entiéndase: Hyper Blossom/Momoko Akatsutsumi, Rolling Bubbles/Miyako Gotokuji, Powered Buttercup/Kaoru Matsubara y demás personajes y lugares) pertenecen en su gran mayoría a Toei Animation y Craig McCracken_

**Disclaimer.2:** _Las frases de transformación de los Rowdyruff Boys Z (quienes pertenecen a los anteriormente mencionados), así como sus atuendos, armas y ataques (entiéndase: Hard Brick, Explosive Boomer y Strong Butch, sus armas: Shackram, Bate de Béisbol y Flauta, respectivamente) pertenecen a BiPinkBunny. Pueden encontrar su perfil en DeviantArt aquí: bipinkbunny .deviantart (deben unir los espacios para entrar ^^) Y el link a su historia en : www. Fanfiction s/ 6276202/1/ Demashita_PPGs_RRbs_Z (otra vez, deben unir los espacios para entrar ¬¬U) Si son fans de PPGZ y RRBZ, vean su galería e historia, no se arrepentirán._

* * *

><p>Capitulo 8: Locademia de Superhéroes<p>

Aquella mañana había comenzado como cualquier otra. El sol brillando, las nubes blancas, el cielo azul...

Rutina.

Hiro había sido el primero en levantarse. Luego, Shin. Finalmente (y a regañadientes), Midori. Los tres cepillaban sus dientes frente a su enorme espejo, con aburrimiento en sus expresiones. Iban sincronizados, y hacían todo a la vez. Se vestían, se peinaban, y hasta se miraban de la misma forma.

Rutina.

Los tres bajaron las escaleras de la planta alta arrastrando los pies. Al entrar en el laboratorio, descubrieron al Profesor y a Ken parados frente a ellos, a Poochie sobre la mesa y a las PPGZ sentadas a la mesa.

―Huh... ¿y ahora qué pasó?―preguntó Hiro, algo preocupado al notar las expresiones serias de los presentes

―¿No lo recuerdan?―cuestionó Momoko, alzando una ceja. Cuando los RRBZ negaron con la cabeza, ella suspiró―. Hoy comienza su entrenamiento.

―¿Eh? ¿Entrenamiento?―masculló Midori, cruzado de brazos―. ¡Yo creí que era broma!

―Igual yo―asintió Shin, encogiéndose de hombros―. Pero... supongo que es bueno. No es de mi agrado estrellarme contra el piso...

―¡Exacto!―exclamó el Profesor, ahora sonriendo. Le dedicó una mirada a Poochie y susurró―. Ahora.

―¡Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys Z!

―¡Hyper Blossom!

―¡Hard Brick!

―¡Rolling Bubbles!

―¡Explosive Boomer!

―¡Powered Buttercup!

―¡Strong Butch!

―¡PowerPuff Girls and RowdyRuff Boys Z!

Luego de su transformación, aquel equipo de seis hizo una pose al final.

Las chicas salieron volando fuera del laboratorio, y los chicos se encogieron de hombros al seguirlas. Ellas se posaron suavemente en el suelo, mientras ellos cayeron en picada, justo frente a ellas.

―Ese es el primer punto que vamos a tratar―sonrió Blossom, mientras los chicos se ponían en pie―. Clases de vuelo.

―¿Y qué hacemos?―consultó Brick, quitándose el polvo que tenía en la chaqueta

―Cada uno a un lado de su contraparte―ordenó la líder en rosa―. Nosotras nos encargaremos de cada uno de ustedes.

Los RRBsZ obedecieron enseguida, y cada chica voló hacia un lugar distinto. Los muchachos se miraron entre sí unos segundos, hasta que cada uno siguió a su contraparte.

Blossom aterrizó en el medio del bosque, dónde habitaba Fuzzy Lumpinks. Sin embargo, no había rastros de la bestia por ahí. Brick no tardó mucho tiempo en caer detrás de ella. Se levantó con dificultad justo cuando ella se dio media vuelta para observarlo.

―Bien, ahora dame tu mano―susurró ella, extendiendo su mano a él

―¿Mi m-mano?―murmuró él, sonrojado

Blossom ignoró sus palabras y le tomó la mano. Durante apenas unos segundos, ambos se miraron a los ojos antes de apartar la vista, apenados.

―Ahora... eh... ¿qué iba a decir?―se preguntó la muchacha, para luego negar con la cabeza―. ¿Listo?

―¿Para qué...?―pero ya era muy tarde, Blossom ya había salido volando, y él estaba siendo arrastrado―. ¿Estás loca?

―¡Consigue el equilibrio! ¡No es difícil!

Brick gruñó, pero aún así se dio cuenta de que comenzaba a equilibrarse. Pronto estuvo volando a la misma altura que su contraparte, quien le sonreía radiante. Se quedó atrapado en su sonrisa, embelesado... tanto que ambos chocaron contra un árbol.

Se pudo oír en todo el bosque el grito de la muchacha:

―¡Argh! ¡Otra vez!

* * *

><p>Lejos de allí, en el mismo bosque, dos rubios oyeron el grito también, y ambos se taparon los oídos a la vez.<p>

―Creo que a Blossom no le está yendo muy bien, ¿eh?―bromeó Boomer, logrando que Bubbles riera suavemente

―Ven, toma mi mano―susurró la muchacha, haciendo que el chico temblara ligeramente al obedecer―. Volaremos juntos. Intenta tener un poco de equilibrio, por favor. ¿Estás listo?

El rubio respiró hondo y luego asintió. Se elevaron, primero lentamente. Pero la emoción de estar haciéndolo bien, hizo que Boomer aumentará la velocidad más de la cuenta. Demasiado.

―¡BOOMER-KUN, DETENTE!―gritó horrorizada Bubbles, y en un vano intento para aterrizar, ambos se estrellaron en el suelo de forma estrepitosa―. ¡Oh, no, mi peinado!

―Lo lamento...―murmuró el chico, avergonzado―. ¿Lo intentamos de nuevo...?

* * *

><p>A unos kilómetros de allí, el equipo verde había escuchado el grito desesperado de Bubbles, y se miraban con los ojos como platos.<p>

―Deberías agradecer que debes entrenarme a mí y no a él...―presumió Butch, ahora sonriendo de lado

―¿Crees que eres mejor que él?―cuestionó su contraparte, acercándose a él. Le tomó la mano de forma brusca y sonrió―. No lo creo.

―No debiste decir eso, nena...

Está vez fue él quien despegó, arrastrando a su contraparte tras él. Al escuchar que ella gritaba aterrorizada, la abrazó por la cintura, subió lo más alto que pudo (aproximadamente 250 km), y luego se dejó caer.

―¡CAÍDA LIBRE!―exclamó alegremente, colocándose de manera estratégica para amortiguar la caída de Buttercup

Con un estruendo se estrellaron contra el suelo, ella sobre él para no lastimarse, con una fuerza que hubiera dejado muerto a un humano, pero que a Butch lo dejó riendo a carcajadas, y a Buttercup soltando improperios.

―¡IDIOTA, IMBÉCIL, MANIÁTICO, PSICÓPATA...!

―¡Relajate! Lo haremos otra vez...

Y sin más, volvió a tomarla por la fuerza de la cintura, y abandonó el enorme cráter que había creado en el suelo.

* * *

><p>―Bueno, supongo que logramos enseñarles algo hoy, ¿no?―comentó Blossom, cuando todos se reunieron frente al laboratorio―. Por lo menos ya no caen de narices al suelo...<p>

Los RRBZ chocaron sus manos, celebrando en pleno júbilo. Tan distraídos en celebrar estaban que no se percataron en la charla que llevaban las chicas con el profesor.

―¿Está seguro, Profesor?

―Completamente, Blossom.

―¿Y si necesitan nuestra ayuda?

―Deben hacerlo solos, Bubbles.

―¿Y si dejamos que los aplaste?

―¡Claro que no, Buttercup!

En sus manos, el profesor llevaba un control remoto que se veía difícil de manejar. Por su propia seguridad, había ordenado a Ken y Poochie no salir del laboratorio. Su último invento era más que peligroso, pero era la mejor prueba por la que podía hacer pasar a los chicos. Ordenó apartarse a las chicas, y se apartó él mismo, sólo para presionar un botón rojo y que se oyera un gruñido estremecedor desde el bosque frente a ellos.

De entre los árboles, apareció una enorme figura, muy parecida físicamente a Fuzzy, pero aún más grande y feroz. Los RRBZ se colocaron en posición defensiva de forma instintiva, sacando sus armas. El monstruo lanzó un horripilante alarido, y se lanzó contra ellos.

Brick y Boomer se apartaron con rapidez, mientras Butch le propinaba un contundente puñetazo. La bestia salió disparada a un lado, pero se levantó enseguida y arremetió contra él. Antes de que pudiera acercarse demasiado, Boomer le lanzó un golpe a la nuca con su bate, haciéndolo caer de cabeza al suelo.

En sólo un segundo de distracción, había estirado su manota de gigantescas garras y había lanzado a Butch contra una roca cercana. De una patada, mandó a Boomer al suelo con vertiginosa velocidad. Brick no pudo más que llenarse de una furia irracional, y empuñó su shackram al lanzarse contra aquella monstruosidad.

Al caer sobre aquello, le hizo un enorme corte en el pecho, además de darle varios puñetazos en su deforme rostro. El "animal" lo apartó con un golpe que lo mandó al suelo, y por poco lo aplasta con su puño, de no ser porque la soga de un yo-yo tiró de su muñeca en sentido contrario.

―¿Creyeron que los dejaríamos solos?―preguntó Blossom, sonriendo aunque tiraba del monstruo con dificultad―. Esto era sólo para ustedes... pero... el Profesor nos dejó ayudarlos... ¡AHORA AYUDAME A MÍ!

Brick se levantó de un salto, y pudo ver a Bubbles ayudar a Boomer y a Buttercup intentando disimular su preocupación por Butch. Rápidamente corrió hasta su contraparte y la ayudó a tirar de la soga.

―¡Boomer y Bubbles, distraigan al monstruo!―ordenó Brick, y los dos rubios asintieron antes de actuar―. ¡Butch y Buttercup, tiren del monstruo hacia atrás cuando este distraído, tírenlo al suelo y no lo dejen moverse!

Los morenos salieron volando, y en cuanto vieron a la bestia intentar atrapar al equipo azul, se lanzaron contra él y empujaron con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndolo caer de espaldas. Butch se dedicó a atizarle repetitivos puñetazos para distraerlo, mientras Brick y Blossom soltaban el yo-yo y se acercaban para ayudar a retenerlo.

Cuando los seis estuvieron alrededor de el monstruo, y éste ya estaba inconsciente debido a los mortíferos golpes del chico de verde, el Profesor presionó un botó azul en su control remoto y el monstruo se apagó por completo.

―¡Excelente trabajo, muchachos!―exclamó el Profesor, acercándose a ellos―. Aunque era sólo para ustedes, su desempeño con las chicas fue sobresaliente. Felicitaciones.

―Espere, espere―exigió Brick, frunciendo el ceño―. Ésta cosa, ¿es un invento suyo?

―Así es―respondió el adulto orgullosamente, aunque los chicos lo miraban enfadados. Al notarlo, el Profesor sonrió nerviosamente―. Pero no se preocupen... los monstruos de ésta ciudad son mil veces más patéticos.

* * *

><p>―¡No, no quiero levantarme!<p>

Hiro suspiró pesadamente al escuchar a su hermano rubio quejarse. Él ya estaba en pie, aseado, vestido y listo para salir. Shin, por su parte, apenas había sacado un pie de su cama, y Midori aún roncaba tranquilamente.

―Debemos hacerlo―aseguró Hiro, cruzado de brazos―. ¿Piensan quedarse durmiendo todo el día?

―¿Podemos?―preguntó esperanzado Shin, haciendo un puchero

Hiro negó con la cabeza, y Shin suspiró, murmurando "Vale..." Se levantó lentamente y arrastró los pies hasta el baño. El hermano mayor ahora giró la cabeza, para observar a Midori. Éste tenía un ojo abierto y otro cerrado, y lo miraba con apariencia de asustado.

―No saldré de ésta cama...

―Oh, sí lo harás...

Y sin más Midori comenzó la guerra. La almohada golpeó directamente el rostro de Hiro y éste sonrió alegremente. Almohadas por aquí, almohadas por allá, hasta algunas plumas volaban en el aire. Shin se les unió a los pocos minutos, y la guerra de almohadas estuvo completa.

En el laboratorio, las chicas llegaban y saludaban como era rutina. Sin embargo, escucharon los ruidos que venían de la habitación de los chicos.

―¿Qué es eso, Profesor?―preguntó Miyako, observando las escaleras como si los sonidos vinieran de allí

―Creo que los chicos se despertaron―sonrió el Profesor, luego se volteó a su perrito robot―. Poochie, por favor, ve a ver que están haciendo...

―¡Enseguida, _da-wan_!―respondió el animalito y a los saltos subió hasta allá

El Profesor, Ken y las chicas escucharon atentamente. Las risas se detuvieron apenas unos segundos, y luego retornaron, aunque parecían más cercanas. Una almohada atravesó la distancia entre la planta de arriba y el laboratorio, dando de lleno en el rostro de Kaoru.

―¡¿QUIÉN FUE EL IDIOTA?!―gritó ella, aunque ya sabía la respuesta

―¡Guerra de almohadas!―exclamaron alegremente los RRBZ y Poochie, bajando las escaleras mientras bombardeaban con almohadas a los presentes en el laboratorio

No tomó demasiado tiempo que el laboratorio se llenara de risas, almohadas voladoras y algún que otro reclamo. Aquella mañana gris se había convertido en un intenso arcoiris. El Profesor logró escapar con dificultad de aquel torbellino de plumas blancas, y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver aquella escena.

Las PPGZ parecían haber olvidado por completo que aquellos chicos con los que se divertían ahora, habían sido sus enemigos en el pasado. Ahora, parecía que las rivalidades se habían tomado unas vacaciones.

Pero lo que más le tocó el corazón, fue Ken. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que lo veía así, sonriendo. Feliz.

Su hijo había vivido toda su vida amargado por la ausencia de su mamá, y había volcado toda su frustración en la ciencia, los experimentos... cosas que no eran para niños. Y ahora... ahora parecía haber encontrado la clave de la felicidad.

Ahora, todos ellos, eran sólo una gran familia.

* * *

><p>¡Holaaa! ¡Los he extrañado! ¡LOS HE EXTRAÑADO TANTOOO! Lamento con el alma haber tardado tantoooooooo en actualizar, pero la Secundaria me tiene hasta las nubes de trabajo y casi no tengo tiempo ni para dormir D:<p>

Pero aquí estoy, con el capítulo 8. Intenté hacerlo más largo, y agregarlo un poco más de acción para recompensarlos. Espero que les haya gustado.

A responder reviews:

**LocaPorLosRRBZ:** _Sí, lo sé T.T Lo lamento, pero creo que este cap es más largo. ¡Gracias por tu review!_

**Segovax:** _Primero que nada, quiero disculparme contigo por mi arranque de locura XD Es sólo que soy muy sensible, y ya. Lo siento. En fin, ¡gracias por tu review!_

**Blossom Hyuga:**_ ¡Gracias por los cumplidos! Lamento la tardanza, ¡gracias por tu review!_

**Koolkat97: **_Lo de Proyecto Z se atrasará un poco por falta de inspiración :/ Pero, bueh, intentaré __publicarlo pronto. ¡Gracias por tu review!_

**Hinata12Hyuga:**_ Butch es dulce cuando quiere... lo que pasa es que no quiere muy seguido XD ¡Gracias por gran espera! ¡Y gracias por tu review!_

**Sasura-chan Uchiha:** _¡Me encanta que te encante! Butch: Tierno __+ Pervertido = ¡Perfecto! XD ¡Gracias por tu review!_

**Powerdark:** _¡Gracias por los cumplidos, mi reina! :3 Habrá una cita entre los verdes... ¡tal vez en el próximo cap! Te prometo que si necesito desahogarme otra vez, acudiré a ti, amiga. ¡Gracias por tu review!_

**Karla-20: **_Prepárate, te viene una enorme respuesta. ¡Tienes razón! ¡ONE DIRECTION ES ONE DIRECTION! __*O* ¡Te extrañé tanto, mi ponicornia favorita! ¡Jajajajaaj, me alegra que te haya hecho reír (y también shorar T.T) Algo pasará... pero falta mucho para que eso ocurra, y aunque será MUY grave, todo tendrá su solución ;) ¡Nuestros 8 idiotas favoritos, qué ternura! nwn ¡AAAWWW, MI HERMANITA PONICORNIA CARROT DIRECTIONER! ¡SOY FELIZ AL LEER TUS REVIEWS, LINDA! Aquí tienes nuevo cap, espero que te guste, aunque sea un pocito :D Ah, y: "Keep calm, and love Hazza, Boo Bear, Nialler, DJ Malik and Daddy Direction!" :3_

**Karla Guadalupe:** _¡De nada! Me alegra que te encante, ¡y gracias por tu review! _

**Michelle-Guzman:** _¡Aquí está la contiiii! :D Butch, Brick y Boomer deberían aprender a disimular, ¿no? XD ¡No esperes más, aquí está! ¡Gracias por tu review!_

**Emi-Nekiito:** _No te culpo, tardo demasiado T.T La continuaré hasta al final, aunque me lleve diez años, okno XD ¡Gracias por tu review!_

**HarukaSou:** _Hi! ¡Me encanta que te encante mi fic! (?) Cuidate mucho. ¡Gracias por tu review!_

Y listo.

Bueno, se habrán dado cuenta de que cambié mi nombre de usuario, sólo para tenerlo igual que en DeviantArt. Sigo siendo la misma Pinguina Superpoderosa de siempre XD

¡La Pregunta Preguntona!

Si conocieran a las PPGZ y los RRBZ, ¿cuál sería su reacción? ¿De qué hablarían con ellos? nwn

¿Qué dicen? A mí de seguro me da un ataque cardíaco, saltó hasta el cielo y me les tiró encima emocionada XD

Ahora, inauguro una nueva sección en este fic (?) Se llamará... **¡SUGERENCIA MUSICAL!** ¿De qué se trata? Es muy sencillo. En su review, además de dejarme la Respuesta Respondona, me dejan una canción, que ustedes creen que me inspirará para escribir. Esto es muy importante, pues tengo un fuerte bloqueo de escritor, y los necesito para desbloquearme.

Así que, por favor, ¡dejen su Sugerencia Musical! Sólo para inspirarme, y que pueda actualizar más seguido. Mil gracias.

En fin. Es tiempo de que me despida. Recuerden que los amo, los extraño, y que ustedes ahora pueden ayudarme a publicar más y mejor, con sus sugerencias.

¡Lean, dejen reviews, respondan a La Pregunta Preguntona, dejen su Sugerencia Musical (SUPER IMPORTANTE D:) coman rico y sean felices!

Se despide de los lectores más pacientes del mundo mundial.

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97_-*-_-*-_


	9. Encuentro Inesperado

**Disclaimer.1:** _Todos los personajes, poderes, nombres, objetos y atuendos que puedan reconocer (entiéndase: Hyper Blossom/Momoko Akatsutsumi, Rolling Bubbles/Miyako Gotokuji, Powered Buttercup/Kaoru Matsubara y demás personajes y lugares) pertenecen en su gran mayoría a Toei Animation y Craig McCracken_

**Disclaimer.2:** _Las frases de transformación de los Rowdyruff Boys Z (quienes pertenecen a los anteriormente mencionados), así como sus atuendos, armas y ataques (entiéndase: Hard Brick, Explosive Boomer y Strong Butch, sus armas: Shackram, Bate de Béisbol y Flauta, respectivamente) pertenecen a BiPinkBunny. Pueden encontrar su perfil en DeviantArt aquí: bipinkbunny .deviantart (deben unir los espacios para entrar ^^) Y el link a su historia en : www. Fanfiction s/ 6276202/1/ Demashita_PPGs_RRbs_Z (otra vez, deben unir los espacios para entrar ¬¬U) Si son fans de PPGZ y RRBZ, vean su galería e historia, no se arrepentirán._

* * *

><p>Capitulo 9: Encuentro Inesperado<p>

Los RRBZ actuaban demasiado extraño. O eso le parecía al Profesor. Era un hermoso Domingo, el sol brillaba reluciente e invitaba a todo el mundo a disfrutar un día al aire libre. Pero los chicos no se movieron del laboratorio.

Habían bajado a desayunar muy animados, sonrientes. Contaban chistes, y reían sin parar. Bromeaban con Ken, molestándolo sobre su "amistad" con Kuriko Akatsutsumi, y se sonrojaban violentamente cuando el niño les mencionaba a las PPGZ con una sonrisa vengativa.

El Profesor iba a proponer que se fueran todos juntos al bosque, a la zona segura, para pasar el día como la familia que eran. Pero apenas mencionó la idea, los chicos se miraron entre ellos, contrariados.

―Profesor... espero que sepa disculparnos―comenzó Hiro, haciendo una mueca―. Pero nosotros tenemos algo muy importante que hacer hoy.

―Así es―asintió Midori, dejando su tocino a medio comer y levantándose de la mesa―. No saldremos hoy.

―Pero... ¿qué harán?―preguntó Ken, un poco decepcionado

―¡Ya lo verán!―respondió alegremente Shin, y ahora los tres estaban en pie

Enseguida se dispersaron, cada uno por su lado, y comenzaron a revisar cada centímetro del laboratorio. Revisaron cajas, carpetas, hasta bajo las alfombras, muy concentrados.

―¿Puedo preguntar qué hacen?―intervino el Profesor, luego de observarlos durante media hora

―Buscando―contestó Shin, con voz monótona y aburrida―. Buscando, buscando...

―¿Buscando qué?―insistió el adulto, cada vez más confundido

―Fotos, videos, unicornios... ya sabes, recuerdos―le aclaró Midori, esparciendo en el suelo el contenido de una caja de archivos

―Recuerdos de nuestra infancia―especificó Hiro, suspirando con resignación―. Sufrimos una especie de amnesia, ¿no? Pues nuestra intensión es encontrar algo que nos ayude a recordar nuestro pasado... cuando éramos niños, y todo eso.

¿Niños? Ellos nunca habían sido niños. Habían nacido como adolescentes de once o doce años aproximadamente. Pero... ¡no podía decirles eso! Todo el plan se arruinaría...

El Profesor tragó en seco, sintiéndose entre la espada y la pared. Intentaba buscar en su mente alguna mentira que lo sacara de aquella embarazosa situación.

―Chicos... no encontrarán nada―admitió finalmente, bajando la vista al suelo con angustia

―¿Por qué?―preguntaron a coro los RRBZ, con la decepción dibujada en sus jóvenes rostros

―Es hora de que sepan la verdad...―murmuró el Profesor, y suspiró hondo antes de continuar―. Ustedes nunca...

―¡... conocieron a nuestra madre!―gritó Ken, interrumpiendo

―¿Madre?―corearon los chicos, ahora ilusionados

―Sí, nuestra mamá―sonrió el niño, intentando sostener su mentira―. No es su mamá biológica, pero es casi lo mismo. Ella es astronauta y por eso casi nunca la vemos.

―¿Está en el espacio?―cuestionó Shin, sonriendo tontamente―. ¿En una nave espacial?

―Así es―asintió el Profesor, haciendo una mueca―. Intentaré mantener un enlace, para que puedan verla.

Se dirigió a las pantallas grandes del laboratorio, y comenzó a teclear en la computadora central. Suspiró pesadamente, no podía contactarlos con su esposa ahora, pues ella no sabía nada de los chicos. Fingió tener un problema en el computador y gruñó.

―Lo siento, chicos―murmuró, encogiendo sus hombros―. La señal no es buena en éste momento...―los RRBZ suspiraron decepcionados―, pero les prometo que la conocerán pronto.

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que los chicos se enteraron de que tenían una "madre", y desde entonces no dejaban de acosar al profesor Utonio con preguntas. "¿Y mamá?" "¿Cuándo la veremos?" "¿Será como una <em>twitcam<em>? ¿O vendrá aquí de verdad?"

En ese momento se encontraban en la cafetería del Instituto, a media tarde. El lugar se hallaba inusualmente escaso de estudiantes, a excepción de ellos. Estaban merendando junto a las PPGZ.

―Chicos, ¿creen que el Profesor pueda contactarnos con mamá hoy?―preguntó Shin, con una sonrisa mientras abría una lata de refresco

―No lo sé―admitió Hiro, haciendo una mueca de disgusto―. Espero que sí.

―¿Aún no consiguieron verla?―cuestionó Momoko, arqueando las cejas

―No.

―¿Por qué?

―_La señal no es buena en éste momento._

Las PPGZ se vieron entre sí. ¿La señal no era buena? ¡La señal en el laboratorio era la mejor en todo Tokyo! Algo andaba mal...

―Comienzo a pensar que algo anda mal...―masculló Midori, frunciendo el ceño―. Quiero decir, ¡vamos! ¿Nunca hay buena señal? Sí, claro...

―El Profesor jamás nos mentiría―susurró bajito el rubio, luciendo decepcionado―. ¿O sí?

―Madura, Shin―ordenó el moreno, chasqueando la lengua, molesto―. Santa Claus no existe, tampoco el Conejo de Pascua.

―¡Mira quién habla de madurar!―exclamó el pelirrojo, observando enojado a Midori―. ¡El que duerme con una pijama de Bob Esponja!

―¡Callate, imbécil!

―¡Madura, Midori!

La discusión continuó un rato, en el cual Shin mantenía su vista fija en la mesa, claramente intentando no llorar. Miyako se acercó a él, se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó cariñosamente. Sorprendido y sonrojado, Shin le devolvió el abrazo, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la muchacha y por fin soltando silenciosamente sus lagrimas.

Al ver aquello, las chicas restantes reaccionaron: Kaoru le dio una merecida bofetada a su contraparte (tal vez demasiado fuerte, porque lo tiró al suelo) y comenzó a acribillarle con insultos sin darle tregua:

―¡Imbécil! ¡Desgraciado! ¡Insensible! ¡Maldito tarado!

Momoko, por su parte, se quedó viendo fijamente a su contraparte con una expresión indiferente. Al notar esto, Hiro intentó defenderse, avergonzado:

―¡Yo lo defendí! ¡Éste idiota lo hirió, y yo lo defendí! ¡¿Por qué me miras así, yo...?!

―Tú me dijiste que debía amar a mi hermana, y tenías razón―interrumpió la pelirroja, aún seriamente―. ¿Por qué no aplicas a tu propia vida, lo que tanto profesas?

―Pero él...

―Ellos son tus hermanos, más aún, eres su hermano mayor. Cuidalos. Amalos. Y nunca los dejes ir.

Momoko se levantó y se retiró rápidamente, sin agregar nada más. Por otro lado, Kaoru continuaba con su catarata de agravios:

―¡Tonto! ¡Mal hermano! ¡Inútil!

―¡¿Puedes parar de una vez?!―reclamó Midori, levantándose con dificultad

―¿Sabes? Tengo dos hermanos: uno mayor, que me molesta; y otro menor, que también me molesta―declaró la muchacha, acusándolo con un dedo y haciéndolo retroceder―. Pero nunca, ¡jamás los hice llorar!

Y también se fue, sin voltearse a verlo.

Shin se separó un poco de su contraparte, y secó rápidamente las lagrimas que le recorrían el rostro.

―¿Estás mejor, Shin-kun?―preguntó Miyako, con una sonrisa tranquila

―Sí, eso creo...―murmuró el muchacho, intentando sonreír―. Eres un ángel, Miyako-chan.

La chica se sonrojó violentamente, para luego besar la frente de su contraparte con ternura. Luego se levantó, y se alejó tranquilamente.

Esa tarde los chicos volvieron a casa caminando y en silencio, los tres en su mundo: Midori arrepentido, Hiro pensativo y Shin decepcionado. Pero al llegar al laboratorio, todo cambió.

―¡Chicos!―exclamó el Profesor, apenas los vio entrar. Ellos lo vieron tristemente―. ¡Tengo una enorme sorpresa para ustedes!

―¿Qué?―preguntó seriamente Shin, alzando una ceja―. ¿Ahora hay buena señal?

―Pues no...―respondió el adulto, un poco cortado. Sin embargo, volvió a sonreír―. Pero hay alguien que vino de _muuuy_ lejos, ¡y que quiere verlos!

Y corrió hasta el living. Los RRBZ se miraron entre sí un momento, para luego seguirlo. Cuando llegaron, vieron a Ken abrazando a alguien... a una mujer. Al verlos llegar, la desconocida soltó a Ken, y fijó su atención en los chicos.

―Hola, muchachos...―los saludó, formando una tímida sonrisa―. Mi nombre es Hoshi Kitazawa.

Al escuchar aquello, los RRBZ supieron quién era ésa joven mujer de cabellos plateados... Shin sonrío extasiado, corrió hacia ella y la estrechó en un abrazo, susurrando:

―Mamá...

La mujer le devolvió el abrazo, mientras Ken secaba unas lagrimas que tenía en la mejilla, Poochie le alcanzaba unos pañuelos y el Profesor sonreía orgulloso. Hiro y Midori, por su parte, habían quedado paralizados.

Cuando Shin por fin la soltó, Hoshi besó su frente cariñosamente, sonriendo. Todos se volvieron hacia los Rowdies restantes. Hiro inhaló y exhaló profundamente, y se acercó a ella.

―Es un placer conocerla, señora―pronunció, estirando su mano hacia ella―. Yo soy Hiro, y...

La mujer ignoró su mano y lo abrazó. Aunque se resistió un poco, el pelirrojo le devolvió el abrazo luego de unos segundos. Al separarse, ella le acomodó la gorra que él llevaba al revés, y besó su mejilla.

―Llámame "mamá", por favor.

Hiro asintió fervientemente, ahora sonriendo también. Ahora todos dirigieron sus miradas al chico moreno. Éste estaba con los brazos cruzados, y los miraba a todos con aires de superioridad. Con tono serio, preguntó:

―¿Por qué no hay fotos de nosotros en éste lugar? ¿Ni videos? ¿Por qué no hay ni un maldito recuerdo?

―Midori, hay cosas que no entienden ahora, las entenderán en el futuro...―susurró Hoshi, acercándose a él despacio―. Pero, disfrutemos nuestro presente.

El muchacho la miró de arriba a abajo, poco convencido. Sin embargo, dirigió su vista a sus hermanos, a Ken y al Profesor. Ellos le devolvieron la mirada, sonrientes.

―Soy un rebelde sin causa―se excusó Midori, sonriendo de lado

―Oh, sé cómo se soluciona eso...―aseguró la mujer, ahora atrapándolo en un abrazo maternal―. ¡Chocolate caliente, abrazos y videojuegos!

Ésa tarde, por primera vez, los RRBZ sintieron que habían encontrado su lugar en el mundo. Era allí, en aquel laboratorio, con su madre, su padre y su hermano menor.

* * *

><p>¡Hola, mi gente! :33 ¿Cómo están? Sí, lo sé, enorme retraso. Pero intentaré que no vuelva a ocurrir... aunque ya no puedo asegurar nada, nunca cumplo, lo siento.<p>

Pero bueno, aquí estoy, y éste fue el capitulo nueve :D Mucho drama xD Prometo que en el próximo capítulo habrá: más romance, más celos, más acción, y más romance xDDD

Ahora les responderé sus reviews:

**Hinata12Hyuga:** _Aquí Kaoru le aclara las ideas a Midori... o algo así xD Me gusta Tommy Torres, especialmente su canción "Mientras Tanto". Lamento la graaaaaaaaaan tardanza, pero aquí está el nuevo cap. ¡Gracias por tu review!_

**Latido de Fuego 2000:**_Ow, amo tu username :33 Muchas preguntas, bueno: Sí, los chicos van a descubrir la verdad; lo de si las querrán o no... no puedo responder... ya te vas a enterar :D Gracias por confiar en mí, aquí tienes el cap. ¡Gracias por tu review!_

**Karla-20: **_LLEGAAAS, CUANDO ESTOY A PUNTO DE OLVIDARTE, BUSCA TU CAMINO EN OOOOTRA PARTE xDDDD Seeeh, qué asco. Wiii, yo no soy Mixer, mi tía sí :P Pero "Change Your Life" me encanta :33 Ooooh, I WANT YOU TO ROCK ME, ROCK ME, ROCK ME, YEAH! I WANT YOU TO HIT THE PEDAL, HEAVY METAL, SHOW ME YOU CARE... ehm... lo siento, la emoción *w* Y Taylor, siempre me da inspiración ;) Temas como "22", "Fearless" "I'd Lie"... no sé, me inspiran un montón. Bueno, gracias por todo, ponicornia, especialmente gracias por el review._

**LocaPorLosRRBZ:** _xDDD Creo que Blossom no estaría de acuerdo con tu matrimonio con Brick D: Lo sé, todos amamos a Butch *O* ¡Gracias por tu review!_

**Powerdark:** _Sí, los chicos quieren saberlo todo... y la mentira sigue creciendo. Cuando lo descubran... será terriblemente doloroso. Pero bueno, no más spoilers :) Aquí, continuando. ¡Gracias por tu review!_

**Fuutachimaru: **_¡No te disculpes, mi cielo! :3 Owwwww, ¡gracias! ¿En serio crees que éste es uno de los mejores fics de esta categoría en español? *W* Millones de gracias. Gracias por todo el apoyo, por la paciencia, y los cumplidos. ¡Gracias por tu review!_

**HarukaSou:** _Owwww, qué canción me dejaste *¬* Las parejitas son lo máximo, trato de describirlas como las veo en mi mente :3 En fin, espero que te haya gustado el cap, ¡gracias por tu review!_

**Nicole:** _Claro, en el próximo capítulo habrá MÁS romance :333 Te lo prometo :D ¡Gracias por tu review!_

**Nieve Taisho:** _¡Owww, gracias! :$ Amé tus reacciones con los chicos y chicas xDD Aaaahhh, Show Me, queda perfecto con la serie, y además con ésta historia, además me encanta. ¡Muy buena elección! ¡Y gracias por agregar la historia a favoritos, por el follow y el review!_

**Nozomi Blood:** _xD Kaoru te perseguiría por todo Tokyo... y luego te mataría. ¡No te preocupes, yo te defiendo! :D Por que te entiendo, ¡yo también quiero besar a Midori! :33 ¡Gracias por tu review!_

**Guest: **_Tenemos la misma pareja favorita ^.^ Una mala noticia: aunque intenté por todos los medios acceder a los links que me dejaste, no lo logré. Te pediré un favor, dejame los títulos de las canciones en el próximo review, ¿vale? El baile del caballo xD Puedo pensar en algo con eso. ¡Gracias por tu review!_

**Taeshinike:** _¡Habrá citas! nwn Muy pronto... Intentaré continuar más seguido, en serio. ¡Gracias por tu review!_

Y listo.

Ahora...

¡La Pregunta Preguntona!

¿Cuál es, en su opinión, el significado de la vida?

Oh, sí, filosofía xDD No, ya en serio, quiero saber. Una amiga (la amo *O*) me enseñó una importante lección: "Sonríe, ¡y que se jodan los demás!". Y tiene razón. Para mí ese es el significado de la vida. ¡Pero quiero saber que piensan ustedes!

Si quieren recomendarme alguna canción, siéntanse libres de hacerlo dentro de su valioso review :3

En fin, hablando de todo un poco (como los locos xDD), les cuento algo. Ayer fui al cine (amo el cine *O*) y vi "¿Qué Pasó Ayer? Parte III". Y me encantó... ¡amo a Alan, es maravilloso! *w* Por eso...

¡Bonus! ¡Pregunta Preguntona Adicional! XD

¿Vieron alguna vez "¿Qué Pasó Ayer?"? ¿Les gusta?

Ya me voy, tengo sueño (¿se han dado cuenta de que siempre publico por la noche? ._.) Espero volver a publicar pronto :)

¡Lean, dejen reviews, respondan a La Pregunta Preguntona (ambas :D), coman rico y sean felices!

Se despide de los mejores lectores de la Galaxia.

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97_-*-_-*-_


	10. ¿Cita Triple?

**Disclaimer.1:** _Todos los personajes, poderes, nombres, objetos y atuendos que puedan reconocer (entiéndase: Hyper Blossom/Momoko Akatsutsumi, Rolling Bubbles/Miyako Gotokuji, Powered Buttercup/Kaoru Matsubara y demás personajes y lugares) pertenecen en su gran mayoría a Toei Animation y Craig McCracken_

**Disclaimer.2:** _Las frases de transformación de los Rowdyruff Boys Z (quienes pertenecen a los anteriormente mencionados), así como sus atuendos, armas y ataques (entiéndase: Hard Brick, Explosive Boomer y Strong Butch, sus armas: Shackram, Bate de Béisbol y Flauta, respectivamente) pertenecen a BiPinkBunny. Pueden encontrar su perfil en DeviantArt aquí: bipinkbunny .deviantart (deben unir los espacios para entrar ^^) Y el link a su historia en : www. Fanfiction s/ 6276202/1/ Demashita_PPGs_RRbs_Z (otra vez, deben unir los espacios para entrar ¬¬U) Si son fans de PPGZ y RRBZ, vean su galería e historia, no se arrepentirán._

* * *

><p>Capitulo 9: ¡¿Cita Triple?!<p>

―¿Mamá?

―Dime, Shin.

―¿Me lees un cuento?

Ya era hora de dormir. Los RRBZ se hallaban acostados, cada uno en su cama, y su madre los estaba arropando. Hiro y Midori observaron a su hermano menor con miradas asesinas, pero este seguía sonriente. A pesar de las disculpas que ambos le habían ofrecido al menor, éste seguía comportándose como un niño, y ésto seguía molestándolos.

―Shin, ¿no crees que ya están grandes para cuentos?―preguntó Hoshi, con una pequeña gotita en su nuca

―Para nada, mamá―aseguró el rubio, muy contento―. Vivamos mientras somos jóvenes.

Hoshi sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

―Tengo que arropar a Ken―se excusó, encogiendo sus hombros. Luego se dirigió hasta la puerta, y la dejó entreabierta al retirarse

Los chicos se mantuvieron en silencio unos minutos, los ojos abiertos y los oídos atentos.

―Es genial estar con mamá―comentó Shin, suspirando hondo. Luego, sus ojos azules se entristecieron―. Pero...

―¿Qué ocurre?―cuestionó Hiro, sentándose sobre la cama y dirigiendo su vista a su hermano menor―. ¿Estás bien?

―Ehm... sí... no lo sé―admitió el chico rubio, ahora también sentado en la cama―. Últimamente... tengo sueños muy extraños.

―¿Tú también?―preguntó Midori, ahora también sentándose un poco consternado―. Porque mis sueños sí que son extraños...

―Entonces, los tres tenemos sueños extraños, ¿no?―resumió el pelirrojo, logrando que sus dos hermanos asintieran fervientemente―. Bueno, pues en mis sueños, tengo aproximadamente dos años menos, me visto ridículo y no dejo de molestar a todo ser vivo que encuentro. ¿Sueñan lo mismo?

Sus hermanos asintieron también, claramente sorprendidos ante aquella extraña situación. Se vieron entre ellos, como buscando explicaciones. Finalmente el chico rubio habló:

―¿Ustedes creen... que sean recuerdos?

―Espero que no―masculló el moreno, ahora sonriendo un poco―. Soy un tonto inmaduro en esos sueños... y ahora también lo soy, pero ese no es el punto.

―Escuchen, ¿recuerdan lo que dijo Hoshi?―señaló Hiro, poniendo cara de sabiondo―. Algunas cosas que no entendemos ahora, las entenderemos en el futuro. Disfrutemos nuestro presente.

―¡Sí! Además, éste sábado será un gran día...―asintió Shin, de nuevo acostándose tranquilamente―. Salir con las chicas... como una cita...

―Oh, sí...―suspiraron los otros dos muchachos, sonriendo sonrojados y deslizándose en sus camas, como derritiéndose de sólo pensarlo...

Sólo pasaron unos minutos para que los tres hermanos cayeran profundamente dormidos, pero está vez no soñaron nada muy raro... sólo si se considera raro ser perseguido por una araña gigante, comer lombrices o correr diez millas sin parar.

* * *

><p>Sábado en la mañana, y en la habitación de los RRBZ se respiraba nerviosismo y emoción mezclados de forma bizarra. Corrían de un lado a otro, se veían en el espejo, observaban el reloj de pared a cada segundo... hasta que por fin escucharon a las chicas llegar al laboratorio. Entonces corrieron más rápido, se vieron meticulosamente en el espejo y casi arrancan el reloj de la pared.<p>

―Y yo que pensé que nadie tardaba más que Miyako en arreglarse...―se quejó Kaoru, sentada en el sofá y de brazos cruzados. Su amiga rubia la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, y ella lanzó una carcajada―. ¿Qué pasa, chicos, aún no acaban con el maquillaje?

―Oh, ¡eres adorable!―se escuchó la voz de Midori, y Kaoru frunció el ceño―. Me extrañas tanto, ¡no puedes esperar para verme!

Las otras dos chicas rieron por lo bajo, pero a Kaoru no le hizo mucha gracia. Sólo mascullaba cosas sin sentido, enfurruñada.

Sólo pasaron unos minutos más hasta que los chicos bajaron las escaleras. A ellos podía aplicarse aquello de "mucho ruido, pocas nueces": mucho arreglo, y se veían exactamente iguales.

―Bien, ¿todos listos?―preguntó el Profesor, tomando las llaves de la camioneta. Los chicos lo miraron sorprendidos, pues su padre, al igual que Ken y Hoshi, se había quitado su eterna túnica de científico, y vestía de forma casual―. Iremos al Centro Comercial, allí hay de todo.

Todo el mundo coreó un "¡sí!" entusiasta, y todos abandonaron el laboratorio. Rápidamente todos se acomodaron en la camioneta, y el día comenzó. El Profesor conducía, y su esposa iba a su lado, resumiéndole cómo solucionó un problema terrible en su nave espacial.

En la parte trasera de la camioneta, Ken jugaba a 20 preguntas con Poochie, mientras los demás escuchaban algo de música en la radio. Hiro observó por la ventanilla: era un día precioso, soleado y caluroso; ya sabía lo que quería hacer.

―¿Y qué vamos a hacer?―intervino Momoko, como si hubiera leído la mente de su contraparte―. Yo, personalmente, no puedo perderme de "Dulce Tentación"...

―¿Y qué es eso, exactamente?―cuestionó el chico pelirrojo, arqueando sus cejas

―Una tienda de dulces, obviamente―respondió la muchacha, con naturalidad―. Me han dicho que tienen los mejores chocolates de todo Tokyo... ¡es imperdible!

―Bueno, pues mientras tú te atragantas y engordas diez kilos―masculló Kaoru, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro por el enfado que había causado en su amiga―, yo no puedo perderme el estreno de _"El Ataque de los Zombies Mutantes de Una Dimensión Paralela, Parte 5"_... ¡debe ser la mejor de todas!

―Pero... ¿esa película no es de terror?―preguntó inocentemente Miyako, un poco preocupada por eso―. ¿Cómo entrarás a verla? Sólo pueden entrar mayores de 16 años...

―O menores, acompañados de un mayor de 16 años, lo leí en internet―añadió Shin, sonriendo feliz porque por fin había logrado decir algo útil

―Creo que te perderás la película...―señaló Midori, quitándose uno de sus auriculares del oído. Kaoru ni siquiera lo miró, sólo se cruzó de brazos, enfadada. El chico sonrió de repente―. Oye, ¿sabías que tengo 17 años? También me gustan las pelis de terror. Son datos a tener en cuenta, ¿no crees?

Los ojos verdes de la muchacha se abrieron de par en par, y no pudo contener una sonrisa. Su contraparte sólo asintió, y le ofreció el auricular que acababa de quitarse. La chica dudó un momento, pero luego se sentó a su lado, tomó el auricular y ya nada le importó un rábano.

―Entonces... ¿tú qué harás, Miyako-chan?―tímidamente, Shin aprovechó que todos parecían distraídos para comenzar a hablar otra vez―. Yo no tengo idea de que hacer, y eso me aterra.

―Tranquilo, Shin-kun―rió suavemente ella, encogiéndose de hombros―. Tenía planeado visitar la nueva tienda de ropa, he oído que los vestidos son maravillosos, y la verdad, me encantaría probarme algunos... ¿puedo pedirte un favor? ¿Me ayudarías a elegir algún vestido que se me vea bonito?

―¡Oh, sí, claro!―exclamó el rubio, con los ojos brillantes. Imaginaba a Miyako con distintos atuendos, y su cerebro se transformaba en una malteada de chocolate derretida

―¿Sabías que los chocolates, y todo tipo de dulces, hacen un enorme daño a tus dientes?―comentó Hiro, obviamente dirigiéndose a su contraparte pelirroja, quien lo miró de reojo―. Además, no son nada saludables. ¿Por qué no comer una fruta?

―¿Fruta de chocolate?

―No.

―Olvídalo.

Hiro suspiró pesadamente. Ésa chica era una pesadilla. Ella sonrió de manera triunfal, pero luego su sonrisa fue desvaneciéndose.

―No estás obligado a acompañarme―señaló, su voz sonaba sumamente herida―.Puedes hacer lo que quieras, no necesito que tú ni nadie me diga lo que tengo que hacer, ¿de acuerdo?

―Oye, relajate, ¿quieres?―pidió el chico, bastante sorprendido por aquella reacción defensiva (¿u ofensiva?) de la muchacha―. No soy nadie para "decirte que tienes que hacer". Yo... sólo me preocupé por ti...―Momoko no supo como expresar su sorpresa ante aquello, sólo se sonrojó; pero Hiro frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, apartando la vista―, pero, ¿sabes otra cosa? Tienes razón. Tampoco soy nadie para preocuparme por ti.

La culpa caía sobre los hombros de la chica pelirroja como un elefante cayendo de un helicóptero... o algo así, la cuestión era que le pesaba mucho. Abrió su boca para poder disculparse, pero un grito emocionado del Profesor la silenció antes de hablar:

―¡Ya llegamos!

Todos bajaron de la camioneta velozmente, y sin más se adentraron en el enorme local, en el que como había dicho el Profesor, había de todo. Todos, menos Hiro. Él los observó entrar allí, y cuando por fin estuvo sólo, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al parque que quedaba justo en frente de aquel mega-centro. Encontró un manzano, y seducido por su fresca sombra, se recostó allí. Para él, ése era el paraíso.

* * *

><p>La tienda de ropa que tanto ilusionaba a Miyako, resultaba bastante repelente para Shin. Además del exceso de colores pastel, y flores pintadas delicadamente en cada pared, estaba lleno de muchachas entusiasmadas y chicos frustrados.<p>

Apenas entraron, Miyako lanzó un alarido de emoción que bien pudo romper todos los vidrios cercanos, y algunos lejanos. Corrió como loca hasta un vestido celeste y se lanzó de lleno al probador. Sorprendido, Shin se encogió de hombros y se sentó tranquilamente en una banca frente al probador.

―¿Cómo me veo?―preguntó la chica rubia, saliendo del probador con paso elegante

Si hubiera sido posible, la mandíbula de Shin hubiera impactado en el suelo. De boca abierta por el asombro, la observó detenidamente. Ése vestido era digno de una princesa, y ella sin duda lo era. El color celeste de la prenda combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos, y la caída de ése vestido era delicada, fresca pero reluciente, largo hasta sus rodillas. La chica se había soltado el cabello, el cual ahora caía como una cascada de trigo al sol.

―Eh... yo... tú...―el muchacho no encontraba palabras, sólo balbuceaba―. B-bien... te ves g-genial...

―¿En serio?―insistió ella, mirándose desde distintos ángulos en un espejo de cuerpo entero―. Entonces, creo que me lo llevo.

Ella iba a regresar al vestidor, pero Shin por fin encontró las palabras que buscaba tan ansiosamente en su cerebro:

―Te ves demasiado hermosa. Demasiado. Me siento un plebeyo que no merece compartir el mismo espacio que tú ocupas, ni respirar el mismo aire. Eres toda una princesa, y mereces un reino entero, sólo para ti.

Silencio incómodo, en un modo extremo.

Luego de decir todo aquello, el muchacho rubio comprendió lo que acababa de ocurrir y tapó su boca con ambas manos de forma inútil, avergonzado. Miyako, que en un principio quedó estupefacta, ahora sonreía halagada, con las mejillas de un tono carmesí intenso. Se acercó al muchacho y tomó sus manos entre las suyas, mientras él bajaba la vista al suelo.

―Lo lamento, Miyako-chan―susurró él, suspirando pesadamente y negando con la cabeza―. Ahora seguramente piensas que soy atrevido, y además idiota.

―¡Oh, claro que no!―rió melodiosamente la chica, logrando que Shin levantara la vista, aún tímido―. Pienso que eres muy tierno, y además sincero.

Shin no supo si creerle, pero al ver la sonrisa sincera que adornaba el rostro de Miyako, no pudo más que reír un poco. Decir lo que sentía no era del todo malo. De hecho, sentía que por fin se había quitado el peso de un hipopótamo en su espalda.

―Y... para que no te sientas un plebeyo...―canturreó la chica, tomando de un estante cercano un traje negro, con una corbata azul. Se lo ofreció con una sonrisa―. ¿Sabes una cosa? Toda princesa necesita un príncipe...

* * *

><p>El cine estaba lleno. Literalmente lleno. Gente de todo tipo y forma se reunía y hacía comentarios sobre las películas, y arruinaban el final para muchos. La fila en la entrada parecía eterna. Afortunadamente para ellos, Kaoru y Midori habían llegado bastante temprano, y estaban bastante adelante en la fila.<p>

―Oye, gracias por venir conmigo―admitió la muchacha, evitando el contacto visual por la vergüenza―. En serio, me encanta ésta saga de películas.

―Me gustan las pelis de terror―le recordó él, encogiendo sus hombros mientras ambos avanzaban un paso más―. No tienes nada que agradecer, ¿de acuerdo?

―De acuerdo―asintió Kaoru, con una pequeña sonrisa. Luego, decidió por fin mirarlo a la cara―. ¿Sabes? Ahora te estás comportando diferente... no sé cómo explicarlo.

Midori rió por lo bajo, escondiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su campera verde. Volvió a encoger sus hombros, pero ésta vez sonreía. Bajó su mirada hasta su acompañante (obviamente más baja de estatura) y se dejó deslumbrar por ella: a su alrededor había chicas con más kilos de maquillaje que una academia de payasos de circo, y con faldas más cortas que las duchas de un domingo; pero para él, no existía nadie más que ella.

―Kaoru, voy a ser completamente sincero contigo―anunció, avanzando junto a ella otra vez, pero sin apartar sus ojos de los suyos―. Los últimos días me he comportado como un completo imbécil. Y me di cuenta de que con ése comportamiento, no voy a llegar a ningún lado. Realmente me interesas, Kaoru, y no quiero desperdiciar mi tiempo contigo tratándote de una manera que te haga sentir incómoda. Y... eso es todo.

Ahora fue turno para la chica de los ojos verde esmeralda para sonrojarse, hiperventilar y sonreír sin querer hacerlo. Todo aquello era tan nuevo para ella. Natsuki, su compañero en Gimnasia, siempre se había mostrado interesado (y ella lo había considerado algunas veces), pero sus aires de superioridad la enfermaban.

―¿Sabes? No me molesta en realidad tu... coqueteo. Además, si no te comportas como un completo imbécil, no eres tú mismo―susurró bajito, casi inaudiblemente, pero él la oyó―. Creo que es la costumbre de rechazar a todos...

―Pues a mí no me gustan las costumbres―admitió él, sonriendo de lado mientras ella reía por lo bajo―. Y si no te molesta el coqueteo, habrá bastante, cariño.

Kaoru volvió a reír un poco, negando con la cabeza. Cuando quiso volver a la realidad, se encontró con que ya habían llegado al frente de la fila, y Midori ahora charlaba con una atractiva empleada del cine. Inmediatamente, su sonrisa se desvaneció.

―Dos entradas para _"El Ataque de los Zombies Mutantes de Una Dimensión Paralela, Parte 5"_, por favor―pidió el muchacho, revisando sus bolsillos y sacando el dinero―. Oh, y dos palomitas grandes y dos sodas, muchas gracias.

―Seguro, ¿vienes con ella?―preguntó la rubia empleada, mirando con desdén a Kaoru, quien enseguida entrecerró sus ojos y apretó los puños―. Porque obviamente es menor de 16 años, ¿no?

―Sí, venimos juntos―aseguró Midori, pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de su contraparte y atraiéndola hacia él (ella obviamente más roja que el labial exagerado de la rubia detrás del mostrador)―. Y sí, es menor de 16, pero yo no lo soy.

―De acuerdo...―suspiró la rubia, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Le entregó las entradas a él, y a la chica le entregó las palomitas y las sodas

Cuando se estaban alejando, Midori notó que además de las dos entradas, la chica rubia le había entregado un pequeño papelito: "_Llámame ;)_" y un número telefónico al cual no le prestó atención.

―¿Qué es eso?―le preguntó Kaoru, intentando ver por encima de su hombro

―Ah, ¿esto?―murmuró él, arrugando la nota y tirándola en una papelera cercana―. Sólo es basura.

* * *

><p>Estaba en el paraíso. O eso quería creer.<p>

Aunque estaba muy feliz en su dulcería favorita, degustando un chocolate irlandés delicioso, se sentía inexplicablemente vacía. Mordió su chocolate otra vez, pero ésta vez le supo amargo. Nunca le había gustado sentirse sola, y ahora lo estaba.

Suspirando, salió de aquella dulcería con su chocolate a medio comer, caminando sin rumbo dentro de ése enorme lugar. Estaba repleto de gente, jóvenes, ancianos, niños, madres, hijos... pero ella estaba sola. Y se sentía pequeñita, insignificante en un mar de desconocidos. Se apresuró hasta la salida, ahora completamente entristecida, casi al borde de las lagrimas.

Cuando por fin salió, los rayos del sol radiante la cegaron momentáneamente. Cuando por fin se aclaró su vista, suspiró pesadamente otra vez, aunque el aire fresco que invadía sus pulmones la alegró un poco. Vio la camioneta del Profesor en el estacionamiento, he iba a encerrarse allí, hasta que se le ocurrió dirigir su vista al parque.

Allí lo vio, recostado en la sombra de un manzano, respirando tranquilidad. La muchacha lo dudó un momento o dos, pero luego se acercó a él con paso decidido. Él abrió los ojos cuando escuchó pasos cercanos, y al verla acercarse, se sentó rápidamente y la esperó.

―¿Qué quieres?―le preguntó, sonando más rudo de lo que esperaba

―Yo... sólo quería disculparme―susurró ella, intimidada por su tono de voz. Aún así, se sentó a su lado, aunque al sol―. Fui muy grosera hace un rato. Lo siento.

―Ah, eso―masculló Hiro, un poco sorprendido. Intentó arreglar las cosas con una pequeña sonrisa―. Olvídalo.

―Pero tenías razón, ¿sabes?―insistió Momoko, aún con la mirada entristecida―. Tal vez comer tantos dulces no es muy saludable... oye, ¿quieres probar éste?

―Eh...―el muchacho pelirrojo dudó un momento, pero luego una idea lo hizo asentir rápidamente y tomar el chocolate que ella le ofrecía―. De acuerdo, pero...―tomó una manzana que había arrancado del árbol que le daba su sombra―... tú te comes ésta manzana.

Momoko dudó. Aunque pareciera mentira, ella no recordaba la última vez que había comido una fruta, he incluso le parecía que nunca lo había hecho. Ahora que se ponía a pensar... ¡sí, había comido frutas con sus amigas una vez! Pero de eso ya hacían dos años.

Finalmente, tomó la manzana y le dio una enorme mordida. Se sorprendió mucho: ¡era dulce! Hiro probó el chocolate, el cual no le pareció tan delicioso, pero no estaba nada mal.

―Es dulce...―comentó la chica, dando otro mordisco a la fruta―. Muy dulce...

―Sí, lo es―asintió él, sonriendo un poco―. Y además es natural y saludable.

Momoko ya no respondió, estaba muy ocupada devorando su manzana. Hiro se dedicó a observarla. Tal vez el moño rojo que llevaba en el cabello era grande y vistoso, pero sin duda no la protegía del sol. Sin dudarlo, le quitó el moño y le puso su gorra, la que él siempre llevaba al revés. Ella lo miró un poco sorprendida y con la boca llena, lo cual a él le pareció mortalmente adorable... y gracioso, porque no pudo aguantar la risa.

―¿De qué te ríes?―cuestionó Momoko, frunciendo un poco el ceño y tragando la manzana con dificultad―. ¿Por qué me quitaste mi moño? Si lo querías, yo te lo prestaba, ¡y hasta te lo colocaba!

―Tu _precioso_ moño no te protege del sol―indicó Hiro, intentando dejar de reírse―. ¡Debes ser la única que se sienta al sol, habiendo sombra tan cerca!

―Me gusta el sol.

―Quema tu piel.

―Si quieres disfrutar del sol, debes afrontar las consecuencias―declaró ella, dejando de la manzana sólo el tronco―. _O aprendes a querer la espina, o no aceptes rosas._

Hiro iba a indicarle que si quería disfrutar del sol sin consecuencias, podía usar protector solar; y que con unos guantes de cuero las espinas eran el menor problema de las rosas, pero un estruendo ensordecedor lo detuvo. Cuando ambos dirigieron la vista a la ciudad, pudieron ver un enorme robot, cortesía de Mojo Jojo.

―¡Rayos, no puede ser!―se quejó Hiro, levantándose de un salto―. ¿Por qué Poochie no nos advirtió de ésto?

―¿Tal vez porque está muy distraído?―consultó Momoko, poniéndose en pie también―. Escucha, ve a buscar a Kaoru y Midori, creo que están en el cine. Yo iré por Miyako y Shin, ¿de acuerdo?

Hiro sólo asintió, y ambos corrieron dentro del Centro Comercial.

* * *

><p>―¿Sabes?―susurró bajito Kaoru, sentada justo al lado de Midori mientras la película era emitida―. Pensé que sería más terrorífica...<p>

―Creo... que le falta sangre―comentó su contraparte, que en realidad estaba casi dormido del aburrimiento, pero aún con su brazo alrededor de su compañera disimuladamente

Justo entonces, Hiro entró corriendo en la sala. La gente comenzó a quejarse mientras él se abría paso entre la multitud, hasta que distinguió a su hermano.

―¡MIDORI!―gritó, y todo el mundo lo volteó a ver

Su hermano se levantó de un salto, y a Kaoru se le escapó un grito de sorpresa. Ahora la gente despotricaba en contra del adolescente pelirrojo, pero éste le dio poca importancia. Midori y Kaoru se acercaron lo más rápido que pudieron a él, y los tres salieron de allí.

―¿Qué demonios, Hiro?―reclamó Midori, bastante enfadado por la interrupción

―¡Una emergencia, vamos, rápido!―explicó a medias Hiro, comenzando a correr

―¡Pero los cinturones...!

―¡Poochie está muy distraído, SÓLO CORRAN!

Y así lo hicieron.

* * *

><p>―Miyako-chan, todo te queda bien... pero, ¿no crees que es demasiado?<p>

―¡Nunca es suficiente moda, Shin-kun, nunca lo olvides!

¡Era suficiente moda! El pobre muchacho cargaba bolsas con ambos brazos, y también con su cuello. Deseaba en su interior ser un poco como su hermano de ojos verdes, quizá con ésa fuerza pudiera sostener el descomunal peso de la _moda_.

Iba a quejarse de nuevo, hasta que divisó una chica pelirroja muy familiar entrar en la tienda. Parecía alterada, y sus ojos viajaban alrededor del recinto con velocidad inhumana.

―¿Momoko-san?―preguntó él, frunciendo un poco el ceño

―¿Qué? ¿Dónde?―cuestionó Miyako, por fin dejando de lado las toneladas de ropa y viendo por fin a su amiga―. ¡Momoko-chan, aquí estamos!

Momoko escuchó su voz, y casi se desmaya del alivio. Se acercó a ellos corriendo, esquivando con torpeza algunos maniquíes y algunos novios molestos cargados hasta el cuello.

―Miyako, Shin, ¡qué bueno que los encuentro!―exclamó, respirando con dificultad. Luego, bajó la voz para continuar―. Tenemos una emergencia... salgamos de aquí, rápido...

―Pero... ¿y mi ropa?―se quejó la rubia, haciendo un puchero

―Miyako-chan, te prometo que luego regresamos y te pruebas todo de nuevo, ¿vale?―aseguró su contraparte, intentando sonreír a pesar de que detestaba la idea de cargar toda _ésa_ _moda_ otra vez

La muchacha asintió felizmente, y luego de deshacerse de las bolsas que cargaba Shin, los tres adolescentes salieron de allí lo más rápido que pudieron (al menos las chicas, Shin pudo haber salido en apenas segundos).

* * *

><p>Fuera del Centro Comercial, los seis jóvenes se encontraron al fin. Luego de intercambiar miradas preocupadas, corrieron a un oscuro callejón no muy lejos de allí. Cualquier lugar (aunque fuera sucio y oliera horrible) servía si nadie los veía.<p>

―¡Hyper Blossom!

―¡Hard Brick!

―¡Rolling Bubbles!

―¡Explosive Boomer!

―¡Powered Buttercup!

―¡Strong Butch!

Luego de una rápida transformación, seis haces de luz salieron de aquel callejón, y se dirigieron a toda velocidad hasta el robot de Mojo. Apenas llegaron, se dieron cuenta de que éste robot era bastante más grande que el anterior, o que cualquiera que hayan visto antes.

―¿Desde cuándo los robots de Mojo son tan grandes?―preguntó Blossom, mientras el robot aún no notaba su presencia―. Esto me huele muy mal...

―Eso no importa, ¿o sí?―refutó Brick, sacando su shackram enseguida―. Lo importante es detenerlo.

Sin más lanzó su shackram contra el robot, y por la velocidad a la que iba, el arma se encendió en llamas. Parecía ser un golpe certero, pero de un solo y sorpresivo movimiento, el robot lanzó el shackram lejos, dándose la vuelta.

Cuando todos vieron a Mojo, no pudieron evitar notarlo diferentes. Sus ojos eran completamente negros, y su rostro carecía por completo de emoción. A pesar de que ahora (como casi nunca), Mojo parecía intimidante, los chicos no se rindieron. Sin avisar, Butch se dirigió directamente al robot, seguro de que su golpe sería mortal.

Sin embargo, el enorme brazo de la maquina lo apartó como si fuera una mosca, logrando que se estrellara contra un edificio cercano estruendosamente. Frunciendo el ceño, y ante la sorpresa de los demás, Buttercup se lanzó gritando a la bestia metálica, empuñando su martillo con furia. Otro golpe bastó para hacerla terminar en el suelo, totalmente herida.

―¡Pero, ¿qué demonios...?!―masculló Brick, coincidiendo con la expresión de incredulidad de Blossom

Juntos, Bubbles y Boomer atacaron por la espalda, confiando que de esa manera derribarlo no sería tan difícil, después de todo, sólo era un robot y era de Mojo Jojo. Apenas tocaron con sus armas a la maquina, una especie de mecanismo de defensa se activó: un choque eléctrico bastante fuerte los dejó atontados, cayendo en picada al suelo.

―¡Esto... esto es imposible!―gritó Blosson, sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo―. ¡Ningún robot de Mojo Jojo es tan fuerte, Brick! ¡Aquí pasa algo raro, yo lo sé...!

―Eso es seguro―replicó él, ahora un poco tranquilo. Luego de ver lo ocurrido con los dos rubios, una idea se le ocurrió―. Pero yo tengo un plan...

Se dirigió al robot rápidamente, haciendo señas a su contraparte para que lo siguiera. Ella, indecisa, por fin obedeció. Se dirigieron juntos hasta donde estaba Butch, es decir, estrellado contra un edificio. Lo encontraron recuperándose del golpe, bastante mareado.

―¿Brick...?―murmuró al verlos, rascándose la cabeza y viendo hacia todos lados―. ¿Qué rayos pasó, Brick?

―Te patearon el trasero, hermano―se burló el pelirrojo, logrando que Blossom riera por lo bajo y Butch le lanzara una mirada asesina―. Pero sé como puedes vengarte...

―¡Genial, nadie me patea el trasero por nada!―declaró el muchacho, por fin levantándose completamente recuperado. Sin embargo, también miró a su alrededor con preocupación―. ¿Dónde está Buttercup?

―Digamos que su trasero también fue pateado―masculló Blossom, intentando no sonar graciosa ante aquella situación

―¡Ah, no, eso no!―rugió el chico de verde, convirtiendo sus manos en puños―. ¡Nadie patea ése perfecto trasero por nada! ¿Cuál es el plan?

Mientras tanto, Bubbles comenzaba a despertar del choque eléctrico que había sufrido. Al mirar a su alrededor, vio a su lado a su contraparte. Preocupada, comenzó a sacudirlo para que reaccionara.

―¡Boomer-kun!―gritó, desesperada, sacudiendo al chico aún con más vigor―. ¡Despierta, despierta, tengo miedo!

El muchacho no tuvo más opción que reaccionar, muy mareado por las sacudidas que estaba recibiendo. Al ver el rostro angustiado de su contraparte femenina, Boomer sólo atinó a abrazarla fuerte, pues parecía que iba a largarse a llorar en cualquier momento.

―Oigan, lamento arruinar el tierno momento, pero...―murmuró Buttercup, observándolos cautelosamente y sorprendiéndolos, por lo que se separaron enseguida―. ¿Han visto a Butch? No es que me importe...

―Acabamos de recuperarnos―aclaró Boomer, poniéndose en pie y ayudando a Bubbles para que hiciera lo mismo. Luego, mirando alrededor, agregó―. No veo a Butch, ni a Brick, ni a Blossom...

Entonces, oyeron la melodía de una flauta, y sin dudarlo levantaron la vista.

―¡CHICOS!

La voz de la líder en rosa los alertó a los tres. Allí vieron a los otros tres, saludándolos burlonamente. También notaron que el robot ya no destruía nada, sino que se había quedado estático, esperando el próximo ataque que hasta ahora no llegaba.

―¡Vengan aquí!―les ordenó Brick, haciendo señas con sus manos para que se acercaran

Dudando, los tres levantaron vuelo. Solo al llegar arriba vieron la enorme bola de cristal verde, llena de agua, que con su melodía Butch mantenía en vilo sobre el robot. Cuando Brick chasqueó los dedos, Butch se detuvo, y la bola flotante cayó estrepitosamente sobre el robot, logrando que se electrocutara por completo por el contacto con tanta agua.

Los RRBZ y las PPGZ celebraron jubilosamente, chocando palmas y riendo... bueno, casi todos, porque Blossom permaneció en silencio, meditando sobre la resistencia completamente anormal de aquel robot.

Regresaron al Centro Comercial, se escondieron en el mismo callejón (sí, ése sucio y oloroso) y se destransformaron, otra vez, casi todos ellos muy alegres. Apenas salieron de su escondite, pudieron ver al Profesor, a su esposa, a su hijo y a su perro robot en la puerta del Centro Comercial, al parecer volviendo a juntarse luego de tomar caminos separados.

―¡¿Dónde se metieron?!―exclamó el Profesor, con expresión preocupada mientras su esposa se encogía de hombros sin saber que responder―. Ken, ¿cómo está Poochie?

―Aún no despierta―respondió angustiado el niño, y entonces los chicos notaron que cargaba en sus brazos a su perro, pero que éste estaba inconsciente

Al ver aquello, los adolescentes se apresuraron a correr junto a ellos. Lo primero que hicieron fue rodear a Ken, y observar atentamente a Poochie, hablando todos a la vez, en lo que sólo se escuchaba: "¿Qué pasó, Ken?", "¡Despierta, Poochie!" y "¡Les dije que algo andaba mal!".

―¡¿Dónde estaban?!―reaccionó el Profesor, al ver que por fin aparecían. Ellos no respondieron enseguida, seguían viendo a Poochie―. ¡Chicos, ¿qué pasó?!

―Profesor, necesito hablar con usted seriamente...―anunció Momoko, acercándose a él y apartándolo un poco del grupo. Suspirando hondo, continuó―. Verá, Hiro y yo notamos que la ciudad estaba siendo atacada, nos pareció extraño que Poochie no nos hubiera avisado, pero asumimos que estaba muy distraído. Buscamos a los demás e hicimos lo de siempre, pero... había algo extraño con Mojo... no parecía él. Además, su robot fue mucho más resistente.

El Profesor se mantuvo en silencio, con su mano derecha en su mentón como pose pensativa. Momoko lo observó expectante de algún tipo de explicación, y de vez en cuando le echaba una mirada a Ken y Poochie, pues éste último seguía sin reaccionar.

―Poochie no estaba distraído, había perdido el conocimiento―aclaró por fin el adulto, para sorpresa y horror de Momoko―. Dijo algo sobre una "fuerza oscura omnipotente", y nada más. No lo comprendimos, pero salimos corriendo a buscarlos. Nos alegra encontrarlos, y que hayan salvado la ciudad, como siempre.

―Sí, sí, sí―masculló la pelirroja, contrariamente negando con la cabeza―. Pero tenemos que averiguar a qué se refería...

―Eso es un hecho, Momoko―aseguró el Profesor, como si fuera algo muy obvio (y lo era)―. Ahora mismo nos vamos al laboratorio. Comenzaremos la investigación, intentaremos devolverle la consciencia a Poochie y averiguaremos qué hay detrás de todo ésto.

Mientras el Profesor se dirigía a la familia, y empezaba a explicarles rápidamente lo que estaba ocurriendo, Momoko se quedó quieta, cavilando. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero tenía miedo.

Temía que aquella fuerza oscura omnipotente quisiera dominar a los chicos... llevarse a Hiro. Se dio media vuelta, y sus miradas se cruzaron. Momoko suplicó en su interior que él no pudiera notar la preocupación que la embargaba. Sin embargo, él sólo le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, y apartó la vista.

Ella no pudo sonreír, así como tampoco podía siquiera imaginar la idea que perderlo para siempre.

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

Hace unos días estaba muy deprimida, pero ahora ya no :3 Me había deprimido por que había confesado mis sentimientos a la persona que amo... o amaba, y fui rechazada T.T Pero bueno, no quiero seguir llorando sobre algo que no va a cambiar. ¡Ya vendrán tiempos mejores!

En fin, todos éstos meses he estado sin wi-fi, utilizando el de una amiga :P Ahora tengo wi-fi bastante estable, pero muy poco :O De todas formas, aquí está el capítulo 10, el cual intenté hacer más largo para compensarlos :33

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, pero si no es así, o tienen alguna queja de algún tipo, sólo díganlo sin temor ;)

Responderé sus reviews, como lo dicta la ley (?):

**Blossom Hyuga:** _¡Holis! Concuerdo contigo, la vida es para vivirla (?) Buscaré ésa canción que me recomiendas, el nombre suena bonito :3 ¡Oh, sí, larga vida a ¿Qué Pasó Ayer?! ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW!_

**Koolkat97:** _¡Hola, me alegra que te haya gustado! :D Vaya, a mí me cuesta bastante ser positiva, pero lo intento ;) Es muy lindo e inspirador lo que has dicho. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW!_

**BrickxBloss-Reds:** _¡Hola, y bienvenida a mi historia! :) Síp, BiPinkBunny es mi musa, en lo que a las PPGZ respecta :33 Es cierto, la vida es una sola, y además es muy corta. Buscaré ésa canción, sin dudas :D ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW!_

**Ppg y yo:** _¡Hola! Sí, a mí también me dio penita poner a Shin llorando, pero él es muy sensible :c Tu significado de la vida, me parece bastante acertado ;) ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW!_

**Niileveln:** _¡Holitas, y me encanta que te encante mi fic! :D Tuviste que esperar bastante por esta cap, pero aquí está. Es cierto, si te preocupas por lo que dicen los demás, no vives, sólo existes. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW!_

**Guest:** _¡Hola! Upss, volví a tardarme demasiado, y tienes razón, no tengo perdón :'c Ahora que pienso en Midori bailando como Michael Jackson... xDDDD sería épico, sin dudas. ¡Buen significado para ésta vida! Sí, todos somos únicos. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW!_

**Hinata12Hyuga:** _¡Hola! Sí, el cap anterior fue puro drama :P Y sí, la mentira crece cada vez más, y las consecuencias los dejarán a todos al borde del abismo u.u ¡Me encantó la forma en que explicaste tu modo de ver la vida! Es muy acertado, y también lindo. :33 Ooohh, yo vi ambas películas, y las dos son maravillosas, valen la pena ;) ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW!_

**TeamDarkRose: **_¡Hola! Me alegra muchísimisimo que te guste mi historia, y más que sea de tus favoritas :D Es verdad, la vida viene como viene, y hay que aceptarla así, con una sonrisa :) Bubbles y Boomer son super tiernos... y Brick, bueno, aquí en mí fic es sexy e inteligente *w* ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW!_

**Sahia Hyuuga:** _¡Holis! ¡Aquí estoy continuando la historia, para ti y para todos, espero que te guste! Y, ¡qué genial que te guste "¿Qué Pasó Ayer?"! ¡A mí también me encanta! *o* ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW!_

**Nieve Taisho:** _¡Holitas! ¡Sí, la vida es un reto desde que nacemos, es un reto vivir! u-u ¡Sí, ésa peli es de las mejores, la verdad! Y, sobre Butch... se lo puede amar así, y mucho más. Yo, por ejemplo, lo amo "hasta el infinito y más allá" xDD ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW!_

**Powerdark:** _¡Hola! Las mentiras que se han dicho, y las que faltan por decir, serán causantes de un desenlace digno de una película, aunque lo diga yo misma U_U Las chicas siempre tienen la razón (?) ¡Aquí tienes, una cita! O, algo así... xD Aunque no creas, tu significado de la vida sí es bastante filosófico. No, no he escuchado esa canción, pero lo haré ahora mismo ;) ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW!_

**Nicole:**_ Tienes razón, por los amigos vivimos. El problema es, que a veces creemos ser amigos de alguien y vivimos por él, hasta darnos cuenta de que hemos vivido en vano. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW!_

**LocaPorLosRRBZ:** _¡Holis! Y, no le vamos a contar a Blossom xDD Asdfgh, sí, a mí también me encantaría una mamá así :D ¡Aquí está la continuación, tardó pero llegó! ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW!_

**HarukaSou:**_ ¡Hola! ¡Qué bueno que te reíste, y que te haya gustado! No te preocupes, entiendo lo del internet, ando en las mismas :( Vivir la vida al máximo, parece ser el verdadero significado de la vida. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW!_

**Linna Hamato:**_ ¡Hola! ¡Aquí está la conti, hermana amante de Rafael (?)! xDD ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW!_

Y eso es todo.

Aquí les va, lo que todos quieren responder (?):

¡La Pregunta Preguntona!

¿Cuál es su opinión de South Park?

Eso mismo. Para quienes no saben, South Park es una serie animada estadounidense muy polémica y no apta para todo público. Por más información, busquen en Google o envíenme un PM. Entonces, ¿qué opinan? Bueno, malo, terrible, excelente, ni idea... sólo quiero opiniones sinceras.

Y ahora, algo más: "Lo Mejor y Lo Peor". Ése es el nombre de ésta nueva ¿sección? de éste fic. Como bien dice el título, se trata de señalar lo mejor del capítulo (una línea, un diálogo, una situación) y lo peor del capítulo (lo mismo, línea, diálogo o situación). Es para saber que debo seguir haciendo y que debo dejar de hacer. Es muy importante, así que les pido que sean mortalmente honestos.

Sin más, ésta humilde escritora amateur se retira.

¡Lean, dejen reviews, respondan a La Pregunta Preguntona, digan la verdad en Lo Mejor y Lo Peor, coman rico y sean felices!

Se despide de los mejores lectores de la Vía Láctea.

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97_-*-_-*-_

Keep Calm and Yell BOOYAKASHA! (?)


End file.
